You Are Not Alone
by Dungeon Starlight
Summary: (Chapter 9 up, at last!)An ordinary vacation turns into a quest to save the world . What'll happen if it turns everyone they care, especially their own Yamis, against them? Bad Summary RnR pls. Thnx, reviewers!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hewoo!!!!!!!!!!! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, so please be nice to me! Hope you like the story so enjoy.

This fic is not SHOUNEN-AI! Whatever stuff going on between Yami and Yugi is not considered yaoi, it's simply brotherly love OK?

And one more thing, I refer Yami Bakura simply as Bakura. The hikari will be Ryou.

**† ****You Are Not Alone… **†********

****

Egypt- __

****

****

****

****

**_O great Osiris, betrayed by his Brother Set, had fallen down the banks of his Nile, _**

**_Rescued by faithful Isis, Anubis and Nephystys._******

**_Yet how painful, Set's envy is, as he cut to pieces what was left of thee!!!_**

**_Is there no way to preserve thou glory?_**

**_Yes, to clothe in linen so holy, _**

**_Yet rather than to be the judge of the world above, _**

**_You go descend to the dead, the holy judge_**

**_With the wise Anubis, and the scales that weigh good and wrong…_****__**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

It was in Thebes, the shining city of Egypt. Here rules the dark Pharaoh who used the Shadow Realm's Magic to rule his people. 

When the Pharaoh ruled, the times were Dark. Many were killed and tortured because of his rules. Many were forced to give up everything to follow his will.

Many were forced to become thieves, stealing treasures from manors, tombs, even the Pharaoh's Palace, to gain food and other necessities for their children. 

Yet, alas, the cold hearted Pharaoh cannot understand the people, not can the people defend their own cases against the Pharaoh. All thieves were caught, and all were given horrible punishments. All were easy, except one.

It was in Cairo, one of the kingdoms of Egypt, there was a tomb robber famous for his sly skills and slippery escapes. He was never caught, and he nearly emptied all tombs in all the kingdoms, even Thebes.

Now, he had too had known how cruel the Pharaoh was, for it was because of him that his family was killed when he was young.

He wanted to have revenge…

The Pharaoh, asleep in his chamber, did not notice the Tomb Robber creeping at the dark of the night in the Palace. 

He was quick, and the guards did not notice him climb up the Royal Chamber.

With such sleath, he grabbed his dagger and proceeded to stab him, yet the Pharaoh quickly awoke and barely avoided his attacker's blade.

Commotion erupted, and when the guards noticed, they came to rescue the Pharaoh. The Tomb Robber was easily subdued this time.

"What is it you want slave?" The Pharaoh asked coldly when he was in his throne the next day. By his side was his High Priest .

"Have you been unaware of what your rules did, lowly Pharaoh?!" The Tomb Robber's voice echoed throughout the room.

"How dare you speak in front of the Pharaoh?!"  the High Priest raged.

"Ch." The Tomb robber cursed to himself.

"A suitable punishment is needed for this lowlife beast, your Highness." The High Priest said.

"You tell him what to do." The Pharaoh ordered. "I'm busy and I have no time for this!"

"Very well, You Highness." The High Priest pointed his staff at the prisoner. "I shall have you as my SLAVE!"

"SLAVE?!" The Tomb Robber wanted to burst in anger. But he couldn't move away from the chains.

"Is this all right, great one?" The High Priest turned to the Pharaoh.

"Well said." With that The Pharaoh turned away.

"Come." The High Priest pulled the chains from the guards and led the chained slave to his chamber.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME INSTEAD!"

The Tomb Robber exploded in front of Set.

'"Patience, I have reasons for this." The High Priest raised his staff at the slave. "Do you wish to kill the Pharaoh, the one who controls the Shadow Realm, with such weak powers even I can subdue?"

"I…" the slave fell silent.

"Listen to me, my desire to subdue him is as great as you wish to kill him. I want to help you, I will grant you half my powers from the Shadow Realm so that in the right time, you can kill that Pharaoh. In return, I want you to do as I say. Deal?" 

The Tomb Robber listened intently. He was absorbed by the plan, since his desire to eliminate the Pharaoh was great. "I accept, and I'll do anything just to eliminate the Pharaoh."

"Well…" The High Priest raised his staff and started chanting…

_Shadows of Darkness hear my call_

_Upon him, I place my darkness_

_The Darkness that can consume even the purest of hearts_

_I call upon this shadow that has immortal magic…_

_COME DOWN TO ME, DARKNESS OF THE SHADOW REALM!!!!_

****

A dark aura encircled the Tomb Robber and a few minutes later vanished.

The High Priest bent down to him and said. "Do you swear you will do as I command?"

The Tomb Robber's eyes raised up to him, it was dull and lifeless. "It shall be done."

"Good." The High Priest smiled in satisfaction.

****

****

****

****

****

**_O evil Seth, betrayer of all!_**

**_Us, all _****_Egypt_****_, awaits thy fall!_**

**_No mercy shall be granted to those who have none!  
For your brother, Great Osiris, felt the pain of your evil!_**

**_Vengeance will be bitter, so shall be your shame!_**

**_O Seth, O evil Seth! _**

**_Your evil will soon come to an end!_**

****

"O wise High Priest!"

"Yes, Master?"

"Is the Pharaoh doing what we will him to?"

"According to plan, Master."

"Good, soon I will be out of this realm and I will be ready to become king of all Egypt!"

"And I will be there to rule with you."

"Ah, yes my servant, for you have done well."

"And no one can stop us, everything will be well Master Seth, for our numbers are growing. I have recently subdued a foolish slave with the Shadow Realm's magic. Soon he will be as cruel as the Pharaoh himself! Our plan will be successful!"

"I'm looking for ward to this, HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!"

"Big brother?"

The High Priest sat up his bed, blue eyes softened. "Yes little one?"

"I feel cold, I can't sleep."

"And why?"

"I don't know but I can't sleep well…" The raven haired child looked up.

"You can sleep with me if you'd want to."

The raven haired child brightened up. "You mean it?"

"Of course little one." The High Priest moved a little to give the young child some space to sleep on.

"I love you big brother." The child hugged him gratefully before laying down to sleep.

"Sleep well, my brother." Soon the Priest fell asleep by his side.

**_O how long have we been waiting for this day!_**

**_Great Avenger Horus, son of the Judge!_**

**_Tell the whole  world what we yearend to hear_**

**_Set, the Betrayer, killed Osiris so dear!_**

**_How painful it is to loose your father,_**

**_Who loved you so dear, yet alas never knew._**

**_The pain thou had felt, will be as great_**

**_As your knife scare Seth so cruel!_**

**_Set your people free with your justice! _**

**_Cruel Set, be imprisoned, never show up again!_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

The sun shone bright as a new servant stepped into the gates of the Palace. "So this is it."

His friend, too a new servant, went near him and said. " Yes, the Pharaoh's Palace."  
The servant sighed. "Let's go my friend."

The silver haired one nod and followed him.

"The Pharaoh is waiting for you!" A page welcomed the pair to the throne where the Pharaoh sat as usual.

"So they are the ones?" The Pharoah asked.

"Yes, the first one is Mouto Akari from Giza." The first servant looked up, his tri-colored hair reflected the Pharaoh's. His violet eyes stared for awhile then he nod.

"The next is Ryou Shinji from Cairo." The silver haired boy nod as well.

The Pharaoh looked over the pair and said. "Which one will be my personal servant here? The other one died from before?"

"I, great one!" Akari stood up.

"And I, your Highness, will be your High Preist's." Shinji got up after Akari.

"Very well then, take Shinji to his Master. Come with me, young Akari." The Pharaoh stood up and Akari followed, waving his best friend good bye.

The Pharaoh had the room his first servant had cleaned. "This will be your chamber from now on, servant."  
"Yes, Pharaoh." Young Akari bowed. "Thank you."

"Do you know your duties?"

"I know them all, sir."

"Good." The Pharaoh turned away, shutting the door.

Akari fixed his new room when he noticed something. _The Pharaoh is alone. _

"I wonder why? He doesn't even have a friend." Akari sighed. "I know his cruel and all, but is it because he doesn't have a friend." Then an idea crossed his mind but Akari shook it off. "Remember what the Page said 'The Pharaoh doesn't wish company of friends, only servants.', but he looks so…lonely. I can see through him, I know he feels that way…what if, I can be his friend? I know it's stupid but…"

"AKARI!"

Akari winced, then smiled. "Worth trying." And with that he came to the Pharaoh's aid.

Shinji brought his things to the High Priest's chamber. "He's out."

"Hello, you must be Shinji." A raven haired boy appeared by the door.

"Ah, yes. Are you the High Priest, my master?"

"No, I'm his brother, Meiji Kaiba." Meiji smiled. "I'll go look for him if you want to."

"Isn't that my taske?" Shinji asked.  
"Nah, I'll do it. Bye!" Meiji winked then left.__

Shinji left the chamber when he heard someone come in the room, from the outside balcony. "Who's there?" Shinji called.

"Who are you?" 

A young man with the same silver hair and brown eyes as Shinji came out.

"I'm Shinji, a servant here. And you are?"

"I'm just a slave, none of your concerns. I was once a Robber, and this is my punishment. But I can still kill anyone at my will."

Shinji swallowed. "Which means…"

"I can kill you when you annoy me."

"Oh."  
"Aren't you scared?"  
"No. In fact…"

"Slave, go away now!" The High Priest came back with Meiji.  
"Humph." The man went away.

"Sorry for his rudeness. I'm High Priest Set Kaiba."

"Yes, Master. I'm Shinji." Shinji bowed, but his mind is still with the slave earlier. _How pitiful. I know he's rude, but I pity him. How lonely he must be. I wonder if he even has a family…_

"Pharaoh, here is your drink." 

"Good." The Pharaoh took the cup and drank. Akari stood in silence.

"Do you have anything else to say?" The Pharaoh looked up from his cup.

"I've just noticed that you're alone, Pharaoh." Akari said honestly.

"Something wrong with that?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…Yes..."  
"And what is wrong?"

"Don't you feel…lonely?"  
The Pharaoh paused for a while. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm sorry, master."

"I don't feel anything, a Pharaoh should not have emotions you have."  
"Yes. I'll be leaving now." Akira bowed before going out.

The Pharaoh watched him leave then sigh. "Lonely? I never thought of that…" A tear slid down his cheek. "Ha?" He felt his moistened cheek. "Ch', Pharaohs don't cry, what's going on with me?" 

Then the Pharaoh lay down his bed, not knowing that Akira heard everything.

"You are lonely…" Akira felt his heart pity the cold Pharaoh. "You need a friend…And I'll do all that I can to be…"

Shinji arranged the scrolls of Set's chamber when the Tomb Robber appeared again.

"You again?" 

Shinji nearly dropped the scolls he was holding. "Erm, yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing my Master's scrolls."

"Geez, he's so lazy!"

"You're brave to say that for a slave."

"I didn't become a slave because I wanted to!"

"No one wants to be."

"What do you really want to talk about any way?"

"…You." Shinji paused.

"…Me? Why me?" The other one gasped.

"I've noticed you're alone…"

"You don't care about me!"

"I do, and that's why I'm asking you this."

"Well… I am alone. My father was killed and my mother, I don't know where she is. My brother…" the older silver haired bit his lip. "He's dead too, and I don't know where he died either. All of them were killed by that Pharaoh. Satisfied?"

"I-" Shinji felt sorry for him. "I'm terribly sorry I hurt you…about your past."

"I don't care anymore. They're gone to Osiris! I'm not even missing them OK?! Leave me alone!" The man ran away.

"WAIT!" Shinji ran after him. _This is my entire fault…_

"I apologize for what I've done, Pharaoh." Akari bowed before him.

"It's nothing…" The Pharaoh stared coldly at the sunset.

"Your Highness?"

"Hmm."

"I feel sorry for you too, sir."

"For what?"

"Even though you don't show it..." Akari sighed, whether he should say this or not. _I'm risking not only my job, also my head…_

"Speak up, servant!" The Pharaoh still gazed at the sunset.

"You don't want to be alone."

The Pharaoh's eyes widened a bit. "How could you say so?"

"Your eyes tell me."

"My eyes?"  
"Yes, they tell me you've become cold and harsh because you have not felt what it's like to have a friend."

"I don't need one."

"Yes you do."

"You're not in the position to tell me that!"

"I'm not telling you this as a servant but as a friend." 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The Pharaoh stood up, glaring at Akari.  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that…" Akari paused before stepping out of the room. "I just wanted you to feel what it's like to be loved." With that he stepped away, leaving the Pharaoh to reflect on the younger one's words.

"THE PHARAOH'S BIRTHDAY IS TOMMOROW! ALL IS REQUIRED TO ATTEND THE FEAST!"

Everyone was busy preparing for the feast. The whole kingdom can't wait for the day.

"The Pharaoh's Birthday. I wonder if he ever received a gift." Akari stared at the Pharaoh sitting on his throne. "What if…"

The Tomb Robber sat on the bench, sighing to himself. _So the stupid Pharaoh turns a year older…I wonder if anyone even cares…_

****

**_"You don't care about me!"_**

**_"I do, and that's why I'm asking you this."_**

****

"Ch, why can't I get him out of my mind?" he frowned. "Does he really care…?"

"WELCOME THE PHARAOH!!!"

It was the day of the feast. Everyone watched in fear as the Pharaoh stood up from his throne near the balcony.

"Thank you for all coming, and now it's time to begin…" The Pharaoh paused. "THE GAME!"

The Shadow Games involves monsters from the Shadow Realm. This was one of the Pharaoh's favorite games.

The feast lasted long, so did the game. Many tried to fight the Pharaoh, but no one won. The Pharaoh was the victor. 

The Pharaoh sat down his chamber, then he noticed Akari standing outside the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I brought you some water, your Highness." Akari brought his usual silver goblet.

"Thank you." The Pharaoh accepted the glass. Then Akari took a box out. "This is for you…"

"What's that?" 

"Open it."

The Pharaoh carefully took out the lid. In it was a golden Puzzle with the Eye of Horus as its center. 

"It's so beautiful." The Pharaoh admired the puzzle. "Is this for me?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"It's your birthday. You deserve a gift."

"But your not one of the Viziers. Only they give me gifts."

"But only a true friend will give you a gift that is not a part of tradition."

The Pharaoh's eyes widened.

"I told you, your Highness." Akari bowed. "I only wanted to be your friend…since you're so alone."

Silence.

Testing his luck, Akari looked up and gasped.

Tears flowed down the other man's cheeks. "After what I've done, what I've said…"

"It's all right." Akari smiled. 

"I'm sorry." The Pharaoh collapsed to his knees. "I am alone…"

Akari wrapped his arms around the broken Pharaoh. "You're not alone anymore…"

"I'm sorry…"

"That's OK."

"Can you be my firend."

Akari's face brightened. "Sure. I'll always be your friend."

"Thank you…"

"It's OK. What's your name anyway? I've always bee calling you Your Highness or Pharaoh. Can I know?" Akari forgot his position for a minute.

"They call me Pharaoh." The young Pharaoh smiled at Akari and squeezed his hand. "But you can call me Yugioh."

"Excuse me."

The Tomb Robber looked up and saw Shinji. "What do you want?"

"I came to say sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"About what happened the other day."

"Hmph." The older boy turned away.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Obviously."

Shinji sighed and sat beside his bed. "Can't you even look at me properly?"

"Why should I?"

"Never mind."

After a pause, the other boy sighed and sat up. "Do you really?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really care about me?"

"Didn't I say so?"

"Why?"

"Because I know you're alone. I don't like slaves, because I hate loners."

"I said those bad things to you, yet you care?"

"As a friend, I do."

"Crap, after all those…" The Tomb Robber felt tears flow down his cheeks.

"Hey, I don't mind…" Shinji realized the pain he had inflicted on the older one. 

"I never had a friend. I grew up by myself, stealing to live, hurting others to claim respect. I don't want to do it. I just have to do it."

"I understand. I was alone before too. But now I'm not…that is…"

"Hmm."

"If you want a friend." Shinji held out his hand.

After reflecting, the Tomb Robber sighed and shook it. Shinji's face beamed as he hugged the older man. "Thank you."

"No, I should thank you, Shinji." The other just returned the hug.

"So what's your name? It's not slave is it?"

"Of course not."

"Then what?"

"I'm from Cairo, I'm Bakura."

"Bakura…" Shinji smiled to himself. _This is a start of a new friendship._

"What's this? Answer me Set, is it true the Pharaoh is softening up?!"

"He's less cruel to his subjects than before. His subjects noticed this change too. Even my slave, Bakura, is changing. He's becoming less harsh."

"Why is that?"

"Maybe it's because of this new servant, Moutou Akari. Bakura's change must have been resulted by Ryou Shinji's meddling."  
"MOUTO?!, RYOU?!"  
"Hai?"

"Did you just say AKARI MOUTO, from Giza?!"

"Yes, why my Master?"

"Damnit! The Moutou's are the Preists of Horus! They are servants of Horus, and if I've heard right, Akari Moutou is the youngest of that family!"

"What about Ryou Shinji?"

"The Ryou's! I should've known! They're the priests of Osiris and some are seers of Ra! They're from Cairo! They must've sensed I'm here!"

"What should we do?"

"Kill them both! They're blocking our plans!"

"But my Lord, the Shadow Games of Yugioh will happen tomorrow, meaning your release."

"I know."

"What if you do the job yourself? They don't have magic after all."  
"Hmm, good thinking… Tomorrow will be their death day, eh? This will be good, HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Shadow Realm suddenly caused lightning storms around Egypt.

"What's happening?" Akari gasped.

"I don't know, this never happened." Yugioh gasped. The Shadow Realm was consuming everything. It was out of conrol. 

  
Then suddenly something came out of the Shadow Realm, it was huge and it slowly took shape.

Shinji peered out of the balcony with Meiji. "What's happening?" Meiji pointed the black warp that looked like the Shadow Realm.

"I don't know Meiji." Shinji swallowed.

"What're we gonna do?" Meiji cried.

"Let's get out of here." Shinji suggested.

"Not without Set."

"Speaking of him, where is he?"

"I dunno. Ah, look!"

Shinji turned around to see Bakura outside, near the balcony.

"Bakura?" Shinji called. Bakura faced them, his eyes dazed.

"Something's wrong with him!" Meiji fell back in fear.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

Bakura smirked and waved his hand. Dark energy balls flew around.

"Oh Ra!" Shinji took Meiji's hand and avoided Bakura's magic. "It is not him!"

"What're we gonna do?!" Meiji gasped.

"Run for it!" Shinji and Meiji ran down the hallway.

"Yugioh, what's wrong?"

Yugioh simply stared at the warp, his eyes dull.

"Hello?" Akari gapsed when a figure in the shadows appeared. 

"Hello, Akari Mouto." The figure said. "Light of the Moutou family, Light of Horus."

"Who are you? What are you saying?" Akari fell back.

"Don't you recognize the Dark God Seth?" Seth came to view, growling menacingly.

"What did you do to Yugioh?!" Akari frowned.

"Anyone who has the powers of the Shadow Realm is under my control. And your beloved friend is one of them. And now I'll ask him to finish you off." Seth smiled as Yugioh turned to Akari.

"Good Ra, help me!" Akari swallowed as Yugioh prepared to attack.

"Bakura, stop this please!"

"He won't stop Shinji!"

"He should Meiji!"

Meiji and Shinji ran into the Pharoah's throne room. "Akari!" they gasped when they saw Akari on the floor.

"Guys, the Pharaoh needs our help. Seth's got him under his spell." Akari pointed Seth.

"SETH?!" Shinji and Meiji screamed.

"So, this is Ryou Shinji…" Seth smirked. "Interesting."

"Ryou?" Meiji gasped at Shinji.

"This is a lot better." Seth gazed as Bakura entered the room.

"Bakura!" Shinji screamed. "You fool, you're using him too!"

"Bakura? The slave my servant is speaking of? Now _this_ is interesting." Seth laughed.

"What's so funny?" Akari gasped.

"How touching this is, a family reunion turns into a disaster!"

"EH?" Akari frowned.

"What're you talking about?" Shinji shouted.

"No way!" Meiji gasped. "Shinji, Bakura must be your brother!"

"My…brother?" Shinji gasped.

"Bakura's full name…" Meiji lowered his head. "Is Ryou Bakura, and he lives in Cairo just like you."

"Ryou…Bakura? My brother?" Shinji gasped in disbelief.

"YUGIOH! BAKURA!" Seth raised hi voice. "KILL THEM NOW!!!!!!!!!!"

"No, brother wait, it's me!" Shinji made an attempt to stop him.

"Yugioh!!!" Akari shouted.

**_I'll save you…_**

**_I'll take you away from the Darkness…_**

**_My friend, my brother…_**

In the end, Seth was sealed back in the Shadow Realm, but the end was not pretty, for Seth was victorious at doing one thing:

Meiji, Akari and Shinji were killed for doing their part in eliminating Seth. Akari and Shinji used up all their energy, including their life energy, to seal Seth back. And Meiji was the one who used up his life to summon the power given by Isis to his bloodline to free Egypt, including Yugioh and Bakura, from Seth's grip.

And about Set? 

He too was killed when Akari and Shinji sealed Seth. He was outside the palace, ordering Seth's soldiers.

To seal the Shadow Realm, Yugioh too did his sacrifice by using all his energy to seal it into seven Millennium Items, including his soul.

Bakura was forced to seal himself in one of the items to pay for his crimes, the Pharaoh too was within another Millenium item.

Peace returned to Egypt, and they almost forgot about the Shadow Games, and the cold Pharaoh who used it once to rule them all.

But it has been said that Shinji and Akari were able to summon their magic through two of the eight most powerful Holy Objects on Earth: 

The Talismans…

Now they've returned to Heaven for now…

And soon they'll be used to fight the evil Seth again…

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Because you are not alone, I am here with you…_**

**_Though you're far away, I am here to stay…_**

**_Because you're not alone, I am here with you…_**

**_Though we're far apart, I'm always here in your heart..._**

To be continued…

Done! Nice one! Please RxR! Love you lots!

**Next Chappie: **We'll know a lot more about these Talismans. Yugi and Ryou will discover something cool too! And Seth's coming back?! Find out in **Chap.1: Talismans…Again!**

Darkhopemisstress@yahoo.com


	2. Chapter I: The Beginning

**A/N: **Hello!  I'm back!

Pretty please enjoy Chap. 1 of my fic. Hope you understand my prologue. If there are any other questions or corrections for my ficcie, please review or send to my e-mail which will be typed below.

**Important things to note:**

~*~- Visions/ Flashbacks

/quote/- Hikari to Yami

//quote//- Yami to Hikari

**/quote/**- Egyptian God talking

**†****You Are Not Alone…**†********

**Dark Strider**

**PG-13**

***Talismans Again…***

Friday…

It was a normal day, a normal Friday. A day that almost all students are looking forward to. And one of those students is 14-year old Yugi Mouto. No, it's not that he wanted to end his *painful* school week. It's because…

"Yug, I know you're excited about the trip, but don't go beyond your limits." Said his 14-year old best friend Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Jou, I'm not that excited. But I've heard the resort is really great and there are also lots of activities around. I can't wait to explore the huge cave near the resort, and also the grotto." Yugi informed his friend.

"I can't blame you, Yugi because I'm just as excited as you are. But that's not an excuse to not eating your lunch! You'll need your strength!" His brunette childhood friend Anzu Mazaki scolded.

"I never mentioned I'm going to skip lunch." Yugi frowned mockingly at Anzu.

"Yeah, but what you're doing says you will." Jounouchi remarked.

"Geez, Jou, stop your nonsense and finish your lunch too!" Honda Hiroto rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Whatever!" Jounouchi finished up his sandwich.

"Those guys never get tired of snapping at each other, do they?" Asked the silver haired Ryou.

"Haven't you noticed that before?" Anzu groaned at the two boys' childish behavior. 

"HEY, I T'S HIS FAULT!" Honda and Jounouchi pointed at each other that made Anzu frown, Yugi laugh and Ryou to simply stare.

After lunch, the group headed back to their classrooms. Yugi, Jounouchi and Ryou headed to their classroom, while Anzu and Honda went to theirs.

Now what makes Yugi and Ryou different from the others was that they own precious rare yet magical objects: Yugi had the Millenium Puzzle while Ryou bore the ring. Each item has an ancient Egyptian spirit dwelling inside them. But the two spirits are different.

The dweller of the Yugi's Millenium Puzzle, Yami Yugi or as simply called Yami, was an ancient Pharaoh. He stood taller than his Hikari and is a lot stronger , yet the two are close and most of the time it is Yami who bails Yugi out of hard cases. In Ryou's case, Yami Bakura, who resides within the Millenium Ring, is a tomb robber and is what Yami usually calls the "demon himself". Bakura is the opposite of his sweet Hikari , and his sly attitude doesn't mix well with the other spirit, and the fights between Yami and Bakura are…uhm not so good to talk about. ^_^

Hours passed…

"That's it, one more subject and we're outta here!" Jounouchi cheered.

"We've got a quiz at History today, have you studied yet?" Yugi turned to the blonde.

"Let me bet that he didn't even crack the book open." Ryou said.

"You're becoming like Honda!" Jounouchi jumped from his seat.

"Is that true?" Yugi eyed him.

"Typical me." Jounouchi groaned in defeat as he sat back down.

"Knew it." Ryou and Yugi chorused. Jounouchi simply growled.

"You don't actually care about failing do you?" Yugi asked.

"But duh, History is the easiest trip for me to TOTAL boredom! I can't even spend a minute awake!" Jounouchi said.

"It can't be that bad." Ryou said. "You're not just studying hard enough."

"You're probably not even studying." Yugi said.

"Guys…" Jounouchi was about to say more when the teacher arrived.

"It's time for the quiz. Bring out your ballpens and start answering the papers." The teacher brought out stack of papers.

"She calls that a quiz?!" Jounouchi gasped. "Oh man I'm gonna fail this."  
"Typical you." Yugi and Ryou laughed.

"HEY!" Jounouchi glared at them.

"You're given thirty minutes to answer! Start now! No cheating, and no noise will come out from ANY of you!" The teacher simply distributed the papers and sat down her desk.

Yugi wrote down on the last page of his test paper and finally placed the ballpen down. He spent a good twenty five minutes on the test and it was based on their last two homeworks. 

_Good, now I can have some rest. _Yugi thought as yawned tiredly. 

Then accidentally, the ballpen rolled down from its original place at the table and dropped to the floor.

"Argh." Yugi groaned, picking it up.

But as soon as he touched the ballpen, his surroundings became black.

~*~

"Huh?" Yugi looked around him. He was still on his desk, but the desk wasn't still in his classroom.

Yugi was about to say something when some talking made him stop.

**/Is it time already?/**

**/Yes, I'm certain./**

**/Are the planets all aligned?/**

**/Yes, everything is according to planned./**

**/Good. Let's go to the Land of the Rising Sun then. The last two Talismans are there and we must find them. That wretched Sun God hid them from me again./**

_Sun God?__ Land of the Rising Sun?! Yugi thought, bewirled at what he was hearing._

**/Drat, with the Talismans gone, we can't fulfill our plans. Curse him!/**

**/Don't worry, for the Land is small. WE will find them!/**

**/And we must make sure, for it is rare that such an opportunity came to us!/**

Then suddenly the scene changed and there was a small cave in view with a golden light shining.

"But what-?" Yugi gasped as the light shot towards him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Yugi shouted.

~*~

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" 

Yugi toppled from his seat. "Ouch."

"Yugi? What's with the fall?" Jounouchi raised an eyebrow.

"Yugi?" Ryou called.

"Ow…" Yugi groaned in pain.

"Mr. Mouto, is everything all right?" The teacher's eyes fell suspiciously on Yugi.

"Eh? Uhm nothing sensei." Yugi turned red. Then the bell rang. Everyone passed their papers and left the room. 

Jounouchi shouted "Freedom at last!"

"Jou!" Honda groaned. Anzu decided that it was best to look away.

Ryou sighed while Yugi kept his eyes on the road while musing.

_What was that about? Talismans? Sun God? Planet alignments? __Japan__? What the heck-_

//Yugi?//

/Huh? Oh, hi Yami. Sorry about what happened.../ Yugi sighed at his Yami.

//That incident won't just simply happen, are you OK?//

/Erm, actually when I tried to pick up the ballpen, I zoned off and I heard two people talking about something then I saw this cave with a bright light, and then the light hit me. Dunno why./

//That's all?//

/Yeah. I know it's stupid. Maybe it's because of my imagination…/

//Since when can you come up something as good as that?//

/YAMI!/

//Sorry. I'm just joking.//

/OK, I'm just imagining the whole thing. Nothing important to note. Bye Yami./

_Imagination?__ That is way impossible. Yami mused to himself when he was sure that his hikari was out of the connection._

Saturday, 8:30 AM

"Welcome to Aoi Sora Resort!"

Yugi stretched his arms to the sky as the group arrived at the resort.

Anzu was talking to the clerk nearby. Jou and Honda were again bickering, Ryou  ignored the pair and focused on reading. Yami sat down quietly and watched the bickering duo.

"Funny." Yugi remarked to himself.

Ryou tried hard to reason out with Bakura to join the group.

/Come on Yami, why don't you spend some time out here?/

//No way, I'm not standing on the same ground that Pharaoh is on!//

/Bakura, will you just forget about Yami for a second and have some fun? It won't be that bad!/

//NO!//

/Bakura, I won't stop till I convince you./

//NO!//

/Please…/

//Leave me alone!//

/Bakura, just this once and I promise I'll never bother you again!/

Bakura sighed in defeat and annoyance. /Fine you stupid aibou!/ And with that Bakura came out of the ring.

"YIIII!!!!" Honda and Jou stopped fighting. Yami stared coldly at Bakura.

"What now, Pharaoh?" Bakura glared.

"Bakura, just sit down!" Ryou pleaded.

"Whatever." Bakura sat beside Ryou on the couch. Then came Anzu. "Guys, I've arranged for our rooms. Here are the keys for rooms…Oh Bakura, didn't expect you to come out, but I only asked for six rooms so…"

"I'll be sleeping at Ryou's room. The floor will be fine." Bakura said.

"Ok. So the rooms are 506-512. Let's see them." Anzu carried her sports bag to the elevator. The rest followed.

After eating their lunch, everyone went in separate ways to have some fun.

Anzu wanted to go swimming, Jou and Honda preffered biking, Yami and Bakura simply wanted to sleep in their hotel rooms, and finally Yugi and Ryou were left to explore the caves.

"How far is this?" Ryou stepped on the rock bed of the cave. 

"I dunno. I've never been here." Yugi balanced himself as he stepped on the rock.

"Oh yeah." Ryou sighed.

"I think I see light shooting through there!" Yugi went straight up the trail and found what looked like a small temple.

"Fascinating." Ryou smiled as he examined the small altar's features. Then Yugi noticed a rock sticking out of the cave wall.

"Hey, what's that?" Yugi asked as he slowly pulled the block out with little difficulty.

"Let me see…Hey there's something behind the block." Ryou pointed.

"A box?" Yugi took out an old-looking box lined with gold, then a vision shook him…

~*~

A pendant that had the shape of the sun with seven points was in the hand of a shadowy figure. He pressed the pendant against the lock on the box.

The lock had the same shape of the pendant, and around it were eight figures of gods: Ra, Osiris, Isis, Bast, Anubis, Nephystis, Ptah and Horus.

Now, when the sun pendant was inserted, the figure spun it around. The center most point with a hand symbol etched on it was pointed at the figure of Ra first, then Osiris, then Horus, Isis, Anubis, Nephystis, Bast and finally Ptah. 

The box opened and then the figure placed a small brown bag inside. 

Then he closed the lid and spun the pendant-key again, pointing at the figures this time in reverse order. 

Then the box was locked.

~*~

"Wah…" Yugi opened his violet eyes. "What was that I saw?"

"Hey, Yugi-kun, look at this pendant. It has the shape of the sun!" Ryou held a small sun-shaped pendant. "I found it there in the grotto shining so brightly at me that I can't avoid it. As if it's calling me, funny isn't it?"

_That pendant! Just like my vision! What if…? _Yugi's mind gasped. "Give it to me, Ryou-chan!"

"Ok…" Ryou handed the pendant and looked curiously at Yugi's actions.

Then Yugi fitted the pendant to the lock of the box; then slowly turned the central point to the figures in order.

_ Ra…_

_Osiris…_

_ Horus…_

_Isis__…_

_Anubis__…_

Yugi's hands began to sweat. Was he imagining the whole thing? Or was it real? Shakily, he cranked the pendant's central point…

_Nephystis__…_

_Bast__…_

_One more turn, Yugi! _Yugi commanded himself. _Then you'll find out whether what you've seen is real of not!_

_…And Ptah…_

Then the cave shook with golden light. 

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Yugi and Ryou gasped, the light blinded them.

Then the light slowly faded and the box was opened.

"Yugi!" Ryou gasped.

"I'm OK…" Yugi gasped at what he saw. 

Just like in the vision, there was a brown bag inside.

"What's going on, Yugi?" Ryou asked. "How did you do that- whatever it is?"

"I've seen it from a vision…" Yugi swallowed. "I don't understand though."

Ryou took the bag and opened it. From the bag fell two objects. 

The first was a pendant that was a green diamond shaped with what looked like a Mummy as its center symbol. The second one had the same shape but it was colored silver, with a tornado on its surface.

"Weird!" Yugi and Ryou said at the same time.

Then suddenly the green pendant glowed and so did the silver.

"W-what's happening now?!" Ryou looked like he was ready to break down in fear. 

"Uh?" Yugi stared as the silver pendant disappeared into the Millennium Puzzle while the green one went into the Ryou's Ring.

"What the heck?" Ryou blinked and gazed at his ring. It looked normal.

"I don't understand." Yugi whispered as he touched the box's lock, then a voice quaked the cave…

**/Fear the one, the betrayer of Egypt…/**

"Ha?!" Yugi and Ryou looked around.

**/The Talismans have called upon you, they have chosen you. Don't fail them./**

"Talismans?" Yugi remembered his vision before.

**/Don't fail them, don't let the Betrayer reach them, don't fail the Court of the ****Nile****…/ The voice started to **

fade.

"Wait, don't go!"

**/Don't trust anyone, don't tell anyone…especially not the Darkness...even if it is the Darkness of your souls…/**

The voice vanished.

"This is officially freaky!!!" Ryou turned pale.

"Don't worry Ryou, we'll figure this out." Yugi comforted his friend. "I'm freaked out too. He said that 'Don't trust the Darkness.' I don't get anything either…"

//YUGI!!!//

/EEEK!!!! Sorry, Yami./

//It's 4:30 and you and Ryou are still out there!//

/Eh? That late?!/

/Come back here already so that we'll stop worrying about you./

/OK, sorry Yami./

/Just get back here OK?/

/Sure. See ya!/

//RYOU WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!//

/Yami?/

//Thank goodness you've responded! I've been looking for you for ages. Where are you?//

/I'm here with Yugi, we're coming back now. Sorry./

//Well get your ass back here before I strangle you!//

/How can you strangle me when you don't even know where I am?/

//Erm…OK when you get back here! //

/Great then I'll never come back!/

//Hey, don't say that, stop making me go crazier because of finding you!!!//

/Yami, we're you worried?!/

//ME?! WORRIED?! Go to hell! I'm going crazy because you…argh! Just get you ass back here.//

/Fine, and Bakura?/

//What?!//

/Thanks./

//For what?//

/Nothing…just Thanks…/ Ryou cut the link, smiling. Was he really worried about him? Yami Bakura actually _cared_ about his Hikari? 

"RYOU!"

"Uh, Yugi? Fine I'm going!" Ryou followed Yugi out of the cave.

"Do you think we have to tell this to the others?" Ryou asked when he caught up with Yugi.

"I dunno, but something inside of me tells me I shouldn't." Yugi sighed.

"I'm with you…I hope we know what we're doing though…" Ryou and Yugi ran down the trail towards the resort where their Yamis and friends are waiting for them.

Meanwhile…

**/Have the Talismans been released?/**

**/Yes./**

**/Is everything safe now?/**

**/I am sure./**

**/Well, they must stand alone now. Having the Talismans is no mean feat./**

**/I know that. But Yugioh will surely protect them and the Tomb Robber, well I wish he would…/**

**/They can't trust anyone, especially not the Yamis. Seth will surely find out and will do all that he can to have them on the palm of his hand, and you know who the Yamis are under before…/**

**/I understand, but the Hikaris are innocent. They can't understand. They're too weak…/**

**/Only the power that lies within their can bring out their true magic, just like what they did in the past, Horus./**

**/Yes, Ra…but at what price? The same price that they had payed before?/**

Done again! Hope you enjoyed the ficcie! This is Dark Stirder saying goodbye to all!

Let me tell you first about the Talismans:

**Sun Diamond-**

God: Ra

Element: Light (Creation/Sun)

Color: Gold

HP: 25

Attack: Golden Ray, Sun Focus

Speical Attack: Sun Spots, Super Nova, Sun Bow *Summon Weapon*

**Healing Diamond-**

God: Isis

Element: Life

Color: Pink

HP: 20

Attack: N/A

Special Attack: Life Stealer, Healing Ray

**Soul Diamond-**

God: Anubis

Element: Soul

Color: Blue

HP: 16

Attack: Death Claw, Venom Blast

Special Attack: Anubite *Summon Creature*, Anubite Sweep

**Heart Diamond-**

God: Bast

Element: Heart

Color: Purple

HP: 15

Attack: N/A

Special Attack: Pure Alliance, Eclipse, Guardian Cats *Summon Creature*

**Mind Diamond-**

God: Ptah

Element: Mind

Color: Brown

HP: 15

Attack: Barrier

Special Attack: Viper's Nest

**Death Diamond**

God: Nephystis

Element: Death

Color: Red

HP: 17

Attack: Doom Blast, Death Axe

Special Attack: Raiders *Summon Creature*, Tomb Plunder

**Judgment Diamond-**

God: Osiris

Element: Earth (Judgement/Underworld)

Color: Green

HP: 21

Attack: Venom Wrap, Green blast

Special Attack: Sand Storm, Mummy *Summon Creature*, Judgment Day

**Justice Diamond-**

God: Horus

Element: Wind (Vengeance/Justice)

Color: Silver

HP: 24

Attack: Light of Truth, Tornado, Silver Arrow

Special Attack: Staff of Justice *Summon Weapon*, Vengeance Demolition

And let me tell you: BYE BYE! Pls. Review, love ya!

**Next Chappie: **Seth found out that the Hikaris have the talismans. He's after them and the Hikaris must figure out the power of their Talismans before Seth finds them. Sure, the others will do anything to protect them, but how long will they last against the God? Find out in **Chap. 2: Figure it out!**

Darkhopemisstress@yahoo.com


	3. Chapter II: Times of Osiris

**A/N: **Zzzzzzzzz…….zzzzzzzzzzzz………Huh? 

**_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Oh, it's just you guys. I really need a lot of sleep lately. ^_^

Anyhow…...

I'M SO GLAD THE REVIEWERS LOVE MY FIC!

Even if it's just one, I'm glad someone likes it, and I owe them a lot!!!!!!

Thanks to everyone too. I really hope you guys are still enjoying!!!!

**BY ZE WEY:**

**Malik- **The Yami

**Marik- **The Hikari

**NO YAIOI/YURI HERE!**

***SENET- **a game played to decide Eternal Life in Ancient Egypt. They take this seriously though! (You wouldn't wanna know what happens to the losers, what they do, I mean)****

****TEMPEST WING IS NOT AN ATTACK! **It's one of the ways Horus controls the wind in the fic, and since Yugi has the God's powers and probably the God himself, Horus' powers are his and most likely Horus protects him too.

**_  You Are Not Alone_**

**_Dark Strider_**

**_Chapter II:_**

**_Figure It Out…_**

****

**_~Seth found out that the Hikaris have the talismans. He's after them and the Hikaris must figure out the power of their Talismans before Seth takes the magical new items. Sure, the others, especially their Yamis (if Bakura would do anything that is) will do anything to protect them, but how long will they last against the God…?~_**

**Times of Osiris :**

**Day 1-**

**Uncovering Truths and Tearing Bleeding Hearts**

***

****

****

**_It was never joy standing alone…_**

**_It was never peace wandering…_**

**_It was never love shutting away…_**

**_Alas, it was never life…_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

Summer Break:

_~Dear Journal_

_I am recounting to you what happened the last three days. I mean this is REALLY weird, but true. Oh I wish it was not me who had to go through this, but fate chose me. I have to fulfill what it entrusted to me. _

_I have no one to share to, not even Yami for now, but I have this really powerful Talisman, a magical object that I don't know how to work it, but I am sure I should find how, or else I'll be killed by those who want me dead._

_Anyway, you see what happened back then…~_

**_Last Friday…_**

****

****

****

Everything seemed perfectly normal. It nearly slipped out of Yugi's mind about those funny talismans, what happened before. Ryou looked like it was just in the past, a past worthy of being forgotten.

Yugi stored the books of my last subjects in the locker then headed to the Park where Jou, Ryou, Honda and Anzu were waiting.

"Hey Yug', let's move! I've got to see the new game in the Arcade!" Jou waved as Yugi approached.

"Yeah, Jou, how many times have you been saying that?" Honda grinned.

"Yipe!"

"Like a minimal fifty times per hour."

"Honda!"

"Will you two PLEASE!" Anzu shouted, shutting the pair up.

"As always." Ryou sighed.

"Let's just go." The tri-colored haired boy smiled as the group left for the Arcade.

A few hours later, Yugi left with Ryou earlier because Anzu still had to go to a library, Jou and Honda had their reasons to stay at the arcade.

"Hmm, tomorrow's Saturday so that means Yami and I will be stuck forever bored, so do you want to have a sleep over with Yami and I? Jou, Honda and Anzu…erm okay so they didn't…uh they are all busy and I noticed that you don't have anything else to do too. Puleeeeeeezzzz say yes, 'cause I don't wanna be bored this weekend, Grandpa's out all week anyway!!!" Yugi showed at once his cute, irresistible puppy face. And with the look on Ryou's face, he know the other boy can't refuse.

"It's fine with me Yugi, but Ba-"

"We'll work something out, if they get too wild, I'll kick them to the basement. Deal?"

Ryou laughed a bit. "Oh all right. I'll make the arrangements."

Yugi looked like he could hug him any minute. "THANK YOU, A BILLION THANKS TO YOU RYOU-CHAN!!!"

"Erm, okay Yugi…"

A creaking noise made the pair jump…

"Hello, squirts…" a burly man came out.

"AAAAHHH!" Yugi gasped.

"Good God!!!" Ryou screamed as the pair started running.

"Too bad you won't get away this easy!" the bully snapped his thumbs and three other thugs popped out of nowhere.

"Yugi, it's a good time now really to call Yami…" Ryou swallowed.

"Uh…" Yugi paused. /Yami!/

//Huh? Yugi?//

/Yami, help me… Ryou…an…/

//Yugi? YUGI!!!//

/Ya…/

"Oh my g0od! I lost connection." Yugi gasped. "What about your Yami?"

"I'll try…" Ryou concentrated. /Yami, can you hear me? Bakura?/

/Ryou…I can't…/

/BAKURA?! BAKURA PLEASE…/

/Ryou…/

"Bakura too…" Ryou swallowed.

"Nowhere to run to now, kids." The bullies sneered.

"Who, who the hell are you? What did you do?" Yugi suddenly found courage to shout at him, wanting to know what happened to his link with his Yami.

"I did nothing child but…" he pointed the Puzzle against Yugi's chest. It was glowing in a purple aura, strangely.

"What's this?" Yugi looked at his Puzzle closely. "Mine too." Ryou raised his Ring. "Yugi, they're not normal. If they can do this to our Yamis, what more…"

"RYOU LOOK OUT!!!"

"AAAHHH!!!" A fist threw Ryou off his feet.

"RYOU-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi felt someone raise him up. "Let me go! Help, help me please, Yami…"

"He can't hear you, little Yugi…" the bully's eyes turned yellow, like a cat's and so did the rest of the group.

"You…you're no human!" Ryou trembled.

"You've met your ends, kids." The group grinned.

"WHY?!" Yugi hollered, struggling against the bully's grip.

"Bye bye, little Bakura…" The bully drew a knife and lunged for Ryou.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura drew his arms to his head to protect himself.

_GREEN BLAST!_

"GAK!"

"Huh?" Yugi blinked.

Ryou shivered as he uncovered his face. "What have I done?"

"Ryou-help!" Yugi still struggled, the captor seemed determine to crush him under his grip. 

_LIGHT OF TRUTH!_

"AAH! I CAN'T SEE!"

Yugi looked, as his enemy wailed, stunned.

"Yugi, let's move!" Ryou grabbed Yugi's hand and ran.

"Come back…" was all they heard when the pair dashed madly away from the road.

After a while, Yami came out, looking more panicked than you can imagine. "What the hell happened?! Are you OK, Yugi?"

"A bit breathless but alive…" Yugi choked.

"There were some bullies out there, and he tried to kill us…" Ryou panted. Then Bakura materialized in front of Ryou.

"And is there a good reason why?" Bakura snorted.

"Like you care!" Yami shot at the other spirit.

"Stop it," Ryou panted. "We don't know why."  
"And I'm a bit interested at how you got away." Bakura said quickly.

"Erm…" Yugi went pale. "I uh…"

"Ouch…" Ryou wailed, falling to his knees. 

"RYOU!" the other three shouted at the same time.

"My side hurts. Can I go home now?" Ryou forced himself up.

"Let me take over." Bakura offered. Ryou looked doubtful. "Only to come back home, I promise…" the Yami assured.

"OK then…" Ryou sighed. "You promised!" With that Bakura took over the Hikari's body.

"Are you sure you're fine, Yugi?" Yami moved over his hikari with concern.

"I'm fine, thanks Yami. But I wouldn't mind having company after what happened, along the way." Yugi smiled.

"Ok then." Yami ruffled his hikari's hair gently.

"Bye then!" Soon, the three parted ways.

***

"Yugi?"

"Hmm, Yami?"

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. It was that guy's magic, whatever it is that trapped you in the puzzle. I really don't blame you."

"I know you'll forgive but…"

"Yami, if I can forgive you, you can do the same thing to yourself."

"Easy say, hard to do."

"Yami, it's not your fault OK?"

Yami smiled. "Ok, we're home."

"Yey! Back at last!" Yugi smiled.

"Whatever." Yami sighed as he went to the kitchen, while Yugi dashed to his upstairs bedroom.

"We're here, Hikari."

"Thanks, Bakura. I hope you didn't run into any trouble."

"You don't trust me do you?"

"Who would?"

Ryou took control of his own body while Bakura re-emerged by his side, entering the house.

"I don't care if no one in the world believes in me." Bakura flopped down the couch.

"You never cared about anything." Ryou fixed supper.

"What're you having?" Bakura changed the subject.

"Spaghetti and soup, want some?" Ryou asked.

"Whatever." Bakura stretched and lay down the couch.

"Suit yourself." Ryou boiled some water for the soup.

"Ne, Bakura?" Ryou left the soup to boil by itself as he went to see Bakura lying down lazily on the living room couch.

"Hmm?" The spirit asked lazily.

"Did you do something while I lost contact with you?"

"If I can't get out of the ring, how can I even try anything?"

"You mean, you can't do anything? You didn't do that?"

"Did what?"

"…" Ryou paused in thought.

"Ryou?" Bakura noticed the Hikari's worried expression, he knew something was wrong.

"Oh, I – it's nothing…"

"That doesn't sound nothing, what's with you?"

"Soup's ready." Ryou rushed to the kitchen.

"Ryou!" Bakura called after him.

"Later, Yami." Ryou poured the dish on a bowl. "Dinner's fifty percent done! Help me with the pasta!"

"Fine then." Bakura sighed to himself, he knew too that his Hikari won't just tell him something was wrong.

"Yugi, dinner's here."

"Arigatou Yami-chan!"

Yugi ran down the stairs. "Hmm, what's cookin'?"

"Spaghetti." Yami said simply. 

"Great, I'm starving." Yugi propped himself down the table as Yami served his plate.

After a few moments of silence due to eating, Yugi aroused one question. "Yami, while I was calling you, did you anything?"

"Besides trying to call you back or taking control of you? None."

"You mean, you can't even attack my enemy?"

"I can only if I'm either in control or I'm outside. Too bad I can't do either."

"Then it wasn't you."

"Who what?"

"Oh, by the way, Ryou and Bakura are having a sleepover here at our place, and I'm wondering if you can let them." Yugi changed the topic, not wanting any other questions from the spirit.

And for some reason, it worked. "Aibou, Ryou's fine but that, that TOMB ROBBER! You're insane!"

"Yami, can't you even go through one night not doing anything to kill Bakura?"

"Not even the Gods can do something about it!"

"Can you give me one good reason why you hate him so much?"

"Because he's a jerk, a total idiot and an asshole."

"Good, but not good enough."

"AIBOU!"

"Ok, good enough. Anyway, Ryou and I are planned so you can't do anything about it."

"Can't he just leave the ring behind?!"

"Yami!"

"Groan."

"You're the one who'll do the dishes."

"But I thought…"

"I did it last time, so you do it!"

"Double groan!"

"Get up lazy butt."

"Shut up shorty!"

Yugi sighed in resignation. "Fine then. I'll be at the living room watching TV. Come there when you're done."

"I hope I can finish this earlier." Yami stood up and gathered the plates.

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_RRRRIIIIINGGGG!!!!_**

"I'll go get it." Yugi dashed for the phone, leaving Yami behind. "Hello!"

**_Yugi Mouto…_**

"Hello? Who are you?" Yugi asked.

**_Give me the Talisman, don't deny it, I need it…_**

"If this is a joke, then you've picked on the wrong person." Yugi's hands trembled. Yami recognized Yugi's look of fear.

**_I'm warning you, if you want to save your friends, give it to me…_**

"Leave me alone!" Yugi nearly sobbed. "I don't know what you're saying!"

**_I will hound you…I will kill you…HAND ME THE TALISMAN YUGI!_**

**"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!" **Yugi banged the phone on its cradle.

"Yugi?" Yami turned off the faucet and ran to his light's side.

Yugi fell to his knees and cried, his body shaking. "Leave me alone."

Yami knelt beside Yugi and cradled him to his arms. "It's all right Yugi, I'm here." He said softly, comfortingly.

"Yami…" Yugi accepted the comfort, the fear slowly melting away.

"What was that about?" Yami asked.

"Someone…some jerk wants something from me I don't even know…I'm scared Yami, he said he'll find me, he'll kill me, he'll…" Yugi cried harder against Yami's shirt.

"No one will even touch you as long as I'm here, I'd die first." Yami rocked the younger one gently.

"I'm sorry Yami-chan." Yugi pulled away and smiled.

"Now that's the Yugi I know. Now if you'd excuse me, I've got a date with the sink." Yami stood up and went back to the kitchen.

Yugi however held his Puzzle. _Talismans, are those things the ones we found in the cave three weeks ago, the ones that faded in my Puzzle and Ryou's Ring? Are they real? I'm scared than ever._

**_/Don't trust anyone…even if it's the darkness of your own hearts…/ _**Yugi recalled. _Even the darkness of my heart, he must've meant Yami. But why can't I trust him? He obviously would give everything up just to see me happy. Yugi's eyes fell on his Yami scrubbing, annoyingly, a plate. _But come to think of it, if he'll spend of time looking out for me, doing everything for me, I'll wear him out, and he might not be there when I need him. I should stand by myself, I should be strong too. For Yami, and myself too. So that in turn I will be the one to help him…__

"Hey there's mail down here." Ryou picked up some envelopes he found in the mailbox.

"Whatever." Bakura said lazily, watching TV.

"Bills, bills, a mail for me, bills, bills,… Wait a minute…" Ryou looked at the black envelope, addressed to him. "Hey, there's mail for me!"

"Heard it." Bakura said.

"I'll put the bills aside first. Hey Yami, care to read with me?" Ryou called the spirit.

"Hmm, wait a sec." while Bakura was on his way to his Hikari, Ryou already opened the first black envelope.

The message was in bold black ink:

**_BEWARE! I'LL BE COMING FOR YOU!_**

**_SURRENDER TO ME NOW! OR I WILL KILL THE ONE YOU TREASURE!_**

**_GIVE ME THE TALISMAN!!!!!!_**

****

"What joke is this?" Ryou stood up from his seat, horrified, and Bakura entered the room.

Seeing the expression on Ryou's face, Bakura snatched the letter, reading with half-horrified, half-enraged face. "Who the hell will write something lame as this?" He shouted, tearing it in half.

"I don't know…" Ryou sat back on his seat, shocked.

"Hey, don't chicken out just because of some note! Anyone who'll play a practical joke with you this bad'll have to go through me." Bakura said.

"Huh?" Ryou blinked. _Did he say what I think he said?!_

"I said, no one plays a practical joke around with you while I'm around 'cause I don't wanna wait for five more millennia to find a new host you know! And do they know how it feels to be trapped in some musty Soul Room? NO!!! So as long as I'm alive, I won't let you die and I won't be trapped in my Ring for Ra knows how long!" Bakura huffed. "Now I've got a show to watch!" And he left the kitchen.

_He may not admit it, but it looks like he does care for me. _Ryou smiled, then it faltered. _Kill the one I treasure? I wonder if they meant Bakura. No, they can't get through Bakura easily, if I know him. But…what if they'll take him away from me…because of my own recklessness? NO! I'm not going to loose Bakura! I'd rather die. Ryou saw his Yami brawling at the TV for not switching on, not noticing that he's using the wrong remote. __Even if doesn't care about me, he's my Yami, my oniichan, and I LOVE HIM. And I'd go to all the ends of the earth just to have him safe with me!_

**_Last Satuday…_**

"Yugi, found anything yet?"

"Nope, not yet anyway." 

Yugi and Ryou spent a few hours before the sleepover on the books of the library, looking for something.

"Yami must be having a good sleep, wish I can sleep as peaceful as he can." Ryou laughed to himself. 

"Yami said that we should go home at 6:30, I bet he cooked something really good for us." Yugi said, taking out another book from the shelf. Then suddenly a VERY big book fell off to the back.

"Yugi, what's that?" Ryou asked.

"Something fell off the shelf." Yugi picked up the book. "Something…weird?"

"What is it?" Ryou peered over Yugi's shoulder.

"It's an Ancient Egyptian Book, probably hundreds of years ago."

"MARIK-CHAN, YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH!"

"Sorry. So, what're you guys doing here? And what's with the book?" Marik said.

"Uhm, we're researching something." Ryou replied, opening the book.

"Care to share?"

"Erm, well…" Yugi paused when he heard Ryou said. "Wow, look at this!"

"Nani, Ryou-chan?" Yugi looked over Ryou's shoulder and so did Marik.

The old book contained a passage in Hiergrypholics.

"What does that read?" Yugi frowned.

"Marik?" Ryou looked up at him.

"Erm, let me try…" Marik stared at the piece for a bit. "It's some sort of letter…no a journal." Marik too the book from Ryou's grip and leafed through it. "Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, hey, this is interesting…" Marik read, as the two other Hikaris listened.

**_"There were Eight Elements that the Gods owned. All have a specific domain to rule, and to use to fight and protect. They are namely Light, by Ra; Life, belonging to Isis; Soul, of Anubis; Heart, reigned by Bast; Mind, ruled by Ptah; Death, under Nephystis; Earth, held by Osiris and Wind; bound with Horus. But the jealousy of Seth, betrayer of Osiris and Nemesis of Horus, tried to take away the elements to rule the world. His own Element, the Shadow, was transformed into the Talisman, the one item who bore all the magical powers of his Domain._**

**_"His special technique MANIPULATION, transformed the other six pendants into Talismans. Now the other Gods are under Seth's control too._**

**_The desparate attempt of Osiris, Ra and Horus was to seal Seth in a void known as the Shadow Realm, and their elements, their powers and domains were sealed into Talismans of Power, the Divine Triad of Holiness. _**

**_"Now every time all Eight Gods had been hit the rays of Ra, the Prison of the Shadow Realm where Seth is chained, will be set free, searching for these Talismans with Sekhmeth, whose own talisman is the War element and the Evil Serpent who nearly killed Ra, whose Element is Darkness, and they form the Triangle of Evil…_**

"This looks more like a History Book than a journal!" Marik finally groaned. "What's this all about?!"

"So they're real, those Talismans are real!" Ryou gasped.

"Huh?!" Marik shouted.

"Swear to Ra that you won't tell a single soul!" Yugi said.

"Cross my heart." Marik raised an eyebrow. "What's this all about?"

"We found some strange pendants in some cave, then suddenly something happened and the Pendants disappeared into our Millennium Items." Ryou explained.

"We figured they're those Talismans." Yugi finished.

"Wait a minute-" Marik's eyes widened as he listened.

"But there's more." Yugi cut the blond short. "Some voice suddenly said that we can't trust anyone about this, but…I don't wanna be alone, especially not with this thing!"

"I understand Yugi but…" Marik was cut short when Ryou shouted. "OH GOD, IT'S 7:10! YAMI WILL KILL US IF WE'RE LATE FOR THE SLEEPOVER!"

"I'm sorry, we've gotta go now." Yugi was about to turn away when Marik grabbed his arm. "You're going to have a sleepover?"

"Yeah." Yugi's face brightened. "Wanna join?"

"Actually I was on my way to a hotel from my travel here, since Ishizu-onesan is now in Egypt, I asked her to spend three weeks down here."

"Great, you can spend the time with us for three weeks! Grandpa's gone an awfully long time too!" Yugi smiled.

"Thanks." Marik picked up the bag he left at the counter. "I'm ready."

"OK, and Marik, you've gotta run at top speed." Ryou reminded.

"Why?" Marik asked.

"Because if you don't, the later you arrive the more beatings you get!" Ryou made a mad dash after Yugi who sprinted ahead, leaving a puzzled Marik and a cloud of dust.

***

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO DIMWITS BEEN?!"

"BAKURA KEEP YOUR ANNOYING VOICE DOWN ON MY AIBOU!"

"HEY, WILL SOMEONE NOTICE US HERE!!!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!" The three Hikaris shouted at their Yamis.

"OK, tell me where you two been, and why is Marik and Malik here?" Yami lowered his voice.

"Ehem, because we kinda spent a lot of researching hour in the Library but we bumped into Marik so, we invited him too. Can we have him too Yami?" Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami agreed.

"Argh, now I can never have peace." Bakura growled.

"Aww, liddle Bakuwa can't have a peaceful nappy." Malik teased.

"SHADDAUP!" Bakura and Malik started bickering.

"Here they go again." Yugi shrugged. "Yami…"

"Don't look at me Hikari, I'm out of this." Yami shoved away to the kitchen. Yugi sweatdropped, while Ryou and Marik made desparate attemps to calm their Dark sides.

"It'll take hours before I fall asleep." Ryou complained. 

"Don't blame me,aibou, blame HIM!" Bakura pointed Yami.

"ME?! Who's the one who started it?!" Yami said annoyingly.

"That's it, you're MINCED PHARAOH MEAT!" Bakura and Yami again brawled around the room while Malik joined them a little while later.

"No comment." Yugi frowned as he went downstairs to the garden, followed by Ryou and Marik.

"I shouldn't have agreed with this Yugi…" Ryou sighed. "Bakura's all trouble."

"Nah, all our Yamis are trouble." Marik included.

Yugi smiled a bit. "Hmm, really but the real trouble around here is…" 

"Having you around…"

"Yugi, you meant that?" Marik gasped at the other hikari, tears nearly formed in his eyes.

"But it wasn't me." Yugi said.

"Don't look at me." Ryou shrugged.

"But if it wasn't you, then who?" Marik's eyes widened in fear.

"Is THAT the answer?!" Yugi trembled.

A huge black serpent rose up to the ground, his eyes at the three Hikaris.

"What in the name of Ra is that?" Marik gasped.

"*Gulp* Bad news for sure." Ryou said.

"No kidding." Yugi added.

"ssssssss…..Yugi Moutou…….sssssssss…….." the Serpent hissed.

"And may I ask what are you doing at my home? I don't remember inviting you to the party." Yugi said, gathering up all his courage.

"ssssss…..How heartbreaking….I wanted to attend this…..TO HAVE YOUR HEADSSSSSSSS……..!!!!" The Serpent lunged for them.

"YAMI, HELP!" The Hikaris shouted.

"They can't….sssssssss……help you………ssssssss." The serpent said.

"That's one thing that can't happen! Yami'll always be there for me!" Yugi said, forgetting about fear for a moment.

"Sssssss………Then Die……..ssssssss!" The Serpent sent its tail towards Yugi.

"YUGI!" Ryou and Marik screamed.

"YAAAAMIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" Yugi covered his face.

Then the serpent was sent sprawling by a blast of light. 

"YUGI! AIBOU!"

"Yami!" Yugi gasped, running into his Yami's arms.

"Hey, I didn't know you invited HIM for this event!" Bakura pointed the serpent.

"Good one, Bakura. Too bad no one's in the mood to laugh." Malik rolled his eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Pharaoh Yugioh…" The Serpent coiled towards Yami.

Yami held his hikari protectively. "Who are you? What do you want?!"

"Why, you know exactly what I came for." The Serpent hissed.

"I won't let you go near him!"

"Oh yes, you've always tried to protect Akari from before, but you've failed. And I will make you feel not only guilt and loneliness but now MORE pain, for failing your light as you've failed him!" The Serpent hissed.

"I'll not fail again! I'll not fall for your tricks anymore!" Yami stood in front of the Serpent. Yugi watched behind in horror.

"We'll see Yugioh!" The Serpent blasted at Yami yet he avoided it.

The Serpent is quick however. He swung his tail again and hit Yami, sending him flying towards Yugi.

"NO!" Yugi bent over Yami. "Yami, wake up please!"

"Aibou…" Yami stirred painfully. "I'm sorry…"

"YAMI! YUGI!" Ryou screamed.

"Aibou, stay back!" Bakura hissed.

"And isn't that Ryou Bakura, the Tomb Robber, or should I say Yami Bakura?" The Serpent turned to the other Yami.

"What do you want REALLY?!" Bakura shouted, ready to lunge for the creature.

"Bakura, don't! He might kill you!" Ryou held his Yami back.

"Stubborn as ever I see. You haven't changed. You were nothing like your kind, soft, weak and pathetic baby brother!" The creature said menacingly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakura loosened from Ryou's hold and lunged for the serpent. "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"

"BAKURA!" Ryou shouted. Then the serpent's eyes glowed black then red. 

_Dark Spear!_

Bakura felt himself thrown against the wall.

"YAMI!" Ryou rushed to him. 

Malik stood in front of Marik, guarding him against the Serpent.

"Yami, this is dangerous." Marik said.

"Don't you think I know that?" Malik said angrily, clutching the Millennium Rod.

"Now it's your turn." The serpent turned to the two Egyptians.

"Get ready…" Malik warned.

"Wish I was as good as you." Marik swallowed. "Here he comes!"

The Serpent lunged at the pair, separating Malik from Marik.

"MARIK!" Malik screamed when he realized his light was not by his side. "You OK?"

"I'm fine…" Marik gasped. "Shit, Malik, look out behind you!"

_Poison Net!_

"I can't move!" Malik cried in pain as he fell to the ground, dropping the Rod.

"MALIK!" Marik made a move to move to his Yami but realized that he was in the way of the Serpent.

"MARIK MOVE OUT OF THERE! MARIK NOOOOOO!!!!!" Malik screamed.

"You're a goner now, friend." The Serpent sent an attack.

"NO!"  Marik was defenseless without the Rod, there was no time to get it. _Goodbye world._

_Sun Focus!_

A blinding ray of light shot from the ground and a sun ray appeared out of nowhere and stabbed the Serpent.

"AZZZZZZZ!!!! I'LL COME BACK, AND YOU'LL PAY, ALL OF YOU THEIVES!!!!!!!!" Hissing painfully, the monster vanished.

"MARIK!" Malik felt free from the Serpent's attack. "Marik are you OK?"

"Malik, I'm fine. No need to worry. He's gone." Marik groaned softly.

"Oh Marik." Malik sighed softly as he rocked the hikari gently. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

_It's that weird ray again… _Marik gripped the Millennium Rod. _It protected me again…_

"Bakura?" Ryou asked. "You OK?"

But Bakura made only a little effort to sit up then pulled his knees to his chest. "Shit…"

"Bakura?" Ryou called, concerned.

"It's all my fault, damnit!" Bakura sobbed to himself.

Ryou gasped. For the first time ever, he saw tears flowing down his Yami's cheeks. _Bakura…_

"Yami!" Yugi shook his Yami awake.

"I'm OK Yugi." Yami assured groggily.

"Oh God Yami, I thought I lost you to that thing!" Yugi sobbed as he hugged Yami tightly.

"Back then, I felt the same way too. Oh Yugi I felt that way too." Yami said gently, tears formed from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, aibou…"

**_You cannot live a lie forever._**

**_There's always a truth we need to know!_**

**_For we are one, we are each other,_**

**_That's why I can't stand seeing you so blue…_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Yesterday, Sunday…_**

****

****

****

****

****

"Some sleepover that turned out to be." Marik commented three days after.

Everyone was at Yugi's house. Jou and Honda were helping Anzu in making sandwiches so that they can avoid the bickering between the three spirits within the house, and the Hikaris made their privacy known in Yugi's upstairs bedroom.

"Now this is the moment of truth Marik, do you have one of those talismans too?" Yugi sat in front of Marik while Ryou brought some water then took his seat down too.

"Erm yes, sort of. That's why I came here to Japan, I heard that there are two other more here. I wasn't expecting you guys to be involved. And Malik doesn't know about it, because he doesn't seem to have time for me. He often spends time playing Senet* with Ishizu-onesama or at the drinking bar. It took me days before I finally convinved him to come with me, which means leaving his "paradises" behind, if you know what I mean."  Marik shrugged when Ryou and Yugi gave a curious look. "You know, Senet, the favorite Ancient Egyptian game that decides what happens to you in the afterlife. Kinda like the modern chess, or was it?"

"Geez, how can a game decide your life?" Ryou said.

"They're pretty much like the Shadow Games, only thing is they don't have monsters to freak you out every game." Marik pointed out. "And it's very important to the Ancient Egyptians back them. Never asked your Yamis?"

"I never saw him play, or heard about it from him. I only researched before about Egyptian Mythology, not Culture." Yugi said.

"Same thing here." Ryou added.

"Anyway, since we've got ourselves in a pretty big hole, we need help," Marik said. "And our Yamis will be the ones who'll be there for us. They've gotta know."

"But what if the "darkness" the voice talked about from before was Yami?" Yugi blurted, getting looks from the other two that seemed to say what they replied:

"Yugi, have you gone insane? Since when did our Yamis do anything to leave our lives hanging in the balance, especially _your Yami, ours hurt us a bit but that's that." Ryou shrugged when Marik shot him a look. "Ok so it was only Bakura who did that to me. But yours fooled you before…"_

"But I forgave him and that's that. End of story." Marik said sharply.

"Erm, I'm human. But it feels pretty right though." Yugi said.

"Yugi-chan, they deserve to know. They're a part of us. Lying to them is like lying to ourselves!" Ryou said.

"I know that, but how can I explain this to Yami?"

"Well…" Ryou was intrerrupted when he heard Bakura scream "WILL YOU THREE IDIOTS COME DOWN HERE ALREADY? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR AGES…AHHHHH LET ME GO YOU CRAZY PHARAOH!!!" 

Yugi guessed that Yami and Malik must be strangling him for "calling my aibou an idiot!"

"Really, we'll think about this some other time, someone's gotta calm them three, right?" Yugi smiled. Ryou and Marik simply shrugged.

"*Gak* RYOU, HELP ME WITH THESE CRAZY IDIOTS!" Bakura choked.

"Shut up, Tomb Robber!" Yami tightened his grip on Bakura's neck while Malik was pinning him down. "Yeah, don't go to your aibou for help."

"RYOU GET THOSE TWO DIMWITS DOWN HERE AND GET THEIR YAMIS OFF ME!" Bakura was in real danger now for saying those.

"DON'T CALL MY AIBOU AN IDIOT OR A DIMWIT, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" Yami and Malik chorused as they made another fight with the Tomb Robber.

"Your Yami, your resposiblity." Yugi laughed, knowing that the other two agreed. "I was wondering all of a sudden who the real caretaker around here is."

Meanwhile…

**/My little Yugi, is your light really undefeatable by the Dark? Is Horus this strong? And now that you have the talisman of Vengeance, you are unstoppable. But don't feel free just yet, you, along with your fellow Hikaris Ryou, Seer of Osiris and that Marik Ishtar, Descendant of the Priests of Ra, will fall down soon and I will strike the you in the most painful way possible…/ **

Seth cackled then the viewer turned to the brawling Yami and Bakura, with Yugi and Ryou trying in vain to stop them.

**/Poor Pharaoh Yugioh, unable to protect his only friend from the past? How long have you been with this precious Hikari of yours? I do hope you have been through a LOT together for a LONG time now, 'cause the stronger the bond, the more hurt will you get from loosing your precious Hikari; and you too Bakura, will feel even deeper pain now, since I will be taking away the young Hikari you treasure, just like how I took your brother. And then Malik Ishtar too will feel the pain, the price of enraging me, SETH! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!/**

****

****

****

****

**_~Maybe it's was you that made me strong,_**

**_Maybe it was your love that made me live,_**

**_Even though, I don't show it to you_**

**_Oh you don't know I care so much for you too!_**

****

**_And the only thing I ask of you is to stay_**

**_Never stray from me far away,_**

**_For I can't bear another day being alone,_**

**_Another day without you my Hikari, my Hoshii…~_****__**

_~Anyway, I'm glad I was able to share this with you, I feel a lot better._

_Thank You so much for the time. _

_Bye, then!_

_-Yugi~_

**_*--------------------*_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_We find out what's going on with Yami and Bakura, and who exactly are Akari and Shinji, but who the heck is the new character, Hokage? Seth too cooks up a new plan to finish off the Hikaris and sends another warrior, or is it a MORTAL warrior? And can they keep their secrets this long…?_**

**A/N: **HELLO! No, I'm not sleeping! I'm ALIVE 'N AWAKE!!! *props up to play CD*

Anyhow, I'm listening currently to my Celine Dion CD, it raises up me sprits, as usual hope you enjoy my little ficcie, and review.

PS: About the songs that'll be typed down here is written by Dark Strider the almightly writer!

_~Suggestions go in two ways: Be kind, this changes; be harsh, this destroys.~_

**Day 2-**

**Secrets behind the Darkness' Scars, **

**More Troubles for the Light's Secret**

Summer Break:

Monday-

Yugi marked the calendar MONDAY- PICNIC. 

Almost every month, Yugi had a picnic with his friends. And they had a picnic last week, so what's this new one for?

~*Flashback*~

"Take care, Anzu, Honda!"

Anzu was going to spend her time of vacation with her grandparent's while Honda and his family will spend their vacation/ family renunion somewhere else. They are both headed for the same place, Osaka, so they decided to buy their tickets at the same time, on the same plane.

"We'll miss you, Yugi, Jou!" Anzu hugged both Jou and Yugi, then Yami and Ryou.

"And take care of Jou when I'm not around." Honda teased.

"Funny." Jou snorted.

"Enjoy, guys." Ryou said.

"And don't forget to bring back souvenirs." Yami added.

"Yeah, we will. Bye!" The departing pair went to the ticket barrier.

"Bye, guys…" Yugi waved, smiling.

"Ne, Yami-chan?" Yugi tugged his Yami's sleeve while at the grocery store.

"Yes, aibou?" Yami answered, pushing the grocery cart.

"I was wondering if it's OK with you if we'll have a picnic." Yugi said.

"But we already had one last week, and the gang's not complete." Yami reminded him.

"I meant that it will only be a private picnic…" Yugi said. Yami blinked and paused his routine.

"Just the two of us." Yugi finished.

Yami thought for a moment then smiled. "Sure."

Yugi looked up. "Really?"

"Where do you want to have one?"

"Uhm, the Amusement Park, Golden Fields!" Yugi said happily.

"Good thing we're in the grocery store, we can buy a lot for it." Yami grinned. "Especially since one of us here is a big eater."

"No, I'm not." Yugi frowned.

"Yeah, whatever." Yami rolled the shopping cart down the aisle.

"Yami, we're not headed for the noodles aisle, we're going to the breads and cereals aisle! What were you thinking?" Yugi shouted.

"Oops, must've read wrong." Yami said, embarrassed.

"Someone misses his language." Yugi rolled his eyes as he led Yami down the hallway.

~*End of Flashback*~

"A private picnic? Wonder why I never thought of that?" Yugi smiled to himself. "Better get dressed. YAMI!"

"What is it?" Yami called from the kitchen.

"Are you going to get dressed already?" Yugi asked.

"In a minute. Go ahead." Yami answered.

"OK." Yugi rushed upstairs then to his bedroom when he stopped. _Since when have I climbed up this fast? I was just in the second step a minute ago._

Then Yugi just took a step in his door then at once he was in front of his dresser. _I never knew I was like the Road Runner. I was just by the door, then I'm here where I want to be? Is it a part of the talisman's power? My talisman's power?_

Yugi shook the thought off. _No, don't think of that now, you're here to have fun with Yami and you spend your time worrying about something that will shake you away from reality. I'll just think about this later._

Sighing, Yugi pulled out his dresser and pulled a pair of pants, different from his usual ones. 

"Good, now for my shirt." Yugi put the pants on, then searched the dresser for a shirt.

There were loads of shirts in the dresser; the one that caught his eye however is one of those that he rarely wore.

It was a blue shirt with a gust of wind blowing against a coconut tree in a beach as logo. It was nice.

"I'll have this." Yugi put the shirt on then noticed something else.

At the very end of the drawer was a neck belt, a blue one lined with gold and it had a golden colored buckle. It was different from his other neck belts, in fact it wasn't his.

Grandpa gave it to him, saying that it belonged to his ancestors, who it was he didn't know. But he said it is very special, it was passed down for god knows how long. 

"I never wore this, nor have I noticed it. But maybe…" A grin spread on Yugi's face. "A special item calls for a special occasion." And with that he changed his usual neck belt into his father's. _I hope you're watching this, whoever owns this, my ancestor. _And after the neck belt, he donned on the puzzle.

"Yami?" Yugi called.

"I'm ready." Yami came out of his room, wearing almost the same outfit he usually did.

"OK, let's go." Yugi opened the door, with Yami following closely behind.

But outside, someone was watching…

"Let's go see the rides, Yami." Yugi asked when they arrived at the park.

"Seriously, aibou, I'm not interested in such things." Yami said lazily.

"Come on, Yami, give it a try and I'll bet you'll like them. There's this Ferris Wheel, then the Roller Coaster, and the Haunted House too!" Yugi said excitedly.

 "Erm, Yugi I'm not-" Yami was cut short when Yugi pulled him to the Roller Coaster.

***

After handing their tickets, Yugi took a seat next to Yami and helped him buckle his seatbelt.

"Aibou, what's this for?" Yami pointed curiously and the seatbelts and fasteners.

"You'll see, but let me tell you two things before the ride will start: One, don't let go and two: Don't EVER stop screaming or you'll barf." Yugi smiled, imagining what reaction Yami would have with a roller coaster. "After all, this is your first try, and this is more exciting than Duel Monsters, you'll probably scream louder than me."

"How sure are you?" Yami felt the cab moving: the ride was about to start.

"Shout your hardest on three…" Yugi's eyes widened excitedly as the cabs started to go up. "One…"

And it got higher... "Two…" Yugi counted.

"Really, what do I have to scream for?" Yami blinked curiously.

"You'll see…"

And it reached the top. "Now Yami, THREE-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" 

As expected, the roller coaster shot down the descending stage of the ramp and it went in circles. And as _expected _Yugi _and _Yami were screaming their heads off.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOOD RA IS THIS?!"

"IT'S A ROLLER COASTER, YAMI, THIS IS HOW IT WORKS!"

"AAAHHHH! THIS IS A CURSED PLACE! GET ME OUT NOW!"

"YAMI, HANG ON THIS IS A GOOD ONE!"

"NO! LET ME OUT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

"JUST HANG ON TIGHT- WAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! YUGIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At the end of the ride, Yugi helped Yami up. "You OK, Yami?"

"Never-" Yami said between breaths. "Get me- near that- that cursed cart again!"

"It's not a cart Yami, it's a cab, and it's definitely not cursed." Yugi laughed at his Yami's paled expression. "That's how the roller coaster goes. How about lunch?"

"Just get me away from that thing!" Yami's eyes glared at the cab.

Yugi laughed then the pair headed for the food court. 

"Any other rides you wanna try?" Yugi offered after they ate lunch.

"I don't want to risk my life with you again." Yami answered.

"OK, how about the Ferris Wheel?" Yugi asked.

"Huh? 'Fairy's Wheel'?" Yami glanced curiously.

"I meant 'Ferris Wheel' spelled as F-E-R-R-I-S." Yugi grinned. "It's not so exciting but it's great, come on." 

Yugi took his Yami's hand and they headed for the Ferris Wheel, paid their tickets and took a cab.

"The view's great up here!" Yugi pointed the small city below, and the people looked like dots.

"How fascinating." Yami was wide-eyed behind the glass too. "I've never seen a place this high. This is great."

"Told you." Yugi smiled. "We'll be going down after four turns."

"Wow, is that our house." Yami seemed like he didn't hear his Hikari, for he was totally amazed by the sight. Yugi sweatdropped. "No use telling."

Meanwhile, the spying shadow earlier re-appeared near the Food Court, glaring at Yugi and Yami heading her way. 

"I'm glad I'm the one sent for this mission, I love to spill blood, and also…" the spy glared at Yami. "It was my long desire to make the Pharaohs, Sons of Ra, suffer. Now I have him…" her eyes fixed on Yugi. "Pharaoh Yugioh, you have changed from the cold hearted ruthless Pharaoh into a kind, soft and friendly type, and I guess I have your precious light to blame. To lose him should hurt you beyond your own death. Interesting how a human heart works…" And with that, the evil spy planned her mischief against the unsuspecting pair.

"I wanna go to the Horror Museum now, Yami!" Yugi pointed the huge black building quite far away from the colorful rides.

"That building doesn't look inviting." Yami said.

'"C'mon Yami, it's rather exciting and scary." Yugi smiled.

"Oh fine, let's go- OW!" Yami fell down when he bumped into somebody.

"Ouch, what we're you thinking, you pathetic mortal?"

"I think I know only _one _person who would use _that expression…" Yami looked up. "BAKURA?!"_

"What're you doing here?" Bakura sat up.

"Oh, hey Yugi, Yami!" Ryou waved at them. "Hey, where's Malik and Marik?"

"Hi Ryou, Bakura. Marik and Malik didn't come along because he had his RESEARCH to do." And by the sound of that, Ryou knew what the small boy meant. "So having fun on your own too?" Yugi asked as Ryou approached.

"Nah, I planned to come alone then I somehow managed to plead Bakura off the ring." Ryou explained.

"It's 'piss off'." Bakura snorted.

"Whatever." Ryou shrugged. "I'm headed for the Horror Museum today, wanna come along?" 

"Actually that's where we're headed. Let's go together."

"Sure. Come on Yamis." Ryou and Yugi led the way while the two as usual bickering spirits followed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"GOOD RA WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

A floating head that looked real floated towards the foursome as they entered the fifth part of the building, the Curses of the English. So far they have been through the first, Beneath the Greens, the second, A Night at Death Woods, the third, The Dark Fears Age and the fourth, Trip of Terror to Transylvania.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Ryou and Yugi hugged each other in fear.

"This place is cursed." Bakura trembled.

"Huh? You're scared Yami?" Ryou glanced at Bakura.

"Sh-shut up kid." Bakura was paler than normal, Ryou grinned.

"Anyway, we've got to go straight ah-YAMI LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Yugi pointed a huge witch like mannequin with the most horrible face you've ever seen head towards Yami and Bakura.

"GOOD RA!!!" Yami and Bakura unconsciously hugged each other in fright. 

Yugi and Ryou fell down their backs laughing, especially at the reaction their Yamis had when they realized what their Hikaris are laughing at and began shouting at each other.

"Good one, anyway, let's see this side, we're near the exit…" Yugi pointed the last section: Scare in the Pyramids.

"This is the part where the mummies come out." Yugi told the clueless Yamis. "And some cat guardians with ugly masks and uglier faces…kinda creppy to describe." 

"And _Ancient Pharaohs_ stabbing your back?" Bakura glared at Yami.

"Not to mention _Tomb Robbers _creeping away with all the gold you can get?" Yami shot back.

"Can't you two just stop- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" They screamed when they noticed a mummy come towards them.

"Holy Osiris." The Yamis chorused.

"Let's beat." Ryou led them down the path.

Soon the foursome encountered mummies, cat demons, Winged Cobras and many more.

"We're nearly out!" Yugi declared.

"Good news!" Yami replied, panting.

"C'mon,Yami!" Ryou tugged Bakura's sleeve.

"Fine, I wanna get out of this crap!" Bakura raced Yami to the exit.

"Yugi?" Ryou noticed the other Hikari staring at something moving.

"Hey, does that look like a scorpion?" Yugi pointed the huge bug moved towards them.

"Erm yeah, but it doesn't look THAT big in the real thing, nor does it look to scary." Ryou commented.

"Rather it looks so…real?" Yugi gasped when the scorpion wrapped its stinger around him. "RYOU!"

"Yugi? YUGI?!" Ryou made a move to come after him but the scorpion already bust through the wall down the outside trail.

"Damn, YAMI, BAKURA!" Ryou dashed through the exit where he found the two bickering.

"Ryou? What is it?" Yami noticed the pale boy. Bakura seemed to have momentarily stopped too.

"Yami, its-" Ryou paused when he heard a way too familiar scream pierce the air. "HELP ME!!!"

Ryou this time need not to tell Yami what's wrong. "YUGI!" Yami made a dash towards the source of the voice

Ryou and his counterpart followed and gasped.

Atop the Ferris wheel, the Scorpion held Yugi by its tail and waved him dangerously above the air.

"YAMI! HELP ME!" Yugi cried, tears flowed down his cheeks in fear.

"AIBOU!!" Yami cried helplessly as Yugi dangled above him.

"Yami, thank God you're here!" Yugi breathed.

"I'm coming, Aibou, don't worry." Yami said, who was panicking himself. _The question is…_

"And how do you intend to do so?" Bakura mentioned what was in his fellow spirit's mind. "The situation seems pretty hopeless you know."

"Bakura!" Ryou frowned.

"No…what can I do…?" Yami watched helplessly as Yugi struggled against the huge Scorpion, then his head fell in despair while other people there were panicking and pointing at the Scorpion.

"LET ME GO!" Yugi struggled but to no avail.

The Scorpion held him as if it was the only purpose in his life.

"YAMI!" Yugi sobbed. _That's stupid, you know he can't come up here. You have to do this on your own. Yami will not always be there to cater at your every whim._

"LET ME GO BASTARD!" Yugi kicked the bottom side of the tail with all his might.

The Scorpion screamed in pain and dropped Yugi.

_You are ABSOLUTELY stupid! _Yugi screamed to himself as he found himself falling. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Yugi?" Ryou looked up when he heard Yugi screaming and his eyes bugged out. "Oh my god!"

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT DID THAT IDIOT DO?!" Bakura shouted.

"Aibou?" Yami screamed when he saw what danger his light was in. "AIBOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" He quickly ran to the Ferris Wheel's entrance, not caring whether the police men are going to arrest him for trespassing the strict yellow line.

"YAMI!!!!!!!!" His counterpart screamed as he saw his Yami and friends run towards him.

"YUGI!!!!" Yami cried, tears started building up his eyes. He knew that he can't save him anymore; it'll take a miracle for Yugi to get out of this alive. 

_Tempest Wing! **_

Yugi, instead of hitting the ground flat, found himself floating slowly. _I'm…floating?_

Yugi's feet reached the ground softly, safely, as if he just went out of bed. _How did that happen? Did my Talisman save me too? I heard 'Tempest Wing', is that what saved me? Is that what made me float? Is this what my power gives off? Then, maybe I have the power of the…_

"YUGI!"

The boy looked up. "Yami…" Then he suddenly felt being pulled into the arms of his panic-stricken dark half.

"Oh God Yugi, I'm so sorry…" Yami cried freely as he cradled the younger one close to him. 

"Yami…"Yugi smiled to himself. "I'm glad I'm alive too."

Soon, an ambulance arrived, and the Scorpion was taken care of, for after Yugi slipped away, it just fell off the Ferris wheel, to the surprise of everyone. Especially Yugi's.

"Some day this was." Bakura walked down the road with his little light.

"Whatever you say. I pity Yami though, and Yugi too." Ryou said.

"Geez, that pharaoh is getting way too soft for his own good." Bakura huffed to himself.

Ryou sighed. Sometimes he wondered if his Yami even cared for anyone.

Then the Millennium Ring began to glow. Bakura looked alarmed. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

"There's someone around here…" Bakura glared at his surroundings.

Ryou and Bakura were busy staring at front that they didn't notice a pair of hands came out of the shadows and gagged the unsuspecting Ryou. "Hmph…Baku…ra…hmph…!" The younger one struggled as he disappeared towards the shadowy alley. 

"Ryou? RYOU?!"  Bakura screamed as his light disappeared from his side.

"Hmph-Let-me-hmph-GO!" Ryou bit the hand of his attacker.

The attacker screamed and lets go of Ryou who falls to the ground.

"You brat! I'll teach you to mess up with me!" The attacker picked up Ryou from the ground and choked him.

"Ack…Ya…mi…" Ryou saw black spots before his visioin.

Then his attacker fell forward and dropped him. 

"Ow…" Ryou rubbed his neck then looked up. "Yami!"

"Who are you, bastard?" Bakura shouted at the attacker.

"None of your business, Tomb Robber!" The stranger attacked Bakura. Bakura was thrown to the wall.

"Bakura!" Ryou gasped.

"Get out of here now!" Bakura hissed in pain as he stood up.

"No, I'm not going to leave you!" Ryou said.

"Just go, you're just a nuisance. If he gets me, he'll kill you next easily!" Bakura shot back.

Ryou froze, he couldn't tell whether Bakura either wanted to shoo him off or if he really cared for his Hikari. He was convinced however, at Bakura's reason.

But before he could reply, the attacker throws his cloak off. 

The attacker was a woman! But she doesn't look human, for she had a lion's head and clawed hands. "How dare you, brat," She pointed her finger at Ryou. "Insult the Goddess of War!"

"War?" Bakura gasped. "SEKHMETH?"

"Sekhmeth?"  Bakura questioned. 

"She's the Goddess of War of Egypt." Bakura explained. "And she's a bit nasty."

"Why, thank you, Bakura…" Sekhmeth took out something she wore on her neck. It was a red diamond with a lion's head on it. It looked like…

"A talisman? SHE has one too?!" Ryou blurted.

"A what?" Bakura turned to his Hikari, surprised.

_Oops. _Ryou panicked. "Uh you see…"

"What a smart child you are, Ryou. Much like your brother, Bakura, like _Shinji, if I recall correctly, you killed him before. Is this child another victim? Well it seems like what the Egyptians say about you is true." Sekhmeth taunted. "You ARE cursed."_

"SHUT UP!" Bakura screamed. Ryou gasped, he never saw his Yami become this angry. It's as if he would kill anyone in his way, even Ryou himself. Then again, his Yami could kill him anytime he'd wish…would he?

"Avoiding the fact, Tomb Robber? You abandoned your brother before, and now it's your fault why you lost him. Who could now ever learn to love an idiot like you?" Sekhmeth cackled.

"Leave him alone!" Ryou shouted, surprised at himself. Bakura looked at him as if he was thinking that his light had gone insane. Snapping at Sekhmeth like that does take a lot of courage…and stupidity.

"You're bossing around me, kid?" Sekhmeth took a step towards the smaller one.

Ryou trembled as Sekhmeth pointed her finger at him. "You know what I can do to you."

"Sekhmeth, leave the kid out of this!" Bakura raged. "What are you here for?"

"You too, Bakura. Now you're both making me very angry!" Sekhmeth's eyes became red with light. "You'll pay dearly…FLAMING ARROW!!!" She pointed at Bakura who hit the wall.

"NO!" Ryou gasped as he watched Sekhmeth walk slowly towards the struggling Yami.

"Ryou…" Bakura forced himself up.

"Poor little idiot…" Sekhmeth smirked as she hit Bakura again.

Ryou watched helplessly as Bakura was being hit all over again by Sekhmeth. "Stop it…please…" _What can I do?_

**/Are you willing to help?/**

"Huh?" Ryou looked around.

**/Use my magic, call upon it…/**

"Who are you? Are you the talisman?" Ryou asked. Then something else was whispered in his head. "Are you sure it'll work?" 

**/Yes, now do what you have to do. /**

****

"Ack…" Bakura stumbled weakly. 

"It's over now, Bakura…" Sekhmeth raised her blade. "I'll send you back to Osiris to be with your brother…"

_I'm over now… _Bakura shut his eyes, ready to accept the blow.

_Venom Wrap!_

Then a scream pierced the air.

And Bakura gasped when he realized it was Sekhmeth who screamed as she fell down. He looked around for his savior and his jaw dropped. "RYOU?!"

Ryou held out his hand as mummy bandages attacked the goddess at his command.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Sekhmeth was sent sprawling, but before she hit the wall, she vanished.

"Wow." Ryou collapsed, exhausted.

"Great!" Bakura groaned. "Now she'll never leave us alone."

"You don't need to tell me." Ryou got up. "At least that's better than dying for nothing."

"How did you do that?" Bakura turned to his Hikari. "It's impossible that those bandages will just come out of nowhere!"

"Actually it did, I didn't expect it to be that strong. It just came." Ryou shrugged.

"Let's go home, I've got enough beatings for one day." Bakura groaned as he collapsed.

"Bakura!" Ryou supported his Yami.

"Let go, I can walk by myself." Bakura growled.

"Stop being stubborn for once and let me help you!" Ryou said.

"Ryou…" Bakura stared at him for a moment. "Oh fine…"

"A lot better." Ryou smiled, uncertain at the wave of gratitude and compassion he had seen at his Yami's eyes a while ago.

After all, he never cared for anyone…

…Right?

***

"Feeling any better, aibou?"

"A lot, thanks Yami."

Yugi lay at the hospital bed, his lungs were sore for being squeezed tightly by the Scorpion, other than that he will be released well by tomorrow afternoon.

"Grandpa called, and he said that he'll not be coming home soon yet. But he wishes you well." Yami said as he made himself and Yugi some juice.

"Oh, thanks." Was Yugi's short reply. 

After a pause came the question Yugi feared would come. "How did you do that?" Yami asked.

"Did what?" Yugi trembled.

"You floated."

"That's impossible."

"I'm not blind Yugi."

"…"

"Well?"

"I really don't know Yami. It just happened."

Yami paused, and then looked at his aibou's eyes. They didn't look like they are hiding something.

"It's just that, Yugi, it's strange…" Yami sighed. "I'm just…"

"I know you're worried, but whatever force that was, it saved me, so we both gotta be grateful." 

"OK…"

"Ne, Yami?" Yugi asked again.

"Hmm?"

"Who's Akari?"

Yami froze. "What are you talking about?"

"Akari, the person who the Serpent was talking about. Who is he?" 

"Erm, Yugi I don't…"

"Yami please."

"Ok, Yugi, he's a special person to me."

"In a way that?"

"In a way that he made me realize what friendship is all about, and how important it is. But he died, and it was all my fault…"

"Wh-what happened?"

"Well, back then I used the evil powers of the Shadow Realm, and it sort of controlled me. And while it was controlling me, a lot of people were killed, and one of them was Akari.

"He was my only best friend in Egypt, the first person ever to understand me, the way I felt, and that I still had a heart. But then…HE ruined everything!" Tears formed on Yami's eyes.

"He?" Yugi sensed his Yami's distress.

"The damned god Seth, he tricked me, he USED me to be freed from his prison the Shadow Realm, and he made me kill Akari…" Yami held his head on his hands and cried. 

"I promised to be his friend, to protect him and we'll always be together as friends but now…"

"Shhh, Yami it's over calm down." Yugi comforted his Yami. _Yamis__ have such interesting histories. "I'm sure he's not mad at you, he'll always be your friend, because he understands your situation back then. That's why don't blame yourself, he wouldn't want it. If he can, he'll re-appear here and snap some sense into you." Yugi looked at his Yami who smiled. "I'm sure he's not angry at you, not even a bit. That's why cheer up."___

"Thanks Yugi. I've been bearing that burden for millennia already." Yami smiled. 

"That's heavy." Yugi joked.

"Honestly Yugi." Yami turned serious. "It startles me why he wanted to eliminate Akari so much. He said that it was because of some item with magical powers, that he needed it. Something that was called a Talisman…"

"A what?!" Yugi gasped.

"A Talisman. What's with it Yugi?" Yami looked at him, curious.

_A Talisman?__ Akari had it too? Just like me. Meaning that Seth, whoever he is, is after me? Must that mean that…? Yugi swallowed. __Yami, Seth will turn Yami from me too? Just like what he did to Akari? Is this the darkness whoever the voice was talking about? _

"Yugi?" Yami looked over him, worried.

"Ah, Yami? Oh no, I'm just thinking how cruel Seth is…yeah that's it!" Yugi lied.

"I know." Yami sighed coldly. "He's a betrayer, and he's making me turn into one. I remembered he had Bakura under him before too. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he made him kill his brother, I think his name is Shinji, Shinji Bakura."

"Woah, that's heart breaking."

"Bakura? Have heartbreak? That's something to laugh at."

""Well of course he's upset about it, very if possible, but of course he won't show it."

"I guess you're right."

Yugi thought for awhile then asked again. "Did you cry when you lost Akari?"

"It's not such a nice thing to talk about, but I have to admit that I did, maybe even did worse than that." Yami replied staring at the busy city outside.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it made me sort of a "closed" person: I was less open to people and I didn't want to remind myself of the benefits of friendship, it makes me remember the hurt as well. That's why when you first had me, I didn't want to come out too often or even be a part of your life. Maybe because I don't want to face the same pain, or maybe I was just scared…" 

"Yami…" Yugi looked up at him. Yami smiled softly at his aibou's direction.

"But back then, when I was watching you with your friends, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda and Bakura, I thought to myself "why not give myself another chance?" After all, it is a bit cold and painful being alone."

"You made the right choice Yami." Yugi nodded. "You definitely did.

"I know I did." Yami replied. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have realized how great it is to be a part of you and your friends."

"I have to agree on that."

"*yawn* I'm very sleepy!" 

"I think you should get your sleep Aibou."

"Right, goodnight Yami." Yugi sighed sleepily as he lay his head down the pillow, instantly falling asleep.

"Right…" Yami smiled at his light's sleeping form, then it slowly faded when he remembered his past conversation with Akari from before…

~*Flashback*~

_"Ne, Yami-chan?"_

_"Hmm?"___

_"Did you ever know what it means to loose something?"_

_"Probably not…"_

_"But what would you feel when you'll lose something important?"___

_"I dunno, but all I know is, it'll hurt. Maybe only a little though, but it'll hurt…"_

_"Someday, Ra will make you feel that pain. But with all my heart, I wish you wouldn't have to feel it the way I did…"_

_"What do you mean?" Yami blinked then gazed at his friend._

_"When someone dies in front of you, and that you're unable to protect him, you'll not only suffer deep pain, but also guilt…" Akari paused, remembering the pain of the death of his grandfather._

_"That'll never happen to me, I can do anything, it means I can protect anything too.!" _

_"Thought so."__ Akari sighed to himself. Then he smiled._

_"Oh god, Akari hang on please…"_

_Yami held his dying friend's hand as he was about to go to the Field of Reeds._

_"I..it's..ok…okay...Yami…" Akari coughed out blood._

_"No, you're not, and this is all my fault!" Yami's tears slid down from his face down Akari's golden bangs._

_"Ya…mi…don't…blame…yourse…lf for…this…" Akari choked, but he forced a smile on his face._

_"Akari, for Ra's sake, please don't leave me…" Yami cried._

_"It hurts…doesn't it?" _

_"Of course it does, you're the only friend I have…"_

_"If you'd ever live from this… and had found a new friend, I beg of you…take care of him…if you don't want the same pain to come back, probably…it'll be worse…"_

_"I promise…"_

_"I…I…love you…goodbye, friend…" Akari's hand dropped to the floor._

_"Akari, Akari…AKARI!!!!!" _

~*End of Flashback*~

_I promised you, Akari…_ Yami thought. _ I promised that when I find a new friend, I'll never fail him, as I've failed you… _He took his sleeping aibou's hand. _They'll have to kill me first before they hurt Yugi. I'll not let them hurt Yugi, never again…_

"Well this is helping me!"

"Yami stop complaining, it's just alcohol!"

"ACK! STOP IT! IT HURTS!"

Bakura struggled, groaning in pain, as his Hikari gently applied alcohol on a cut on his hand. "LET ME GO!"

"Just a little more Bakura!"

Bakura wrapped a bandage of clean linen around the cut. "There, done!"

"THANK THE GOODNESS OF RA!"

"Yami!"

"Whatever!" Bakura trodded to the upstair bedroom he and Bakura shared (OK I just made this up), since Ryou would not let him inside his father's room, even though his father was in a business trip, for *security* reasons.

"Whose turn is it to sleep on the floor today?" Ryou asked.

"Hmph." Bakura grunted.

"I'm taking that as your turn, Bakura." Ryou said. "So get the bed ready."

"Fine!" Bakura took out the mat from the closet while Ryou looked outside the window. "Who's Shinji?"

"Come again?"

"Who's Shinji, Sekhmeth said he was your…"

"Brother, younger than me for about three years. I was separated from him when he was only three. I found him again at the Pharaoh's Palace, but I never knew it was him…and then when I did, he died, because of me…"

"Did you kill him?"

"No need to ask, I didn't do it intentionally though."

"No need to tell."

"Hmph, what do you know about being alone, you always have your friends and your dad with you! I have none before even now."

"…"

"Ryou?"

"I'm sorry Yami, oyazumi." Ryou retired to his bed and fell asleep, leaving a puzzled Bakura to think over his words. _For some reason, did I hurt him? Bakura looked over his hikari's innocent face. __I don't know him much, just like he doesn't know me. For all I know, his innocence could be hiding a lot more than it seems… _

_I don't know why but somehow…_

_It bothers me…_

**A/N: **End of the chap 2! Anyway, stay tuned for chapter three!

**Chap. 3: **Truths are hard to hide, but they will come out no matter what. This chapter focuses on the two main Hikari's past, and a little of Marik's and Malik's. I made up most of Ryou's and Yugi's past here, but what'll happen when the Yamis realize…that their "innocent" Hikaris have gone through more trouble, not to mention pains and scars, than they did…and what will be the reaction when they find out their secret? Find out in **Chap. 3- Truths, Pains and Shocks**.

Darkhopemisstress@yahoo.com

 


	4. Chapter III: Homage to Bast

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait! Anyway here is chap. 3 of my fic, so enjoy as usual and remember to KEEP ON REVIEWING, Yugioh rocks, and so do you!**

**_You Are Not Alone_**

**_Chapter III_**

**_Truths Pains and Shocks_**

**_~Things are not what they seem, even the brightly covered books can hold painful and haunting stories. This goes for Yugi and Ryou, can their pasts hide more than they seem? What if something comes back from the past to haunt them again? What will the Yamis think of it? And what will the Yamis do about it? It is here we find out the truths and pains…one by one…_**

****

****

****

**Homage to Bast:**

**Day 3-**

***Yugi***

**I Wish It Never Happened To You…**

**_Do you remember me?_**

****

****

**_I used to tell you that you're worthless_**

****

****

**_I was the one who raised my hand against you_**

****

****

**_I made you bleed, I made you cry_**

****

****

**_Your sobs delight me, you weakling,_**

****

****

**_And nothing makes me happier_**

****

****

**_My pathetic son, I want you to cry for mercy_**

****

****

**_My worthless child, I want you to die, for being nothing…_**

****

****

**_I want you gone, my son_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Yugi…_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

_He delights upon making me cry, seeing me plead for my life. Lucky for me that Grandpa took me in, away from him. _

Yugi sighed at the memory of his father, his other family, as he stared at a decade old newspaper sitting on their attic with the blaring headlines: **_"FATHER JAILED FOR CHILD ABUSE; SON SUBMITTED TO THE CARE OF HIS GRANDFATHER"_**.

Yugi and Marik were cleaning the attic while Yami and Malik did the bedrooms. 

"What're you staring at Yugi?" Marik asked.

"Oh, nothing Marik." Yugi quickly folded the newspaper. "I'll keep this one."

"What's that?" 

"Nothing, just some newspapers."

"OK."  
Marik and Yugi finished cleaning the musty attic when they heard Malik shout. "CREAM PIES IN THE KITCHEN, COME AND GET IT!"

"Coming!" Marik replied. "C'mon Yugi, let's bust out of here."

"Right." Yugi turned back to the attic. _Back then, I was so scared of this place…_

_This was used to be my room, when I lived with Dad…and it still has everything: my old furniture (bed, dresser and a small chest, all broken and old), clothes (Dad gave me his VERY OLD clothes for me to wear when I was young, probably it belonged to his grandfather), toys (three toys only to be exact, all were either dented or moldy)…_

_…and memories…_

_…all painful and bloody…_

Yugi reached for the remote control, flicking through the screen were channels with nothing to show. 

Sighing, the boy stuffed the fest of his piece of cream pie in his mouth. Yami and Malik were arguing over the last slice.

Marik watched them, amused.

Yugi turned back to the TV and saw a new telecast being shown.

**_A prisoner escape has occurred at the Higlands Estate Prison, and it happened in Cell 16-K. _**

**_How the escape occurred, it still remains a mystery. But it is shown that the wall was busted down by an explosive, the guard however, said he didn't see anything._**

****

****

****

****

Yugi blinked, the cell looked familiar.

…oddly familiar…

**_The escaped prisoner was condemned to be jailed for life after being subjected to many crimes, most were brutal. And he is identified as…_**

****

****

****

Yugi gasped when he heard the name of the criminal. "No…NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yugi?" Yami took a glance at his aibou who just shot up the staircase. "Yugi?!"

"What's with him?" Malik wondered when the other three raced up to follow the boy when Marik stopped to stare at the abandoned screen, still showing the same channel. "Hmm…" the other hikari wondered as he listened. While doing so, his eyes widened slowly with the newly gathered information. "No way!"

***

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami knocked at the door.

There was no answer. 

"Yugi?" Malik called after the other Yami.

"What's wrong with him?" Yami sighed. "This never happened before."

"The TV must be cursed." Malik said.

"Whatever." Yami groaned. Then he heard the doorbell. "Could you get that for me?"

Malik nod and ran down the steps while Yami knocked on Yugi's door again. "Aibou, can we talk for a minute? Please…"

The door creaked open revealing the tear-stained face of the scared Hikari. "Sorry, Yami…"

"Aibou, what's wrong?" Yami asked, worried since Yugi rarely acted like this.

"No, it's nothing…" Yugi bit his pale lip. "Come in…"

Yami entered the room while Yugi closed the door behind him. 

"It can't be just nothing Yugi, what's with you, really?" Yami asked again.

"No I just…over reacted that's all…" Yugi swallowed, forcing a smile on his ghostly white face. "I'm all right Yami, really."

"Ok, if you…"

"YAMI, HELP! THERE'S AN INTRUDER DOWN HERE!"

"Malik!" Yami gasped.

"HE WANTS YUGI, YAMI, HE WANTS YUGI!"

"Why me?" Yugi trembled, then gasped. "No way!"

"I'm coming!" Yami went downstairs with Yugi.

Marik was by the kitchen waving the pair to come there.

"Yami's holding him off." Marik said. "We've got to get out of here, Yugi. He said he wants to see you, but…"

"Marik take Yugi out, I'll go help Malik." Yami opened the back door. "Get out Yugi, Marik NOW!"

The Hikaris nod then dashed out.

Yami sighed. _Now how long can we hold him off?_

"Yugi, we're safe here for now…"

"I hope so." 

Yugi and Marik panted against the concrete wall of an alley. "Maybe Malik will just scream at me mentally that it's over."

Marik said.

"Yeah." Yugi nod.

"Ne, Yugi?"

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me what made you upset?"  
"It's nothing…"

"Well, I guess you won't tell me."

"I'm sorry…"

"But I think I know…"

Yugi looked up at him. "What do you mean?"  
"It's your dad, isn't it?"

Yugi looked horrified. "Ho…how did you…?"

"I saw it on TV, Yugi, he was…"

//Marik…/'

/Yami?!/ Marik gasped.

//He's not alone…//

/He? You mean…/

//He's got, according to Yami, Seth, an evil God.//

/Eh?!/

//Get Yugi out of there, we're fighting Seth off now, but that stranger is after you…//

/Got it… be careful…/

//You too.//

Marik grabbed Yugi's hand. "Let's get…" 

Then the pair heard footsteps.

"Who's that?" Yugi tugged the taller blond's sleeve in fear.

At once, Marik pulled Yugi behind him, glaring at the approaching shadow. "He's coming."

"Dad is?" Yugi trembled.

"Definitely." Marik cracked his knuckles. "Looks like he's here for a fight."

"He…he'll hurt you…" Yugi looked at Marik.

"I'll do all that I can to hold him off. Our top priority is you." Marik smiled at Yugi. "You'll be OK."

_Yeah, but will YOU be ok? _Yugi questioned silently.

Then out of the shadows, Yugi's father approached.

Yugi let out a scream, Marik grit his teeth. _Here comes the monster…_

"At last, here you are, Yugi…" the older man said, grinning.

"Do…don't you come near me!" Yugi shouted.

"Yeah, leave my friend alone, bakemono!" Marik said.

"Don't order me around, squirt." Mr. Mouto said, glaring at Marik.

"Shut up bastard." Marik shot back. "Do you want to get back at Yugi so badly, that you called upon Seth?"

"I'd do anything to hear my son's voice again, even if it means being a slave to Seth." Mr. Mouto said, smiling cruelly. 

"Yeah, you want to hear his voice again…" Marik's eyes narrowed. "Screaming…in _agony_!"

"Ah, nothing thrills me more!" Mr. Mouto said.

"Marik…" Yugi sobbed.

"And now, I have him where I want him!" Mr. Mouto lunged for Marik who avoided his punch. 

"Marik!" Yugi gasped.

"I'm OK, I can fight him even without the Millennium Rod!" Marik stood up and threw a punch at Mr. Mouto.

"You're not in this, kid, don't get involved!"

"Shut up!" Marik kicked Mr. Mouto away.

"Give Yugi to ME!" Mr. Mouto began to glow black and sent a telepathic attack at Marik. Marik was sent sprawling to the end of the alley. 

"MARIK!" Yugi screamed as he ran to his friend's side. "Marik, please wake up."

"He'll not wake, Yugi." Mr. Mouto stepped in front of his trembling son. 

"Leave me alone!" Yugi stood in front of Marik. "Leave Marik alone!"

"Ha, you and your fake courage!" Mr. Mouto laughed, causing Yugi to double up in fear. "Yes, Yugi, you're always scared. You can't even stand for your friend."

"Why, why did you sell yourself to evil?" Yugi wept. "How could you Dad?!"

"Is it obvious?" Mr. Mouto kicked Yugi on the stomach. Yugi gasped. "I wanted to see you suffer." Mr. Mouto went on. "I wanted to see you bleed!" He punched Yugi on the face. "I longed to torture you again, because I wanted to hear you scream…" He threw Yugi to the wall, Yugi screamed in pain.

"I wanted to make you suffer after what I've gone through in the Prison. Did you know how much PAIN you caused me?" the crazed man kicked Yugi's weak body sprawling on the floor over and over again. "Did you know what they did to me? How they treated me? How they RIDICULED me?! NO! How dare you live so happy, so full, when I was cold and exiled away? _THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! GO TO HELL SON OF A BITCH!_" Mr. Mouto twisted Yugi's arm.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed as his right arm crippled against his father's rough touch. _Stop it Dad, it hurts…_

_Please stop…_

***

//Marik?!//

/…/

//MARIK?!//

/…/

"Shit, Yami, Marik's out cold!" Malik shouted.

Seth was gone, too wounded to carry on against the two spirits, or that was the way it looked.

"Yugi and Marik, they must be in trouble!" Yami gasped.

"Let's go Yami, the Hikaris need us." Malik opened the door and went out. 

_Yugi, please be OK, I'm coming… _Yami prayed to himself as he followed the other spirit.

Yugi screamed even more.

His father's heeled shoe against his bleeding skull, he groaned as he held his broken arm. 

"What, only this? Scream more, cry more…" Mr. Mouto stepped on Yugi's head harder, his heel crushing against the skull.

"ITAI!" Yugi sobbed. _Yami…_

"BASTARD!"

"Huh? JOUNOUCHI?!"

Jounouchi stood by the alley, horrified at the sight. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Jou, get out of here!"

"Shut up!" Mr. Mouto kicked Yugi's broken ribs. Yugi sobbed in pain.

"Leave Yugi alone man!" Jounouchi's eyes were burning in anger. 

"And who are you to boss me around?" Mr. Mouto pulled Yugi up by his hair, showing Jou his blood and tear-stained face, obviously revealing pain and despair.

At the end of the alley, Marik was slowly stirring awake. "Huh…Shit, Yugi!" The other Hikari too was horrified at what had become of his friend.

"Stop this please." Yugi groaned in pain.

"I said SHUT UP!" Mr. Mouto banged Yugi's head against the concrete wall. The wall was stained with Yugi's blood.

"YUGI!" Jou screamed.  
Marik was glowing golden. "YOU…YOU TEME!!!"

Mr. Mouto gasped at Marik. 

"GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!" Marik's eyes flashed golden, a strong wave of light swept through the alley.

_Sun Spots!_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mr. Mouto screamed in pain as a huge white void appeared before him, burning him.

Marik's eyes focused a glare at Mr. Mouto, and the other man's pain intensified.

But that was all Marik could take. His eyes rolled at the back of his head and fainted.

Mr. Mouto, skin burned but still alive, fainted after him.

"Marik!" Jou checked Marik's pulse and sighed, it was normal…but what about Yugi?

"Yugi?" Jou patted Yugi's wrist. "HOLY SHIT, YUGI!" _His pulse…it's so…weak!_

"Jou?" Malik and Yami came out the alley.

"OH RA, YUGI!" Yami knelt beside his aibou.

"MARIK!" Malik rushed to the other Hikari.

"Marik's fine, but Yugi…" Jou bit his lip. "His pulse is below normal, I dunno if he'll make it. That _man…" Jou glared at the fallen Mr. Mouto. "whacked Yugi's head there…" he pointed the blood-stained wall. "Probably that's one of the many things he did to Yug. I'm sorry Yami, I'm calling the police." _

"Thank you." Yami whispered as he gently rocked Yugi's weak body. Jou can be heard talking on his cellphone in the background.

And another ambulance came to the scene.

"Mr. Mouto, Mr. Ishtar and Mr. Katsuya?"

"Hai?" Yami stood up along with Jou and Malik.

"Young Marik is very luck since he sustained only minor head and back injuries, but the other one, Mr. Yugi…" the nurse sighed deeply, seeing the worried look on the trio's faces. 

"He's in the ICU right now; he's gone through not only a severely fractured arm, but also head, neck, back, chest and lower abdominal injuries. Some vital organs are deeply wounded too. He has very little chance of living. But we are doing all that we can. Hopefully he will live…hopefully." The nurse sighed sympathetically before handing Yugi's and Marik's room number then leaving the shocked men.

"Yugi…" Yami bit his lip.

"Yami, it's going to be OK…" Jou wished that those words would comfort not only Yami, but also himself.

"I've failed my Hikari…" Yami collapsed down a chair, gasping for breath. 

"How could that BASTARD do that to him?" Malik punched the wall. "How could he do that to Marik?!"

"Let's go see them, I'm going to tell the others about this." Jou helped Yami up. 

"I'm going to see Yugi." Yami said as he headed to the hallway to Yugi's room, while Malik went for Marik's.

Jou sighed painfully as he went to the phone booth and began to dial a number.

"Hello?"

"It's me Jou."

"Jou? What's up?"

"It's Yugi and Marik; they're both in the hospital."

"EH?! Why?"

"Some bastard nearly killed them, I mean Marik's fine but Yugi's way worse."

"I…I'll be coming as soon as I can, do you want me to tell the others for you?"

"Fine, thanks."

"You're welcome, bye!"

"Bye, Ryou…thanks…"

Yami sat down beside his aibou's bed. Yugi looked as pale as the sheets, the green monitor beside him beeped. _There is still hope, aibou will live. _Yami encouraged himself.

//Aibou, are you there? It's me, Yami…//

****

****

***

****

****

****

**_It's dark…_**

****

****

**_It's so cold…_**

****

****

**_Am I dead?_**

****

****

**_Is this the end of everything?_**

****

****

_//Aibou, are you there?...//_

**_Yami?_****_ Was that Yami?_**

****

****

_//It's me, Yami…//_

**_It IS Yami! He's here for me!_**

****

_//Please come back Yugi, we're all worried about you…//****_

**_They're all worried about me? They need me?_**

****

****

_//Please, aibou, live; live for all of your friends: Jou, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, Marik…, live for Grandpa…live for me_

_…I love you...//_

**_I must live…make me live…LET ME LIVE!!!_**

****

****

**/And life shall you have, go back, Yugi Mouto. Many lives still need you./**

**_I will live! I will live! _**

****

****

**_I'M COMING, YAMI!_**

****

****

****

****

"Yugi…" Yami squeezed Yugi's hand. "Oh aibou…" He sighed, defeated and began to cry.

"Don't worry…" 

Yami gasped as he felt someone squeeze his hand in return. "I'm here, I'll always be."  
"Aibou…" Yami hugged his light tightly.

Yugi smiled as he returned the gesture. "I'm sorry Yami…"

"I'm just glad you're back, Yugi, it's OK…"

"Thank you Yami, thank you…"

"Marik, you OK?"  
"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry Malik for the trouble."

"It's all right."

"How's Yugi?"

"He's worse, I just hope he'll be OK."

"Can I make a phone call?"

"Huh? Sure." Malik handed the cellphone to his light. "Who're you planning to call?"

"Do you remember Grandpa Sugorouku's hotline?"

Uhm…I guess it's…" Malik suddenly remembered. "I remember that Yami dialed this when he was talking to Grandpa…" 

Malik took a piece of paper and jotted down something then handed it to Marik. "It must be his number."

"Thanks…" Marik too the paper when Jou came into the room, smiling with tears of joy. "YUGI'S AWAKE!" 

"Great…" Malik turned to his Hikari. "I'll go see him, I'll be back Hikari."

"Ok then…" Marik smiled as his Yami went out with the overjoyed Jou then his face turned serious. He dialed Grandpa's number.

*rrring…rrringg...click*

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Mouto?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Marik Ishtar sir… I guess you're aware of Yugi's accident…"

"Yes, Marik, I'm so sorry I can't see him now."  
"Yes but I must tell you something…about this…"

"Yes?"

"There was an escape from prison that happened this morning…that prisoner who escaped assaulted Yugi…"

"Goodness, why would anyone want to hurt my grandson?"

"For one thing sir…"

"Yes?"

"That prisoner…was your son…and Yugi's father…"

"Yugi, how are you?"

"Great, thanks guys."

Yugi sat on the hospital bed, smiling as Ryou, Marik, Jou and Yami approached.

Marik was released from the hospital after three days *"Thank Ra!" shouted Marik who hated hospitals!*, Yugi will be released next week.

"How is he?" Yugi asked.

"Who?" Yami said.

"That intruder, who did this to me…" Yugi whispered.

"He's all right, but his entire body is burned, the skin I mean." Jou said bitterly. "Skinless, but alive."

Marik and Ryou noticed Yugi give a small sigh of relief. 

"You care for that jerk?" Marik raised an eyebrow.

"No…not exactly. It's just that…" Yugi trembled.

"Yugi, everyone has the right to know…" Marik said softly.

"Right to know what?" Jou turned to Yugi. "Do you know him?"

"Well…" Yugi looked like he was going to burst.

"Yugi, were you involved with him, in any way?" Yami whispered gently.

Yugi, as expected, burst to tears. 

"Yugi?" Yami comforted the younger boy. 

"Woah, sorry didn't expect that coming." Jou said.

"I can't tell…I don't…" Yugi choked between sobs.

"Maybe this will help." Ryou surprised everyone as he threw a newspaper article on the bed.

"Where'd you get that?" Marik blinked curiously.  
"You're not the only one who took some of Yugi's things down here." Ryou reminded.

"But…"

"I got it first ok?"

"I'm convinced."

"Anyway, read the headlines…"

"'Father jailed for child abuse, son submitted to the care of his grandfather' What's this about?" Jou asked.

"Don't you have a brain?" Marik fumed. "Can't you even identify the boy and the man arrested in the photograph?!"

"Wait a-" Jou gasped. "THAT'S YUGI, AND THAT'S THE STRANGER THAT NEARLY KILLED HIM!"

"What?" Yami gasped when he too saw the photo. "Yugi, uso…"

"It's true." Yugi's tiny voice whispered. "He's my otou-san…"

"How…how could a bastard like him be…?" Yami gasped.  
"Yugi…why did you lie to us about this?" Jou asked.

"I'm sorry, I never expect him to come back…I never did…" Yugi sobbed. "But when he came back, I felt so alone, I don't want to remember…"

"Mr. Sugokuro told me the whole story now Yugi." Marik said, Yugi gasped at him. "Your father had already been abusing you since you were born, blaming you for the death of your mother.

"He made you sleep in a musty attic, made you wear clothes that are nearly torn in half and play with toys that should be thrown away. He made you live a life of a poor boy, when he can provide for you. Instead of spending money on your provisions, he had it spent on beer and pleasure.

"I've heard from your grandfather too, that he usually beats you up, torturing you everyday, could've killed you too. But everything changed when Grandpa realized what his son was doing, and he told the police. And that's how he is in prison up to this date.

"Now tell me Yugi, did I miss something?"

Yugi was silent, while the others were shocked with the newly gained information. 

Jou was shocked. _How could he? How could that jerk do this to Yugi? He deserves to die! He should pay for what he did to Yugi!_

Ryou however was sorry and amazed at Yugi. _How could he hide this pain from us for so long? How could he bear this hurt by himself, and still keep that friendly, optimistic attitude? I wouldn't think that a person like Yugi would go through something so…vile… Yugi, not Yugi, he doesn't deserve this…he doesn't…_

Yami, finally, was overwhelmed and confused. _ How brutal, what a bastard he is. I can't believe anyone would do that to Yugi…I can't believe he would be such a monster! And Yugi, how long, how long has he been bearing this burden, it is even a lot heavier than mine…how long has he been unloved?_

"It's all true Marik. He even endangered my life once." Yugi gulped. 

"Once?" Marik frowned. "You're a _very _bad liar Yugi."  
"Ok…" Yugi shivered. "Thrice…or more…"

Jou's anger increased. _More than thrice?__ That bastard, if he's not in ICU by now I could've beaten him to hell by now!_

"And it's true that he made me suffer a lot…" Yugi added.

"No need telling." Yami said coldly.

"But I do owe him one thing… it's because of him I'm here…" Yugi said softly.

"You, be grateful to that…that son of a bitch? That's absurd!" Marik gasped.

"Mom couldn't have possibly give birth to me alone, she needed Dad. And I am grateful that at least he made me born, made me live and most importantly meet all of you. And that is a reason, no matter what, I can't hate him…"

Everyone paused after Yugi's speech. Jou sighed and said.

"Yug, sometimes you're becoming way too nice for your own good."

***

"Aibou?"

"Hmm, Yami?"

"I still can't believe that…"

"I understand that, Yami. I can't believe it myself."

Yugi sighed as he stared outside the hospital room, and then sighed. "But the past is over, and it's best to forget about it."

"But wounds always leave scars behind," Yami whispered, clutching his aibou's hand tightly. "Scars that can be easily torn up again."

"I know Yami, that's why I don't want it to open up again, and bleed painfully." Yugi smiled, returning the squeeze gently. "That's why I'm trying to ignore the fact that I _do _have this scar, I'm doing this not only for myself, but for you and everyone else, understand?"

"But…"

"I promise, I'm OK. Trust me on this one."

"Oh all right then. I trust you." Yami grinned. "What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm, soup's nice, but hospitals have prepared meals for us patients." Yugi stuck out his tongue. "And I won't recommend it for your party menu."

"By the look on your face, I'd say that's true." Yami pointed the opening door. "And guess who's coming? It's the Super Hospital Food Cart."

"Oh the horror…" Yugi swallowed when his food came while Yami was nearly laughing at Yugi's paled face.

**_Goodbye, old pain_**

****

**_Goodbye, scars of the past_**

****

**_For now I have the future to face, to defend and to serve_**

****

**_Pain is nothing but a hindrance, blinding me from my real path_**

****

**_To make others smile, see them laugh and play_**

****

**_I will set aside my tears, just to see them jump with joy_**

****

**_Goodbye old pains_**

****

****

**_Goodbye…_**

****

****

**_…Father_**

****

****

****

***-----------------------***

**Day 4:**

***Ryou***

**What is it like to be unloved?**

****

****

**_Don't I deserve some warmth_**

****

**_From your smooth soft hand_**

****

**_That should've warmed my frozen heart?_**

****

**_You, who should've given me light,_**

****

**_Was the one who sealed me in the dark_**

****

**_Do you know what it means to live as if nothing happened between us?_**

****

**_I bet you don't, because you did not suffer,_**

****

**_You didn't have to feel the wound of loneliness, or betrayal_**

****

**_ I did…_**

****

**_…Mother…_**

****

****

****

****

****

"Where have you been?"

"At Yugi's, he's sick. In the hospital I mean."

Ryou sat down the couch beside Bakura. "So what did you do when I was gone, Yami?"  
"Gaze at whatever that is." Bakura pointed the TV.

"That's a television more commonly known as TV." Ryou frowned. "Didn't you get yourself something to eat?"

"And ruin the kitchen? You'll make me not eat for weeks!" 

"Just days, Yami. Anyway, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything that'll make me happy."

"How about chicken noodle soup?"

"Whatever!"

"That's 'yes', right?"

"Obviously!"

Ryou sighed and trotted off to the kitchen. Then Yami took out some chicken broth, then some onions and lettuce.

"That Yami of mine, sometimes, I don't know why I can bear up with him."

_It's because you love him, he's your only family here. _Ryou's "inner" voice said.

"Yeah, but will he be just like Mom?" Ryou said out loud. 

_If you call him your 'mother', I'd say yes…or no…_

"How can I be sure?"

_You don't know Yami's attitude, do you? After all, you might never know, he might care deeply for you, more than SHE could ever do, and WATCH OUT FOR…_

"ARGH! SHIT!" Ryou cursed as blood dribbled from the *new* scar from his hand to the pure white counter. "Shit, shit, shit, this hurts like stupid hell!'

"Ryou, stop with the cursing and what's- HOLY SHIT WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?" Bakura gasped as he knelt down beside his light.

"Look who's talking?" Ryou hissed in pain. "OK, so I cut myself, what's the big deal?"

"That, stupid, is a big deal! Now let me treat it before your friends see it still like that and that stupid Pharaoh will blame me again!" Bakura took out bandages and some alcohol for his wounds.

"Sorry." Ryou sighed as he allowed Bakura to treat him.

_Stupid boy.__ Bakura frowned as he treated the wound. He mastered it already, because Ryou does it to him all the time.___

Then Bakura noticed something. _This wound…it's not new… Bakura traced the linings on the skin of the wound. It was soft, tender and carved with an odd shape. _I don't remember scarring him here before… _Bakura swallowed. __Maybe Ryou just cut himself in the same spot before, or maybe…maybe…he's…_

_Quit it Bakura! _Bakura's conscience shouted. _Why don't you ask him what's going on?_

_He won't answer me. _Bakura sad bitterly. _And what do I care?_

_Look who's talking? You care for your aibou more than anything else…he's the only family you have…and the only one who understands you. Do you want to lose him the way you lost Shinji?_

For some reason, a certain pang of pain shot through Bakura. Why was that? Was he disturbed or even more, _scared, about losing Ryou? He'd seen many people die before; some were his comrades at tomb raiding, even his parents. He never felt his pain of loss come, except when he lost Shinji, and now, this certain person he usually hurts and abandons all the time, would make him feel this way? _

Is it true that he actually cares for him? Is it true that he _loves _Ryou, the way he loved Shinji? Or perhaps even more?

"Yami?" Bakura froze when Ryou called his name. 

"Hmm, Ryou?" Bakura said.

"Are you OK?"

"Of course I am, this is done." Bakura sighed, standing up. "Good night."

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered, unheard by the spirit as he left.

***Ryou dreams

**_"Argh!"_******

****

**_Ryou groaned as he landed on the ground. "Wh-where am I?"_**

****

**_"Ryou…"  
  
_**

**_"Huh?"_****_ Ryou gasped and turned around. "Shit…"_**

**_"Ryou, honey, where are you?" A new figure appeared, she wore a soft pink nightgown._**

****

**_"G-get away-from me…!" Ryou stood up horrified._**

****

**_"Ryou, you UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"_****_ A hand smacked Ryou hardly against his cheek._**

****

**_"ACK!"_****_ Ryou stumbled, but the slap was quickly followed by a series of kicks and beatings._**

****

**_"YOU STUPID SON, THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" she screamed, beating Ryou endlessly. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, IF IT WASN'T FOR SOME STUPID BASTARD LIKE YOU, HE WOULD STILL BE HERE WITH ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!"  
  
_**

**_"Mommy please…stop…it hurts…" Ryou spat some blood across the ground. "Help, someone, anyone, help me please! Dad, help me!"_**

****

****

**_Help me…_**

****

**_Someone, anyone…_**

****

**_Please…_**

***End of Dream

"No, stop *cough*!" Ryou moaned. Even though the dream was over, he wouldn't wake. 

"Wake up! Shit, wake up, please!" Bakura went on shaking his light, and strangely for him, was nearly breaking down to tears. "Wake up, please…Ryou…aibou…"

At the sound of Bakura calling him "aibou", Ryou snapped out of his nightmare, panting. "Just…a…dream…"

"Yeah, and I have to sit here for hours just to wake you. You were moaning 'stop it, please' and I don't understand a damn thing!" Bakura frowned. 

"I don't know but…" Ryou paused, clamped his hands to his mouth and doubled over a coughing fit. 

"Hey, what did you that for?" Bakura wondered. "Do you have coughs?"

"No…I don't…recall...Shit…" Ryou gasped when he saw what stained his palm.

"What is it?" Bakura quickly snatched Ryou's hand. "Holy shit…how…?"

Ryou stared at his blood-covered palm. _It might be a dream, but did it really affect me?_

Bakura stood over Ryou who was drinking some soup in the living room. "What did the doctor say?" The spirit asked.

"He said I suffered some minor rib injuries and some bruises, nothing brutal." Ryou replied, since he visited a doctor early next morning. "Don't worry; I don't recall that you have beaten me up today."

"I know but, who did this?" Bakura frowned when he got no reply. "Ryou?!"

"I'm not so sure, no one did…I think." Ryou said. 

"If someone did, don't waste your time defending him because I will find out who he is soon and I'll show him…" Ryou gasped at what his Yami said, which made the spirit pale and quickly defended that. "I'm the only one who has the authority to do that, yes that's it…I'll go get breakfast ready…" the spirit left to the kitchen.

_Does he really care? _Ryou thought.

_He's starting to show his true colors… _His inner voice muttered again. _He's starting to become a not-so-good liar now, especially when it's got something to do with you. He's starting to worry…_

_How should I know he's worried for ME, not for this BODY or my RING?_

_Someone should stop being so pessimistic! _The voice raged. _What if, one day, HE'LL be taken from you? What would YOU do about it?_

Ryou's eyes widened in pain. _NO! I WILL NOT let anyone take Bakura away from me, I'd rather die!_

_Don't you think that's what Bakura's feeling right now? _

Ryou sighed in defeat. _I don't know, do you?_

_I'm hoping that the answer's on the bright side. _The voice faded.

"Ack, Ryou!" Bakura shouted from the kitchen. "RYOU!"

Suddenly, a smile crossed Ryou's pale face. _Maybe he doesn't, but what matters… _He thought as he stood up. _Is that I do. _

His smile brightened. "COMING!" He shouted, feeling a lot better.

__

"Ohayou, Ryou-chan!"

"How are you feeling, Yugi-kun?"

"A lot better. Yami's outside for a while, but he'll be back with food."

"I see that you don't want hospital food."

"Ugh, do you need to ask?"

Ryou sat down next to Yugi. "What are you watching?"

"Oh, something about Duel Monsters. Do you want to watch something else?" Yugi asked.

"No thanks." Ryou turned around. "What day is it today?"

"Oh, August 15, why?" Yugi replied.

_August 15… _Ryou remembered. _Today's her birthday…_

"Ryou-chan?" Yugi asked, worried. "You ok?"

"Uh huh, sorry for dozing off." Ryou smiled. "I'm Ok."

"Yugi, I'm back!" Yami opened the door with a brown paper bag at one hand.

"Wow, thanks Yami!" Yugi took the bag gratefully. "What did you get?"

"Oh, it's tuna sandwich and some juice, Jou helped me in the cafeteria since I got um, a bit…" Yami grinned. "Never mind just eat!"

"Ok, want some Ryou?" Yugi offered.

"Oh no thanks. I'll buy one myself." Ryou smiled. "Goodbye then, hope you'll be better tomorrow."

"Sure, bye Ryou!" Yami and Yugi waved as Ryou closed the door behind him.

"Two slices of pie please, the apple one miss. And some apple juice too. Thank you."

Ryou took the apple slices and juice he bought and sat down the counter. "Ah, breakfast." 

As he sliced down the first piece, he called his Yami. /Bakura?/

//Ha? Oh Ryou, what? //

/Did you eat breakfast already? /

//No, in fact I'm waiting for you here. Why? //

/I bought some pie, want some? /

//What's a pie? // 

/Yami, we ate one just like this last week! /

//Oh the round one! Yeah, I like those…//

/Great, then I'll be seeing you!/

//Just get me those pies!// Bakura closed the link. Ryou grinned at his Yami's antics. "Maybe I should buy a platter of this."

Ryou walked home with the box of pie on his hands. _Yami will surely like this. _

_Ryou…_

"Huh?" Ryou turned around. "Hello?" 

_Oh Ryou…_

_That voice…shit! _Ryou swallowed and quickened his pace.

_I love you, come back to me…_

_Shit, shit, shit… _Ryou thought. _Please let not this be true._

_Ryou…RYOU!_

"N…no!" Ryou screamed and ran faster. 

_I've got you! _

Ryou was knocked off his feet, the box he was carrying was sent to the other side of the wall, undamaged though.

"Ouch…" Ryou groaned then his face turned pale. "Ho…how?"

"Oh Ryou I've come for you!" This time the woman who appeared in his dream was not a dream anymore.

"Shit…" Ryou gasped. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"I love you Ryou, come to your mother…" The woman whispered.

"No…NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou cried.

_NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!_

"Ryou?" Bakura felt panic and fear sweep through their link. //Ryou are you there?//

/…/

//RYOU?!//

/Ya…mi…/ 

//Ryou, what's wrong?//

/Help…she's…/

//She? Who?//

/OH NO, NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! HELP ME, SHE'S GOING TO…/

//Ryou? RYOU?!//

/…/

_Shit, Ryou's not responding anymore? Something's wrong…_Bakura bit his lip. _Ryou…_

_See, I told you, you ARE worried for him!_

_But…__ Bakura thought._

_Look, either you save Ryou or have this argument with me now!_

_Ryou is my priority now so I'll finish you later! _Bakura responded to his inner voice.

_I never thought you'd FINALLY after all these years say that!_

_Hey, did I just say that? _Bakura shook the thought off. "Fine, I'm off then!" 

Bakura got up from his seat and locked the door as he left.

"Leave-me-alone!" Ryou backed away, already too injured to run. His mother had beaten him up ever harder than in the dream, and this time, Ryou was too weak to move.

"I'll kill you!" Mrs. Bakura went over her son.

"No please…" Ryou sobbed._ I wish I were dead!_

Then suddenly, his eye caught on the box he was carrying earlier. _The pie for Yami!_

Ryou remembered how Yami wanted much to eat the pie, and he didn't want to disappoint him. Even if he seemed that he didn't care, he wouldn't miss the opportunity for him and his Yami to be close. And this opportunity _is _rare, knowing Bakura.

_I will bring it home! Yami will surely like it! I HAVE TO GIVE IT TO HIM! _

Then Ryou shined a different green aura, his mother was surprised.

On his neck, the Talisman within his Millennium Ring gave a VERY bright glow.

_JUDGEMENT DAY!_

A huge green spirit appeared out of nowhere and spread his arms. Mummy bandages appeared and surrounded the area.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Bakura tried to brush the bandages off, but they surrounded her, no matter how hard she tried, and soon when the bandages unwrapped, it showed a horrifying figure: A lion-headed soldier, but it wasn't Sekhmeth.

"Mother?" Ryou gasped, shocked. That was his MOTHER? That's impossible unless…

**/She gave up…/**

_Huh? _Ryou gasped when the unknown voice came in. 

**/When she was in the White Room, Sekhmeth appeared to her. She made a bargain with your mother: She wil be **

**Sekhmeth's**** slave, and Sekhmeth will set her free to find you. This is what she had become…/**

_No, my mother…why… _Bakura sobbed. 

**/It is time to put her to sleep…/**

_No, please! _

****

**_/_****Ryou, we must…/**

"NO I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY MOTHER!!!!!!!"

Ryou cried, tears soaking the ground. 

"Mom, why? Why are you doing this to yourself? Is it because you wanted to hurt me? To kill me? To make me pay for something I didn't do, to blame me why Dad left you? IS THAT IT?! YOU ARE INSANE!" 

Ryou groaned in pain, his ribs hurt. Breathing was hard, but talking feels like his ribs would blow. But he didn't care. He wanted to cry out all the pain he hid all those years. "**I CAN'T BELIEVE WHY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I STILL LOVED YOU AS A MOTHER, WHEN YOU JUST SPENT YOUR TIME KILLING YOUR OWN SON, THE PERSON WHOM YOU SHOULD HAVE LOVED MOST, YET YOU MADE ME OBLIVIOUS, NOT KNOWLEGABLE ABOUT HOW IT FEELS! _HOW CAN I LOVE THEM, HOW CAN I LOVE HIM, IF I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE LOVED?!!!!!!!"_** Ryou broke down completely, unaware of his enslaved mother lunge over him.

Too beaten up, too weak, Ryou awaited death with closed, peaceful eyes. _How can I ever learn how to love my friends, and Yami, if I don't know what love is myself? How can someone love a person like me, who doesn't know love or how to love? It's better this way, no one will cry for my loss anyway…_

Then a scream came, but it didn't come from his throat, it came from his mother. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Huh?" Ryou caught a blue energy ball flying from the far end of the alley. He recognized that energy. "Yami?"

As Ryou's mother lay unconscious on the ground, Bakura ran to his Hikari. "You all right?"

"Don't worry…" Ryou coughed blood out again. 

"You're hurt idiot! It's her fault, isn't it?" Bakura sighed before confessing. "I've heard it all…"

Ryou gasped. "You've heard…?"

"She's your mother isn't it?" 

"But… ack!" Ryou collapsed on his Yami's arms.

"Ryou?!" Bakura gasped.

"Here…" Ryou reached the abandoned box near the edge of the wall. "Take it…I wanted to give it to you so badly…hope 

you'll like it…" He groaned before losing consciousness.

Bakura carefully opened the box. In it was the apple pie that Ryou promised to buy him. Sure, he didn't eat breakfast, but concern for his Hikari made him forget his hunger.

"Stupid…you're so stupid… Ryou…aibou…" Bakura muttered softly, cradling the Hikari as the police arrived, being alerted by Ryou's and his mother's cries.

***

"Ryou's in the hospital too! Great, I'm having some company!" Yugi smiled.

"Well, I managed to convinvce Bakura that you two could share a room, after all it could cheapen the price they have to pay." Yami said. "He'll be coming in after his operation. The doctors are positive that he'll live."

"Great, I'll be getting some sleep now." Yugi turned away to the other side. "Good night Yami."

"Good night aibou…"

"Ryou?"

"Hai, Yugi?"

"Is it true that whoever that crazed woman is was your mother?"

"It is true." Ryou sighed. "I sometimes can't believe it myself.

"He wasn't exactly married to my father, rather she and Dad had a relationship before they were married. But you see, a disagreement came between them so the marriage was cancelled. A few months after that…I was born. She was erm…distant and cruel to me…made me live a life almost like Yugi's, if you were listening back then, and she beats me up blaming me for Dad leaving me and Dad didn't know Mom had me. It went on like that but everyting suddenly changed…

Then Dad met another woman, and they fell in love yet Mom still loved Dad, and she was crazed with jealousy. So one day, while Dad was away, she attacked Dad's girlfriend, and burned her house. I was the only witness, since I followed her. When she realized this, she started beating me up more, and more, and I nearly died.

"Dad was heartbroken when she died, his girlfriend, really upset. But then, someone accused my mother of murder. There were no witnesses however, only that lady who was my Dad's girlfriend's friend and me but at first I didn't testify. But something changed my mind when I realized that the person who lost that important girl was my father, since he had my last name and I've found out that he and Mom were once on steady. I testified and told the truth, he was too shocked, I told the whole court: "I am ready to testify against Ms. Mikagi-Bakura, my mother." 

"And so, because of me, my mom was sent to the mental hospital, because I described her as "crazy and horrible." Then Dad took me in, but he was always away, and I never knew still…how it is to be love…

"Now you've heard of it, I bet you'll think of me as a dork, a weakling…" 

"But we've gone through the same thing, I wouldn't think of you that."

"Really?"

"We're the same, in our past and present, and that's why I'll always support you in the future."

"Hmmm…"

"What, Ryou?"

"I've always wished that…"

"Yes?"

"My Yami is as supportive as yours."

"You might never know Ryou…"

"What?"

"He cares for you more than you could ever know, who knows? Everyone has ways to deal with everything, including showing care and love. Someday, you'll know it, but the most important thing is that…"

"I know, Yugi, that I love Bakura. Can't you see that I do?"

"Clearly, Ryou, clearly." Yugi smiled. Ryou smiled back, the burden behind him lighter than before. _I'll wait, I'll always be waiting for that day, Yami. It'll come, I know…_

_Someday…___

But nearby, far from the hikari's eyes, Bakura smiled softly, a rare expression. _Yes, Ryou, someday…___

_Someday, you'll know…_

_I promise…_

***----------------------***

**Day 5:**

***Marik***

**Love Comes With Letting Go…**

**_FIGHT FOR YOUR JUSTICE! Yuuki wo dashite!_**

**_RIGHT! Kono te ni shinjitsu wo tsukamowo_**

**_FIGHT FOR YOUR JUSTICE! Mune wo hahate!  
tatakai yuu kimi ga hoshii!_**

****

****

_Fight for your justice! Bring out your courage!  
Right! Grab the truth with your hands!  
Fight for your justce! Bare out your chest!  
I want the you who can fight!_

****

****

"Argh, since when was this possible!"

Marik groaned that stormy day, with a piece of parchment on his hands. 

"What does it say in Ishizu's letter, Marik?" Malik appeared, yawning.

"She says that she's got a…" Marik froze and handed the letter. "I don't wanna read it further, YOU DO IT!"  
Malik shrugged and took the letter. "Let me see this: 'Dear Marik, How are you? I hope you're enjoying your vacation as much as I'm enjoying here in Egypt.' What's wrong with that?"

"Read on, and let's have a face-paling match." Marik groaned.

Malik read on silently, afterwards fell in complete surprise and horror. "Oh Ra, this can't be happening!"

"Hey, what did I tell ya?" Marik said.

"Ishizu…has a…boy-?"

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, ISHIZU, HAVE A BOYFRIEND? I'D RATHER DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Erm, Marik, they're engaged…"

"Engaged?"

"Stupid hikari, didn't you read it further?"

"ENGAGE?! BUT THEY JUST MET?!"

"For a month, we've been here for weeks now…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ONESAMA NAZE?!"

"Marik, don't make a big deal out of such things…"

"Whatever!"

"Ishizu deserves happiness too, doesn't she?"

Marik paused. Malik continued. "Doesn't she deserve happiness with the one she loves? Isn't that what loving is about, 'If you love someone, you've gotta learn to let go…'"

"Even if it hurts?" Marik said softly. Malik froze then sighed. "Yes, aibou, even if it hurts…"

_Otou__-san… Marik thought painfully. _Shit, I hate letting go…__

"Marik, where are you going?" Yugi asked as he saw Marik sprint towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to use the phone, Yugi." Marik replied.

"Are you going to call Ishizu?"

"Obviously, I've got to straighten a few things out."

"Yugi, Marik, the sandwiches are ready!" Ryou said when the pair entered the kitchen.

"Sure, later." Marik picked up the phone and dialed Ishizu's number.

*rrring, rrring ,click* "Hello?"

"Hello, onesan?"

"Marik?! Oh, how are you?" came the cheerful voice of the female Millennium Tauk bearer.

"Fine, onesan, anyway what you've wrote in the letter…"

"Oh yes, Marik it is true. I'm engaged with Sekhthi…"

"Sekhthi?"

"Yeah, oh he's here. I'll introduce him to you, hold on…" Ishizu puts down the phone and rushes to get Sekhthi, and after a few minutes, gets Sekhthi on the line.

"Hello?" came a gruffy voice.

"He…hello? You must be…"

"Yep kid, 'am Sekhthi, and you, squirt?"

Marik was starting to feel dislike for the man since he heard his voice. "I'm Marik, Ishizu's ototo."

"Ah yeah, you're her brother. Yeah, Ishizu told me about ya. Better be a good boy down there, if Ishizu is honest about what she said to me!"

Marik felt anger slowly gaining, but tried to be calm. "I'm not a boy, sir."

"Whatever, how old are ye?"

"Fifteen."

"What? By your voice I thought you're only ten!"

_What a fucking bastard! _Marik thought angrily, his fist balling up. Yugi and Ryou sensed his anger.

"Anyway, better get goin'. Yow Ishi-kun, can you get your bro outta here?" Sekhthi's annoying voice shouted.

_ISHI?!__ HOW DARE HE MOCK MY SISTER?! Marik couldn't believe that his onesan will allow herself to be treated like this. _

Then Ishizu's voice came. "Sorry, Marik, we're going out for a while."

"Oh, it's all right…" Marik said softly, soothing the edge of his angry voice.

"Are you all right? You sound disturbed." Ishizu asked sincerely.

_Oh nothing, just your sarcastic pig of a boyfriend frying my day black. _Marik thought bitterly, but he didn't want to upset his onesan so he said. "Nothing, onesan. Sorry for my intrusion. Goodbye."

"Yes, goodbye…" Ishizu hung up.

"I love you too, nesan…" Marik whispered before too, hanging up.

"Marik, was that Ishizu on the line?" Yugi asked when Marik went to the table.

"Yeah, but she's with her…" Marik spat bitterly. "her boyfriend."

"Eh? She does?" Ryou gasped. 

"But he said 'you're fifteen, I thought you're only ten'! Geez, I'll show him what I can DO to him." Marik was cracking his knuckles in anger. "If only nesan doesn't love him, I'll kick his ass to the Shadow Realm."

"Marik, why don't you just eat your anger down before you break or hurt something or someone." Yugi knew that Marik's anger would mean bad news. "Anyway where's Malik?"

"Oh he's sleeping, the lazy butt." Marik said as he ate the sandwich. "Where's yours?"

"Same thing. Though he's not a lazy butt." Yugi said.

"If I know Bakura, he's raiding the fridge at home." Ryou shrugged. "He's always hungry."

"Well, better your fridge than ours." Yugi grinned at Ryou's hurt look. "Just kidding, you should've invited him."

"I tried, but he said that he will not unless Yami's out. And I told him that 'Of course Yami will be there, because Yugi is!' You know how much he hates what he calls 'the lowlife idiot pharaoh'." 

"Should've guessed." Yugi sighed. "Anyway, are you comfortable about your nesan's decision Marik?"

"No, not with that pig!" Marik said.

"But what if he's not, will you still be comfortable?" Ryou said.

"Well…" Marik sighed. "That remains to be seen. But I guess it will upset me."

"Why" The other Hikaris chorused.

"Because it hurts to let go of something you love. I've been through it once, when Malik killed my Dad." Yugi and Ryou eyed each other curiously. "Erm, I forgave him about that already, since he's a lot nicer now so…"

~*Flashback*~

"Chichi ue!" Young Marik greets his father.

"Yes, Marik?" Mr. Ishtar knelt beside his son.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes."  
"Where?"

"To haha, why?"

"Are you still upset about her death?"

"Yes, but I must let go of crying too much for her."  
"Why? Won't that hurt?"

Mr. Ishtar hugged Marik tightly. "Yes it would, son, but sometimes letting go is the best thing so that you and Ishizu-onesan will be happy."

"Do I have to do the same thing someday?" Marik asked.

"Yes son, we all have choices to make in life, and one of them is to let go." His father answered.  
"But what if one day, I have to leave you and onesan?"

"Ah, my son, someday that will happen, but the choice is yours…sometimes if you love someone, you must set him or her free…even if it means that we must join Osiris and Anubis in the Underworld."

"I don't want to chichi, I love you guys."

"I know Son, but one day you must…" Mr. Ishtar whispered. "Someday…"

~*End of Flashback*~

"But what if he's not the pig we think he is? I mean why would Ishizu love him if he is?" Ryou said, changing the subject.

"Maybe she lost her taste." Yugi flinched under the cold gaze Marik gave. "Hey, just kidding."

"Ch, maybe you're right." Marik frowned.

"Anyway, we shouldn't dwell on this, all I'm looking for is a peaceful…" The power went out. "…night?"

"Aw, great!" Marik growled.

"Yugi, do you have flashlights." Ryou asked as he watched Yugi open a cabinet.

"Here… I think it's…oops, that's a spare bulb…here it is!" Yugi handed Ryou the apparatus.

"Now let's find some candles…" Ryou instructed. "Here's the candle…ah now there's light… Here's some more…"

"Someone should wake Yami." Yugi said. "He's upstairs, and he might panic when he'll wake up surrounded by nothing."

"Well…" Marik paused…

There was a knock on the oak door of Yugi's home. 

_KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
_

"I'll get that!" Yugi said calmly as he took the flashlight as he tore down the hall.

As he opened the door, he saw no one…but a letter…

"Who was it Yugi?" Marik called.

"No one, but there's a letter…" Yugi handed the note to Marik who tore it open.

With that all three of the Hikaris read the letter intently:

****

**_Under the Desert Sun, Kingdoms of Tombs_**

**_I will begin my Reign of Doom_**

**_Unless of course you wish, to stop me there_**

**_The question is: the place is where?_**

****

**_You think it's over, but no it's not_**

**_I can fool anyone, hurt them a lot_**

**_But if you want to save one from painful death_**

**_Return to the Fields again._**

****

**_To make things simple for you to understand,_**

**_Give to me the Magic within your hand_**

**_Or else for sure, I'll make your lives pay_**

**_And the Darkness will cry again, though in deeper pain…_**

"Weird letter…" Ryou commented.

"What does it mean?" Marik thought aloud.

_Magic in our hands…no way… _"Must he be describing the Talismans?" Yugi said.

"Must be, but must we stop this evil ourselves?" Marik mused over the letter.

"Maybe, any ideas?" Ryou asked.

"Desert sun + Kingdom of Tombs must mean…" Marik gasped. "Egypt?"

"Egypt?" Yugi echoed. "We're going Egypt, to stop him?"

"Most likely, Yugi, Ryou." Marik said.

"But what would Yami think about this? I mean what'll he do when he finds out all about the Talismans?" 

Yugi paused, Marik and Ryou stared wide-eyed behind Yugi. _Shit…_

"What…Talismans?" Yami began.

_We're in trouble… _Marik and Ryou thought.

//What trouble?// their Yami's suddenly interrupted.

/What? But I thought you were sleeping?/ Marik gasped.

//Until now, what trouble are you talking about again?// Malik said.

/Uh oh…/

/Yami?!/ Ryou said.

//I was about to tell you to go home, since it is damn dark around here.//

/Uhm, no Yami, this is nothing…/

//Don't lie to me, brat, what were you talking about?!//

/Yami…/

//Get back here, then give me an honest answer, hear me?!// Bakura closed the link.

"I'm going home, Bakura needs me." Ryou trembled. Yugi and Marik nod him goodbye.

As Ryou stepped out of the door, he sighed to himself. _Just great...___

"What…Talismans?" Yami repeated.

"No, it's nothing, just some sort of…"

"Don't lie to me Yugi." Yami said in a strong tone.

"…Yami…" Yugi panicked. _What now?_

Yes, this is going to be hard to explain…

**A/N: See you in Chap. 3! E-mail me when you want other comments or questions: Darkhopemisstress@yahoo.com.**

**Chap. 3- The Yugioh! Gang are heading for Egypt! But the secret's out, and the others are strictly protective over the Hikaris, knowing that Seth is after them. But other problems trouble the Hikaris too: for Ryou, Bakura suddenly disappears; Marik's problem is Ishizu's boyfriend Sekhthi, who is suspiciously an enemy, which causes the siblings to fight, and this damage Marik's spirits, but Marik is burdened even more when Malik gets ill with fever; and Yugi? Well, you see, Jou fell in a coma, and Seth is the only one who has the cure! Will Yugi face Seth's wrath for Jou by himself? Will Ryou search for his Yami alone? Can Marik save his onesan from the pretender in the Dark and save Malik with no allies? Or will they do this all together? See to know **Chap. 3- Troubles in the ******Kingdom**** Of ****Tombs****!**

****

****


	5. Chapter IV: War Shouting Anubis

**_A-10-TION!!!_**

****

****

****

**A/N: **Hello, I'm wide awake and alive! Minus the fact that I didn't have my daily sugar intake, I'm perfectly complete.

Anyway, in this chappie, things start to get intense, and there are also dramatic twists in the story that will surely make the plot more intense and will also expose the character's hidden pains and…other stuff…so… *claps hands*. Hope you'll like it!

**Reviewers' Corner:**

*This is the first time I read the reviews, so I'm giving credit to those who reviewed my stories and appreciate them, here I'd also like to answer the questions that confuse you readers. So feel free to ask regarding the fic. TY!

**~Signed reviewers:**

            **_-YERSI FLANEL-_ Aww, I never thought I was (but I think this fic is) and I'm really glad you like it. I rarely receive comments *especially from myself, I think I'm lousy! EEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!! Sorry…* For a minute, I thought the only thing readers like are those with Yaio or/and Yuri, glad to meet someone who appreciates non-yaio/yuri fics!**

            **_-SUKI KAIBA-_ So sorry about the confusion…but I'm glad you're enlightened and that you enjoy the fic so if you have any other questions, just ask! Oh and I've seen a bit of your fics, and I like some of them, and I can say you're a pretty good writer yourself. Just keep on trying and you'll soon see readers chasing after your fic! You go pal!**

**~Anonymous reviewers:**

****

****

******_*Rox*  Yup_, I'm glad you like it too! Maybe I'll write the next chapter not so soon because of *ugh* SCHOOL WORK! But I'll surely make it up to you guys! And don't worry, I will continue, because there are reviewers like you who inspire authors to keep on going. *smiles***

            **_*Japime Girl*_ OOOH! How flattering! *AAAAAWWW!*  Thankee so much for the reviews, and I do hope you'll like the proceeding chapters, so keep on tuning in! And keep reading Yugioh fics!**

            **_*VMR*_ Gee, I hope my story will keep on its interesting trait till the end, especially for you and all the reviewers. Thank you too for being the first one who read this story and commented about it. ^-^ I hope you'll keep on reading!**

            **_*anonymous*_ 0_0! Really? This I'm really flattered, and grateful! I hope that you'll still like my fic, I am really *sob* happy that someone likes my creation. I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks anyway for the inspiration. It's a wonderful gift to me! *sob* Hope you'll still keep on reading!**

Thank you to all reviewers! And now in order not to keep you waiting…

Here we go!!!!!!!!!!

**You Are Not Alone**

**Dark Strider-**

**Chapter 4:**

**Troubles in the ****Kingdom**** of ****Tombs******

**_Everything did a counter-clockwise rotation for the Hikaris ever since they came to Egypt. Marik and Ishizu had a fight, Jou is placed under a mysterious coma which worries Yugi, and terrified Ryou is lost when Bakura vanishes out of nowhere. When the evil ones threaten to do more than just hurt the Talisman bearers, the Hikaris must take one step beyond the line, to save the people they love, and the world. But will they prefer going solo, or fighting as a team?_**

**War Shouting Anubis-**

**  
  
**

**Day 4.2:**

**Hikari's Destiny…**

****
    
    ****
    
    ****

"What Talismans Yugi?"

"Erm, Yami, I don't feel like talking…"

"Aibou tell me!"

"Let's uh…go to the living room…" Yugi motioned Yami to the living room leaving Marik to deal with his Yami.

"So…" Marik began, unsure of what to say.

"Yugi, can you answer my question now?" Yami sat down the couch.

Yugi took a deep breath and said. "Do you remember what you told me months ago, about Akari?"

"What about them?" Yami asked.

"Well…you DID mention that you killed Akari because of Seth, because Seth wanted something from him…right?"

"What's the point Yugi?"

"Well…" Yugi paused.

**/Do you want to show it?/**

_Huh? Who are you? The Spirit of the Talisman?_

**/Yes, but do you want him to see…?/**

_It is needed…_

**/But it would bring back pain…/**

_BUT it must be done…whoever you are…_

Suddenly a bright light blinded the conversing pair, and in a flash, in all its glory, appeared the Silver Talisman.

"Does this look familiar…" Yugi pointed the jewelry in his hand.

Yami analyzed the jewel and scanned his brain for any memory…then it hit him…

"That…that's Akari's…how did you…?" Yami was obviously shocked.

"Erm, this was his…and it's not normal…" Yugi answered.

"Obviously, having it with you is not normal. It was broken after Akari died. Are you serious?"

**/Say 'Tempest Wing…'/**

_Say what?_

**/Tempest Wing, it is the proof of all this…/**

"Tempest Wing?" Yugi said, unsure.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew from Yugi to the vase behind Yami, which broke due to the force of the wind.

"Oops, should've thought about that." Yugi sweatdropped. 

"How?" Yami blinked, shocked.

_Here comes the sickening bad part. _"Yami, if I guessed correctly, Akari had this before, and it is THIS Talisman that Seth wanted. I've been through life-threatening situations lately, and I bet it's because Seth knows I have this, and he wants to finish me the way he did to Akari because of this. Now, I can't run away from this, I MUST GO TO EGYPT. Probably I'll find out how to end Seth's evil and finally get a good night's sleep knowing that Seth won't be raising his knife against me."

Yami was silent. Yugi swallowed. "Yami?"

"You're joking right?"

"Why should I be…?"

"Yugi!"  
"Of course I'm serious. I won't be THIS nervous if I'm not. Yami, I know you don't…"

"But…"

"Yami that's not TRUE! I will NEVER EVER lie about this, if I am, I would be laughing, I wouldn't be hesitating or anything and you KNOW I'm not that type of person…Yami?"

"Yugi…you don't know Seth much…do you?"

"No…obviously I've never met him. But you told me that he used you to kill…" Suddenly it hit Yugi. Seth _used_ Yami to kill Akari for the Talisman. And Yami still has the powers from the Shadow Realm. Seth, he could be thinking of repeating the past. He could be thinking of using Yami to take the Talisman from Yugi's possession…not to forget Yugi's life.

Was Yami thinking of this?

"No, Yami, that WILL never happen ever again. Seth can't repeat the same trick twice! He's not that stupid." Yugi tried to reassure his dark half. _And you're so stupid to believe in this crap, Yugi._

"Seth will do anything and everything to get what he wants, even if it means to make me do the same past mistake…" Yami stared at the Hikari.

Yugi gasped at what he saw. Tears glittered from his Yami's eyes: a rare scene.

"Yami, why?" Yugi whispered.

"It hurts to lose something Aibou, especially if that something is specially attached to you, and especially if that loss is your entire fault."

"NO Yami, it's not your fault! It was NEVER, It was that damned Seth's!"

"Yes, but if I had the will power to resist, he wouldn't have succeeded staining my hands with Akari's blood, now he's trying to stain it with your blood too." Yami hung his head and turned around. "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"Yami…" Yugi held his Dark half's hand. "I won't let him do it, just in case that DOES happen, I won't let him win! You've got enough guilt on your back and I'll not let him add ME to it.  Trust me, I really got to go to Egypt, because if I don't, I'll never know how to end this case."

Yami sighed and turned to face his Aibou. "I know that I can't stop you no matter what I say and do, but promise me one thing…"

"Hmmm?" Yugi asked.

Yami hugged Yugi tightly. "Promise me you'll be OK."

Yugi was first, shocked, then he slowly accepted the hug and returned it. "I promise Yami, I'll be Ok…" _I hope._

Marik, well, he too told the same thing to Malik. And like Yami, Malik didn't take it too lightly.

"WHAT?!  Malik looked like he was going to strangle Marik. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SPENDING TIME WITH ONESAN AND SENET!" Marik shouted back. "AND YOU KNOW ME: I'M THE TYPE WHO SOLVES **_MY _**PROBLEMS ALONE!!! LIKE HELL YOU CARE!"  
Malik sighed and said in a soft low. "Like I don't care about what's happening around you…what's happening to you…"

_What an idiot you are, Marik Ishtar! _Marik swore to himself. "No, I'm sorry Malik. I wasn't thinking. I was just…"

"Don't you realize why I'm shouting like crazy here?! It's because you take things too lightly! Can't you see what trouble you shot yourself into?! Just because you're used getting in trouble doesn't mean that you can handle ALL the troubles barreling your way! What'll happen if the trouble becomes too large to handle?! What'll happen when Seth someday outsmart you, overpower you? You know he can easily do that! You know he can easily slip away from my gaze! YOU KNOW HE CAN EASILY TAKE YOU FROM ME!"

"Malik, I'm really sorry I didn't inform you earlier! I'm sorry that I tried to do this alone and become a hard headed idiot. I'm sorry, I didn't think that it'll affect you this badly…" Marik paused, clutching the Golden Talisman with a crest of the Sun on it, which came out of the Millennium Rod a while ago.

"Marik, this is far different than anything other things we've encountered. This is far paranormal than the other problems we've solved together. This is totally involved with the Gods, this is totally dangerous. I mean, we've…"

"Got to go back to Egypt. I'm sorry, but I can never back out on this one. Especially with Yugi and Ryou involved too, after all, they don't know how to fight off for themselves, even with their Yamis around."

"I…" Malik sighed in resignation. "I understand."

Marik hugged his Yami tightly. "I know you would."

Ryou dried his hair as he stepped into the Bakura threshold. There Bakura was, sitting down the couch with his arms crossed. 

"Sorry for being late." Ryou said.  
"Now where were we?" Bakura said sternly.

"Uhm…" Ryou trailed off.

"I'm waiting…"

"Ok…" Ryou sighed to himself. _Honestly I don't know where to start…_

**/I'd like to show him…/**

_I swear that wasn't me… _Ryou blinked. _And if it's not me then who?_

**/I'm the spirit within the Talisman, and I'd want to see that Tomb Robber's face when he finds out…/**

_You don't like Bakura too much to you?_

**/I hate those who don't respect tombs./**

_?! How did you know Bakura's a tomb robber…_

**/His brother served me once, and I know everything even he doesn't know. But it would be nice to show him what my magic can do, what OUR magic can do!/**

Then a bright light shot out from the Millennium Ring.

"Ouch…what the…?" Ryou screamed, covering his eyes.

"Shit!" Bakura shut his eyes away.

Then, before Ryou, was the Green Talisman he had found with Yugi long time ago.

"This…" Ryou gasped, as he touched the pendant, the word that once appeared to his mind before came back, and they made him say... "Venon…wrap?"

Then the bandages that appeared to defeat Sekhmeth before came back, dangling above the air.

Bakura was shocked and obviously mentally slapping himself. _This is a dream, this is just a dream…_

_Ryou, what in the name of sanity did you do? _Ryou blinked. 

"RYOU WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA DID YOU DO?!" Bakura almost echoed the confined question.

"Uh…" Ryou blinked. "I dunno."  
Ryou guessed that didn't work, but that was the truth. He really didn't know. 

How can you give something you don't have, (A/N: as someone I know always says! Hehehe!) Not unless you don't know that you don't have any, and you'll end up looking stupid. 

Of course, Ryou knows he's not stupid, and definitely not Bakura. Who would call Bakura (minus the Yami we all know) stupid?

"But…" Ryou tagged at his last statement. "I did find this Talisman, and when I had it, I've gone through lots of problems, and I've received incredible magic that I really don't understand. This one is a part of that magic." 

Bakura was silent for a moment, absorbing the hikari's words. 

Ryou stared at him, waiting.

After a while, Bakura said. "Can I see that pendant?"

"Uh, sure…" Ryou handed the Talisman to his Yami who analyzed it and gasped in shock.

"How? How?" Bakura gasped as he slumped back the couch, gazing at the pendant as if it was a curse returning.

"Why, Yami?" Ryou knelt beside the paler than usual Bakura.

"This is HIS! This is HIS! Bu-but how…how did it…come back…?"

"Bakura?"

"This…I remember this…Shinji, Seth made me come after this, Shinji told me that I was strangling him just to take this off his neck, but it resisted me, and now it's with you of all people!"

"Bakura, slow down…I don't understand…"

"THIS IS THE REASON WHY SETH MADE ME KILL SHINJI! IT'S THIS…**_THING! _THIS MADE ME LOSE MY BROTHER, MY IDENTITY AND MY ONLY REASON OF LIVING! AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO TORMENT ME WITH THE SAME MEMORY?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" **

Somewhere within Ryou couldn't take this. 

Ryou was usually calm and collected but now, it's like someone stepped on his temper's high gear, and it exploded.

"Well, for your information, it's not my **_DAMNED_** fault that **_THING_ came to me! And I definitely didn't want to torment you with…with whatever memory is killing you now! NO, **_NOT IN A MILLION YEARS_** BAKURA," Ryou raged. **

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS WILL I EVER THINK OF **_TORMENTING_** OR **_TAKING ADVANTAGE_ OF ****_SOMEONE_, ESPECIALLY SOMEONE LIKE **_YOU! _**YOU don't understand do you? Do you know why I never complain no matter how harsh you treat me? It's because ****_I'D RATHER HEAR YOU CALL ME 'WEAK' OR 'WIMP' OR 'IDIOT' AND TAKE ALL YOUR BEATINGS_ _than to be_ ****_ALONE WITH NO ONE TO TALK TO OR TO BELIEVE IN, NOT EVEN TO CARE FOR! _Can't you understand that, Bakura? Don't you feel the pain of loneliness too? **

Don't you ever get tired of being lonely? **_DID YOU JUST TURN INTO SOMETHING UNLIKABLE BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO FEEL LONELY ANYMORE? _**All I know is that you're just making yourself sink lower in your pain.

Now you'll say I'm becoming over-acting, right? I won't blame you, Bakura, because **_YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING, ALL THESE YEARS OF LONELINESS I'VE GOT TO GO THROUGH, ALL THE TEARS AND SORROW AND UNSHARED LOVE I'VE GOT TO EXPERIENCE. HOW MANY YEARS DO YOU THINK, BAKURA, DO I HAVE TO GO ON WITHOUT KNOWING NOT EVEN ONCE IN MY LIFETIME, WHAT THE HELL LOVE IS? _**

**_SHINJI, YES, AT LEAST SOMEONE LOVED YOU! AT LEAST SOMEONE WOULD'VE BEEN THERE TO HOLD YOU WHEN YOU'RE COLD, TO COMFORT YOU WHEN YOU'RE CRYING AND TO HEAL YOU WHEN YOU'RE SCARRED, BUT WHAT OF YOUR WEAK HIKARI? NOTHING!!! _****_NOOOOOOOTTTTTTTHIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!"_**

Ryou collapsed to tears; Bakura stared at the exploded Hikari, shocked.

"Gomenasai…I shouldn't have…" Ryou sobbed, taking control again, "Gomenasai…" He whispered as he ran to his room and bolted the door.

"Ryou, wait…!" Bakura heard the SLAM! And this told him that Ryou wouldn't come out for a VERY long time. But Ryou's harsh, shocking words burned in his mind, tortured his soul and pained his heart. _You are a complete IDIOT, Bakura! Bakura hung his head, trying to hold back, amazingly, tears. __I hate myself…I wish I were never born…just to bring pain to others…just to make them cry because of my weaknesses and foolishness…I hate myself…_

_I'm sorry Ryou…_

_I'm really sorry…_

***

"Ryou, are you joining us for Egypt?" Yugi asked his friend.

Ryou just stared at the couch ahead his gaze. Yugi gave his friend a worried look. "Ryou?"

"Ha? Oh definitely I will Yugi-kun." Ryou forced a smile. "I think I'll start getting packed. Care to help?"

"Sure, I'd be glad to. Malik's got the plane tickets, and he's busy too." 

"Come up then to my room, I've got mountains to pack."

"Yami said I've been packing pyramids."

"What's the difference?"

"Beats me. Probably that's an original Egyptian expression."

"Guess so." 

Ryou and Yugi climbed the stairs to Ryou's bedroom.

While packing, Ryou couldn't help but think about his Yami. He tried the mental link early this morning yet got no response. He dismissed it as something like Bakura didn't wake up yet.

/Bakura?/

//…//

/Yami, are you there? Answer me!/

//…//

/YAMI!/

//…//

_That's it, he blocked me. _Ryou sighed to himself. _This is all my fault. If I just kept my mouth shut! You are absolutely, out of this world, despicably stupid Ryou Bakura! I've better straighten things out with Yami, if I'll ever solve this Talisman puzzle in peace…_

"Ryou, you all right?" Yugi asked.

"Me, oh yes, I'm fine…just fine…" Ryou whispered.

"Honestly, Ryou?" Yugi took a good look at his friend.

"Erm…" Ryou bit his lip. 

"Is it about Bakura?"

"Uh yeah, we sort of had a fight and he's still mad at me…maybe I've hurt him more than I thought I would. I should say sorry…" Tears began to well up on Ryou's eyes. "I said that he…he always got someone, so he's sort of a spoiled kid…I TOLD him that, without even considering what he feels! I'm SO stupid! I should've thought about what I was saying and how he would feel! I AM SUCH A JERK!" The tears finally spilled down. Yugi looked at Ryou, shocked and sorry.

"I…I'm so sorry Ryou…but are you sure that Bakura is mad at you? Maybe he's just thinking to himself, reflecting, even looking deep within himself what he truly feels. You don't know Bakura, after all. But you DO care for him, don't you?"

"Yugi, I just…I don't know how to tell him just that, to make him feel just that! I'm NOT Shinji, and will never be! But I want to be his brother; I want to be someone who he will turn to when he's lonely, sad and confused. I guess I can never be anything to Bakura, I guess Shinji's the only person he'll ever love…"

"That will never be true, Ryou…"

"He never shows it Yugi; he always blames upon me everything that happens in my life! That's all I am to him: his punching bag. And that's all I am: a nobody and a rag doll. I'll never be ANYONE to Bakura…"

"Ryou, you're convincing yourself to accept a lie. I think Bakura cares about you the same way Yami would never let anything happen to me.  You're right, Bakura, you don't know him, so you don't have to say he doesn't care. What if he does, in another way?"

After a pause, Ryou gave Yugi a depressed sigh. "I wish I was as optimistic as you were, Yugi, I wish I was…"

*-----------------*****

**Day 5-**

**Lies of the Shadows, Pains of the Light**

"All packed up, Marik?" 

"Check, what about you Yugi?"

"All the Pyramids are here!"

"Pyramids?" Marik gave Yugi a surprised look.

"Translation to mountains of clothes." Yugi reasoned, biting another chunk of sandwich.

"Oh." Marik shrugged and ate up his sandwich.

"Anyway, Ryou?"

"Eh, yeah Yugi, done with the packing." Ryou smiled as he wiped the table napkin on his face.

"Good, anyway the plane leaves at 8:30 so, let's move…YAMI!!!" Yugi hollered at the staircase.

"COMING, AIBOU!" Yami responded back.

"What about Malik?" Yugi turned to the Egyptian Hikari.

"Any second now…he'll be coming with his thousand suitcases filled with Ra knows what." Marik grinned. "He loves his clothes."

"I get it." 

"I'm down already! Are you guys done with your breakfast?" Yami handed Yugi his suitcase. 

"Done." Yugi smiled at his Yami. "Malik's the only one who's not here yet…"

"OK PEOPLE, I'VE GOT THE CAB READY!!!!" Malik's voice echoed throughout the house. Marik chuckled "Guess it's not safe to let Malik drive the car…" Then the others strode out to where Malik was waiting.

"WOW LOOK AT THE CLOUDS!"

"Yugi, sit down will you? You look like an idiot!"

"But they look so…"

"Yugi, behave!"

"Poo." Yugi sighed as he sat down properly next to his Yami.

Yugi sat down next to Yami, Marik plopped himself beside Malik, and Ryou crouched all alone his seat.

"I wish Ryou has a seatmate, he's so lonely." Yugi stole a glance at the ivory haired teen reading the in flight magazine.

"Hmph. I think Ryou wants to seat alone rather than to have a ranting Bakura there." Yami frowned.

"No Yami, I don't think so." Yugi objected. Yami gave him a look. "How sure are you?"

"If I were Ryou, I'd rather have someone whipping my back all day than to be all alone. It feels a lot better than being lonely…I'm sure, because I went through the same thing…" Yugi's purple eyes saddened and looked away.  
Yami sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, aibou."

"Don't worry Yami it doesn't hurt me, because I'm not lonely…and I'll never be." Yugi smiled brightly, and then he tried to change the topic. "I'm hungry! Can we have the food in?"

"Don't you give in on eating? You'll get fatter _and _shorter."

"Whatever!" Yugi stuck out his tongue which made Yami laugh. 

"You're so…stupid…looking like that!!!!" Yami laughed out loud.

"Shut up!" Yugi pretended to look hurt but at the back of his mind, something bothered him.  _Yeah, I'm not lonely anymore, but how long will Ryou be lonely? How long will it take before Bakura will finally know what he feels? Will it take him forever…? _

_…Or will it take Ryou's life?_

**/So they are heading to Egypt?/**

**/According to my sources, yes./**

**/Just great. Anything else?/**

**/Oh our spy is already blending in the life of our unsuspecting prey. Soon we will have a new host for our parasite./**

**/Good. Finally, something worth hearing!/**

**/But there is more./**

**/Really?/**

**/Our mages say that the connection between Ryou Bakura and the Tomb Robber is weakening./**

**/And what reason is behind this?/**

**/They say that they had an argument, child like if you'll ask me./**

**/Tsk tsk…it looks like the Tomb Robber has met his match./**

**/Ha?/**

**/How could a simple weak Hikari be more valuable than a descendant of Osiris, his own kin?/**

**/Elaborate please?/**

**/Don't you get it? It means that Bakura is softening up over such a weakling!/**

**/But how could he, a simple child, be able to melt the cold shell of such a Yami?/**

**/Yes, this is very strange. But I could use this as a trap, surely the Hikari cannot refuse. Bakura may be strong outside but deep within he's torn between his honor and his loss. Capturing him now, especially now he's beyond his Hikari's help, will be easy. And I will make Ryou Bakura come to get him. Surely, Ryou will not give the Talisman easily, so I'll just rid of him using…*yawn*…old tactics. Once Ryou Bakura, Light of Osiris, is dead, the Talisman of Osiris shall be mine. And if my calculations are correct, Bakura will have no more will or strength to fight us./**

**/How can that be, Seth?/**

**/How human hearts work is simple, Sekhmeth, life is nothing without purpose and meaning. And due to current events, it seems that our Tomb Robber has found the "meaning" he had lost before. And this time, the loss I will make him suffer will destroy him more…your death will haunt him without end and mercy now, Ryou Bakura…**

**Painfully…**

**…eternally…/**

***

"At last I'm home!" Marik cheered. "Hello, sunny Cairo! Hello, pyramids! Hello camels and hello, house!"

"Hello Senet too!" Malik grinned.  
  


Yugi smiled at his friends' antics as he set his first step down the Egyptian soil.

The sun stained the afternoon sky orange and purple. The airport may be huge, but it was still a dwarf compared to the magestic Pyramids, which stood far away.

"Actually, we're heading for Giza, this is still Cairo. Wanna rent a camel?" Marik pointed the stall nearby with camels in line. 

"Great, I've just landed here and I'll get my wallet busted." Yugi laughed.

"How about this: my treat, care to object?" Ryou took out his wallet.

"YAY!" Yugi cheered. Yami sighed to himself. 

The camels crossed the grainy sands of the desert that evening. Marik and Malik rode ahead of the other three, leading the way.

"How long do we have to travel?" Yugi yawned.

"A few more hours I guess?" Marik guessed.

"Don't you ever wear a watch?"

"I do, but I don't count hours Yugi." 

"Then why wear it?"

"Accessory, kid."

"Whatever." Yugi was nearly falling asleep when Yami pushed him back up his camel. "Don't fall asleep now. You might wake up tomorrow with your head turned into an Egyptian sanded mummy."

"Thanks for the tip." 

"Hmm, is Cairo that city over there?" Ryou pointed a brightly lit spot from the distance.

"Yep, that must be it." Marik said happily.

"A few more hours, Yugi, just hang on. Hip hip!" Malik hit the camel's side who groaned and sped up.

"I might as well listen to some of the hits on my discman." Yugi fixed the apparatus, turning it on.

Soon a song filled his ears, the singer starting the soft melodious hymn.
    
    **_Sora_****_ o motomete, tatteta_**
    
    **_Namida_****_ ga kobore, naiyo ni_**
    
    **_Aitai_****_ hito wa, konnya mo_**
    
    **_Watashi_****_ no yume ni konai_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Hitori_****_ demou, kogi dasou_**
    
    **_Daite_****_ kure te, arigatou_**
    
    **_Yami no umi ga, kowai nante_**
    
    **_Rashikunai_****_ desho? Nigetaku wa nai_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_Mae yori takaku, tobu tameni_**
    
    **_Furi_****_ dashi ni, tsure mono sareta_**
    
    **_Kokoro_****_ wa, demo atatakai_**
    
    **_Omoide_****_ ga ooi kara_**

Yugi sucked in the air of the desert night. The song somehow made him feel a lot better. It made him feel as if he can do anything, as long as he believes in himself.
    
    **_Watashi_****_ no yubi wa gin iro_**
    
    **_Kagen_****_ no tsuki ni terasare_**
    
    **_Nandemo_****_ dekiru, kigashita_**
    
    **_Satsunai_****_ hodo no yuuki_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_Sukumu_****_ ashi o, senaka kara_**
    
    **_Oshite_****_ kureta, kaze no naka_**
    
    **_Tsume_****_ o kajiru, kusemo kieta_**
    
    **_Okurimono_****_, tatta no kamo shirenai_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****

****

"Yugi, what are you listening?" Ryou asked the Hikari.

"Oh, it's a song from one of my favorite shows. Wanna hear it?" Yugi asked.  
"You seem like enjoying it, maybe later." Ryou smiled.

"Ok then. Remind me later." Yugi focused his mind back to the ongoing song.
    
    ****
    
    **_Futatsu_****_ no koi wa, kasanatte_**
    
    **_Sure chigai, mawari tsuzukeru_**
    
    **_Wasurete_****_, habaitai te ii_**
    
    **_Omoide_****_ wa omoi kara_**
    
    **_Honki_****_ de "SUKI" to saken dara_**
    
    **_Hane_****_ kaeru, hohoemi tachi ni_**
    
    **_Kore_****_ kara, meguri aitai_**
    
    **_Omoide_****_ wa ikite iru_**

****

***

"WE'RE HERE!!!"

"Yahoo!"

"So this is Giza."

"Fascinating."

The Pyramids were only a few kilometers far away, and the group was standing on the entrance of the grand city.

They headed around the twisted roads and trails until they reached a snowy white building surrounded by beautiful gardens and a fountain.

"Onesan! Onesan!" Marik's cheery voice rang.

At once the fair lady opened the door. "Marik!" Ishizu sobbed at once, throwing her arms around her little brother.

"Onesan…" Marik sighed softly, returning the action.

"Awww…" Ryou and Yugi whispered to one another.

"Hey, hey Ishizu!" Malik greeted.

"Oh how are you Malik?!" Ishizu greeted.

"Can't wait to play again!" Malik snickered. 

"Can you teach us how to play Senet, Malik? We really wanna play!" Ryou and Yugi smiled.

"SENET?! Do you know what you are getting yourselves into?" Yami gasped. "Who ever told you about that aibou?!"

"Marik said it's a nice game." Yugi said.

"NICE?! In my days, the losers are often imprisoned because of their…uh…" Yugi grinned when Yami lost words. 

"What happened back then Yami-sama?" Marik gave the former Pharaoh an inquisitive grin.

"Uh…well they do stuff not so good to talk about…" Yami's face turned pale. "Well…like…they ra-"

"YAMI!" Ishizu frowned. "Really, Hikaris, I'd really not suggest that game for such innocent children."

"But they say it will decide…" Yugi's mouth was clamped by Marik's hand. "Onesama's right, buddy. So shall we?"

"ISHIZU!"

"Who's that?" Yami questioned.

"It's him." Marik's voice had a trace of fury. The fun was gone.

Yugi's mouth was now free of Marik's hand. "Him?"

"It must be that…" Ryou lowered his voice to Yugi's ear. "whore Marik's talking about, if you know what I mean."

Yugi and Marik were stunned when they caught the figure stepping down the steps.

He was broad, tall and handsome with flaming red hair, and stony green eyes. He didn't look friendly.

"Sekhthi!" Ishizu rushed to the tall man. Yami's jaw dropped. "Who-who the…"

"Sekhthi, Ishizu-san's fiancé." Yugi said.

"FIANCE?!" Yami gasped.

"Yeah, I know, it's surprising, but keep it down." Yugi sighed.

"I'll just go to the kitchen and prepare breakfast! C'mon Malik, help me here." Ishizu chirped as Malik followed her.

"Hmm, maybe they need extra help…" Yami trailed them.

"So you're little Marik I've heard so much of." Sekhthi glowered over Marik.

"Yes, and you're Sekhthi, I assume." Marik glared at the other man.

"You're short…for a fifteen year old…" 

"Shut up bast…" Marik controlled himself.

"What?! You dare call me what I think you're trying to call me?" Sekhthi threw Marik to the ground. Marik groaned in pain.

"Hey, Marik's not doing anything to you!" Yugi said in defense to his friend.

"And you, kid?" Sehkthi glared at Yugi.

"Leave Yugi out of this!" Marik growled.

"Stop doing this already!" Ryou said. 

"Ryou, don't!" Yugi trembled under the harsh man's gaze.

"Two new characters, two new idiots, right?" Sehkthi glared at Ryou.

"Don't call my friends idiots!" Marik stood up, flames burning on his amethyst eyes.

"So what's your name weirdo?" Sehkthi stepped over Yugi and lifted him up. "Yugi? What a weird name, not to mention…character."

"Leave me alone…" Yugi trembled.

"Short, weird, weak. How worthless can you get, brat?" 

"Help…" It took Yugi all he got to resist the urge to call upon Yami for help. _Don't panic, he'll know!_

"Stop it already!" Ryou glared at Sehkthi.

Sehkthi's green eyes were stones on Ryou, but Ryou didn't seem to mind. 

"PEOPLE, WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR? FOOD'S READY!" 

"Coming, Ishizu!" Sehkthi gave one last glare at the trio before sprinting to the kitchen.  
  


"What-a-totally-annoying-bastard!" Marik fumed as he helped Yugi up. "You ok?"

"Ouch, I'm fine. Just a sore butt." Yugi groaned.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Ryou growled.

"Let's just go inside now. Yami and Malik and Ishizu are waiting." Yugi, who hated fights, changed the topic quickly.

"I'm hungry so let's go." Marik motioned the other Hikaris in.

"And we're planning the wedding three weeks from now."

"Wow, you two are surely intimate now." Malik grinned as the group sat down the living room.

"Yeah, and we're going to move to his mansion somewhere in Cairo." Ishizu said proudly, draping an arm around her fiancé.

"Ooooh, care to invite us?" Yami said.

"Yeah, care to share?" Yugi chimed in.

"Of course I'll invite you! Haven't you been the sweetest boy I've ever known in the world Yugi? Not to forget the all mighty Pharaoh here." Ishizu grinned as she lightly pinched Yugi's cheek.

"And you too, Ryou, I'll not be forgetting you." Ryou blushed at Ishizu's comment.

Marik however wasn't listening. He just sat by his chair near the fireplace far from his other friends. Malik seemed to notice Marik's distant attitude so he went over him. "Hikari, you all right?"

"Huh?" Marik blinked. "Oh yes, Malik, I'm all right here. Just thinking of some…things…"

"I know you don't like the idea of Ishizu moving in a new life with Sehkthi." Malik began. "But sometimes you've got to let go." Marik looked over at his Yami who smiled. "But that won't change Ishizu's love for you; you're the only brother she has, not to mention one of the most important people in her life."

"Thanks Yami." Marik smiled. "I'm better now."  
"Great, so stop being the black sheep of the family!" Malik helped Marik up and took him to the group who were still chatting.

_Yeah, but it feels like HE is the black sheep of the family AND the storm of my life! _Marik glared at Sehkthi. _Not only did he insult me, he even brought Yugi and Ryou along! If only onesan didn't love him, I've sent him to the afterlife hours ago!_

Ryou was sleeping soundly on his bed when suddenly, at exactly 3:00 in the morning, a nightmare plagued upon his mind…

~*~

**_It was dark, Ryou couldn't see a single thing._**

**_"Where am I?" Ryou looked around._**

**_"Ryou-sama…"  
"Huh?" Ryou turned around and gasped._**

****

**_Before him was a silver haired boy that looked exactly like Ryou, only difference is that he wore an Egyptian style robe._**

**_"Who are you?" Ryou asked.  
Then suddenly the boy knelt down beside him. "Please help me! Help me!"_**

**_"What?" Ryou knelt down to look at him closely._**

**_The eyes, the expression of innocence, it was just like Ryou's. "Save him, please help him!" _**

**_"Who?" Ryou asked again. "Who are you talking about?"_**

**_"My onichan, oh please help him! He's making him go bad again. You're his only hope, my only hope!" The boy clutched Ryou's shirt. "You're his only light left, you're his only reason of living! Please don't let him kill you the way he killed me!"_**

**_"Can you tell me who's the person at least?!" Ryou frowned since his question was not answered.  
"Save my onichan, save Bakura from Seth, please…Ryou…" The spirit was slowly fading. "Save him from Seth, please…"_**

**_"Bakura? Seth? What's all this about? COME BACK!"_**

**_"You're the only one who can help him…" The figure disappeared completely._**

****

**_Then an odd new figure appeared out of nowhere. Strangely, he looked familiar…_**

**_"Who are you?" Ryou asked._**

**_The figure said nothing and rested his hands tightly on Ryou's windpipe, crushing it._**

**_"Ack! What-are-you doing?!" Ryou choked, then he looked straight at the captor's face._**

**_Pale, Silver haired, harsh brown eyes? Could it be?_**

**_"Bakura?" Ryou gasped._**

**_Bakura looked paler than usual, and his eyes were dull and unaware of anything. Ryou gulped. Is this what the stranger was talking about: saving Bakura from killing him?_**

**_No wait, Ryou thought. Bakura, he looks strange. It's as if, he's not doing this at his own will…what's wrong with him?_**

****

**_"KILL HIM! TAKE THE TALISMAN! RETURN IT TO ME!"  
That voice? Who is it? Ryou looked around and saw a new character: he had a brown jackal's head and fierce reddish eyes out for blood._**

**_"Who the hell are you? What did you do to Bakura?!" Ryou screamed.  
"Anyone who has the powers of the Shadow Realm is under my command! And I can make them do anything!"_**

**_"You!" Ryou gasped. "You're Seth! You're making Bakura do this!"_**

**_"Too bad you can't live to see what I'll do to him next!" Seth cackled._**

**_"NO! LEAVE BAKURA ALONE!" Ryou choked._**

**_Ryou's_****_ head was aching, everything was spinning…_**

****

****

**_Slowly…_**

****

****

~*~

Back in the real world, Ryou looked like he was screaming for his life. Yugi and Marik were waking the child up with no avail. Yami and Malik were far away from them, sleeping soundly. Ishizu and Sehkthi were in another room. 

"AH! NO! LET ME GO!!!" Ryou groaned and coughed.

"Ryou wake up! It' us! RYOU!" Marik said, nearly in hysterics.

"AH!" Ryou's eyes jerked open. "What happened?"

"You were dreaming something, and you were shouting Bakura's name." A panic-stricken Yugi explained. "What did you dream?"

"Well, first I saw someone who looks EXACTLY like me pleading for me to save Bakura. Then Bakura shows up and strangles me, Seth comes along and explains that he was controlling Bakura to do this. Yugi, what if…"

"Ryou, Bakura has the powers of the Shadow Realm, right?" Yugi said. "Everyone who has the powers of the Shadow Realm can be placed under Seth's control. Ryou, Yami and Bakura killed Akari and Shinji because Seth wanted them to. I suspect that…"

"They're going to use the same old tactic on us." Marik finished. "Great. All our Yamis have that kind of magic. What now?"

"Well, first we have to figure out when will Seth be free from his prison in the Shadow Realm, research more and race against time." Yugi said.

"That's not going to be a piece of cake." Ryou sighed. "Only the three of us versus an all powerful god along with god knows how much allies…"

"And us versus our own Yamis." Marik added.

"Well let's not get to that first. Anyone of you remember what was stated on that History book or journal on when will Seth rise?" Yugi questioned.

"Hmm, if I recall correctly it said: **_When the rays of Ra hit the Eight Gods, Seth will be released from his prison._** But how can that be possible? I mean, how can the Sun hit the Eight Gods? Aren't they just a myth?" Marik said.

"Maybe it's not based on the literal meaning." Ryou guessed.

"Or maybe there are places here that once belonged to those Gods. Sacred Temples, altars, shrines, who knows?" Yugi said.

"Or oracles. Most likely, they must be referring to the oracles sacred to those Gods!" Marik said. "I know one existed in Memphis. But I don't know which God it belongs to. There's also one in Cairo!"

"We'll just research about it. How about the Library?" Ryou suggested.

"Sounds fine to me." Marik smiled. 

"It's settled then." Yugi said. "Tomorrow morning."

"Right!"

"But may I ask a question: What's an oracle anyway?" Yugi smiled foolishly.

***

"Did you see anything yet, Yugi?"

"Nope. How about you Ryou?"

The trio were researching in the library for other possible places in which oracles can be located.

"Hmm, hey I've got something! Check this out!" Marik called the other hikaris who dashed to his side to read what he had found.

**The Eannead- **

****

**Anubis**

**_Son of Osiris and Nephystis, he was the God of Embalming and Mummification. He was the one who ensured that Osiris' mummification was successful. He too was the one who accompanied him to the underworld._**

****

**_He is seen with Osiris in the Underworld, helping him judge the cases of those who seek life there. He would be seen before the Scale of Mind and Heart, weighing sin and right._**

****

****

**_He is worshipped in the city Asyut, where he created the mystical Papyri of Ani (Book of the Dead) which was said to have powers associated with the Dead and the Living._**

****

****

**Bast**** __**

**_She was one of the daughters of Ra and sister to Hathor, she was celebrated as Goddess of Cats and the Home. She along with the Goddess of War Sekhmeth, defeat the Great Serpent (Apep), who tried to swallow Ra and leave the world in a blanket of Eternal Darkness._**

****

****

**_Many idols of her were hoped to bring good luck at the homes of commoners, and it was because of her cats are sacred. These cats too are the renowned Guardians of the Underworld._**

****

****

**_The great Temple of Bast was built in her city of honor, Bubastis. She was regarded as their protector and savior from bad health._**

**Horus******

**_Horus_****_ was the great one who overthrew Seth in the battle, just as Upper Egypt gained supremacy. Seth was regarded Evil, while Horus was set with Vengeance and Justice. _**

****

**_In vengeance of seizing the throne that was not Seth's, Horus, son of the Great Osiris and the Healing Isis, rose with the Upper Egypt. The War of Power ensued._**

****

**_Horus_****_' home was the Nile during his young age. The Nile was the river that carved life in Egypt. It was the symbol of fertility. They say that within the Nile lies the entrance to the Underworld, since the Nile itself was associated with the ruler Osiris._**

****

****

**_In the Battle between Seth and Horus, Horus lost his eye (Wadjet Eye) and when the war was over, he replaced it with a serpent, handing the fallen eye to his Father. He is the protector of Upper Egypt and reigned in his Father's place. _**

****

****

**_Horus_****_' sanctuary was built for him within the midst of the city of Cairo, where his rule was supreme. The serpent on his eye became the symbol of the sight of the Pharoahs, forseeing justice and truth._**

****

****

"Cairo? We've got to head back to Cairo?" Ryou said.

"Not to mention Bubastis, Asyut and Heliopolis?" Marik added.

"Most likely…hey wait look at this!" Yugi said, flipping another page.

**Isis******

**_Goddess of Healing, she was the wife of Osiris who ruled Egypt while Osiris spread civilization throughout the world. _**

****

**_  
She was the one who saved Osiris from the evil Seth, and it was through her Mummification was possible. She was the one who adopted Anubis, son of Nephystis and Osiris, and hid him and her own son by Osiris, Horus, from the angry Seth._**

****

****

**_She tricked the aged Ra into revealing his name, thus giving access to some of his powers._**

****

****

**_She was one of the children of Shu and Tefnut, and was honored in a Temple at Heliopolis, where most of the Eannead are worshipped._**

****

****

****

****

**Nephystis******

**_Wife of the Evil Seth, she is the Goddess of the Dead. She was the mother of Anubis, who was her son from Osiris._**

****

**_Nephystis_****_ was the one who helped Isis recover the body of Osiris along with Anubis, and helped in the preparation of his journey to the Underworld (Mummification)._**

****

**_She is said to have been honored in Hamunaptra, the legendary city of the Dead, where the Papyri of Ani was hidden away from greedy eyes. She is represented with mummy bandages for her hair and dress._**

****

**Osiris******

**_The former Ruler of Egypt, he along with Isis, taught the people civilization and living. He taught the people about the Inundation, farming, livelihood and Government._**

****

****

**_Due to the jealousy of his Brother, Seth, Osiris was killed but magically restored by the efforts of Isis, Nephystis and Anubis. Osiris, instead of choosing to rule Egypt, turned to the West (Underworld) with Anubis to judge the souls who came there._**

****

****

**_He was respected at Phalae, where a majestic Shrine once stood for him over his burial place. It has been said though that the entrance towards the Under Realm is within the secret forbidden chambers of Hamunaptra, at the base of bronze Anubis._**

****

****

****

****

**Ptah**

**_Husband of Sekhmeth, he was regarded with great importance in the Middle Kingdom. He was the God of Craftsmen, Industry and Technology. _**

****

**_It was due to Ptah that many technological advances were possible, like devising new weapons of war, improved industry and new products. It was through him too education was made possible. He was adored at the city of Memphis, where he was chiefly important._**

**Ra (Ra-Aton, Amon Ra)**

**_God of the Sun and was said to be the creator and chief of the Gods, he represented the Daylight of Egypt, often associated with the Pharaohs, particularly Horus._**

****

**_He was respected in the Old Kingdom and is famous at his center of cult at Abusir, where the Sun Temple and the Sun Cult was honored._**

****

**_In the Middle Kingdom, he was associated with Amon, and they joined to form the Deity Amon-Ra. It was said that he too was once with Aton, but was separated because Aton and Ra thought separately. Ra became a primary deity from there until the Middle Kingdom._**

****

****

"Have you jotted them down?" Ryou asked Yugi. 

"Oh yeah, I'm nearly done." Yugi said. "Finished. Now let me check: Anubis is at Asyut, Nephystis is in Hamunaptra, Horus is at Cairo, Bast is at Bubastis, Isis is at Heliopolis, Osiris is at Thebes, Ptah is within Memphis and lastly Ra is at Abusir. Now where are these places?" 

"Let's buy a map." Marik suggested.

"Great. Now I've got to call Yami and tell him that we're on our way back home!" Yugi picked up his cellphone and dialed while Marik and Ryou were inquiring at the library where to buy a map.

  
*---------------*

**Day 6. 1-**

**I Only Did It For You…**

***A/N: The proceeding three chapters are rather short, this is just**

**to show how the Hikaris 'situations' came along, OK?***

"Argh! It's 7:30 in the daylight! Onesan, why are you waking everyone up this early?!" Marik groaned.

"Get up Marik, Sehkthi's calling us for a picnic! Come one." Ishizu trotted down hallway.

_Fuck him! A picnic, at seven thirty, what the hell was that bastard thinking? _Marik bit his lip in anger. He was sure that it was his responsibility to wake up his…

/YAMI WKAE UP!!!/

/Wh-what the hell? What's with you aibou?/

/We're of a picnic…/

/Ha? At seven thirty? What does…/

/It's Sekhthi's idea./

/Shit! I'll kill him for waking me this early!/

/Whatever. Bye then…/

/Yeah I'll see you downstairs…/

Marik frowned to himself. "I just don't get it why!" With that he got down the bed and ran off.

***

"Hello, people!" Sehkthi greeted.

"Hi!" Greeted the drowsy, minus Ishizu, group.

"I've got the food ready. So sit down and eat!" Sehkthi pointed the table…only filled with bread, cheese and fruits enough for only three peopled.

"Oh how thoughtful of you Sehkthi!" Ishizu chirped; Yugi, Ryou and Marik choked.

"Erm, how many are we?" Yami mused.

"Let me guess, three of us are not going to eat?" Marik murmured.

"Erm did you make a mistake in counting?" Ryou said quickly.

"OH! So sorry! I guess that means…" Sehkthi grinned.

"That WE are not going to eat, that's it!" Marik frowned. "Me, Yugi and Ryou are not going to eat."

"Oh so sorry…" Sehkthi looked sympathetic but the glint on his eyes looked as if he meant it.

Yugi and Ryou looked hurt, they were very hungry, and they skipped breakfast because they were the last ones to use the bathroom. Ishizu ate the meal happily; Yami and Malik ate a little just to satisfy themselves. 

Yami felt his blood boil; what a jerk this guy is, forgetting that there were other three guests there for the picnic, AND one of them was his aibou. Malik felt the same way.

But if Yugi and Ryou are upset, Marik was angry. "You IDIOT!"

"Huh?" Sehkthi raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Marik screamed at Sehkthi. "Waking us in the middle of our sleep, and only three of us can eat?! What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Marik behave yourself…" Ishizu gave him a glare.

"It's all right for me, BUT if you even let them go hungry, THAT I CAN'T TOLERATE!" Marik shouted.

"Marik!" Ishizu frowned, starting to get angry.

"Like what I said, I made a mistake!" Sehkthi was getting angry.

"MISTAKE?! You made a mistake?!" Marik wanted to kill him already. "WE WERE THE ONES YOU WERE PICKING ON LAST TIME, AND YOU 'RE ACTUALLY TRYING TO SAY THAT YOU **FORGOT** ABOUT US?! LET ME THINK WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO: YOU LEFT US OUT **ON PURPOSE_ BASTARD!!!" _**

The next action was unexpected…

**_SLAP!  
  
_**

****

Yami and Malik stared, wide eyed. Ryou and Yugi quickly ran down to help the boy up, too stunned to say anything.

Ishizu's hand was at the air, eyes hard and teary after slapping her ototo.

Marik looked at her, shocked. "How? Why?"

"You know perfectly why _Marik Ishtar_!" Ishizu growled.

Yugi gulped. The lady rarely used Marik's full name. This stated that she is very angry…

"Don't tell me you're…"

"How could you call him a bastard Marik? You don't even know him yet! Like what he said, he probably forgot that he had guests! And plus, Marik, I only told him about Malik and you! Yami, Yugi and Ryou must have slipped out of his mind because he only met them just yesterday! How dare you disgrace our family." Ishizu said angrily.

  
That was the bottom line, Marik couldn't take it anymore. _Even you onesama…even you…_

"_WHY IS IT THAT I'M ALWAYS WRONG?!_" Marik got up from Ryou's supporting hold and screamed. "_WHY IS IT ME THAT'S ALWAYS MAKING A MISTAKE?! DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE A REASON I'M SNAPPING LIKE THIS? DO YOU THINK I'M RECKLESS OR STUPID! **I AM NOT!**_" Tears freely poured down the young Ishtar's cheeks. "_You don't understand do you, Ishizu? Don't you know how much it hurts going against your decision? Don't you know how it feels to go against your own sister? I bet you don't! **YOU NEVER DID! I wish I never came! I wish I never lived! I wish that I just followed outosan to Osiris' realm! Probably you'll be happier! After all these years in my life, I never knew that I would even doubt the fact that you love me and that you care! Well now I do! You'd rather believe in him, a guy you've only met a while ago, than me, a person you've been with all your life!  Well I'll tell you something Ishizu: **I HATE YOU!****_"

  
And with that Marik took off, leaving behind him a trail of bitter tears.

"MARIK COME BACK!" Ishizu screamed.

"HIKARI!" Malik went after his aibou.

"What's with him?" Yami asked, dazed.

Yugi bit his lip.  Then he threw a quick "I'll be back Yami!" over his shoulder before going after the pair.

"Aibou you too?!" Yami ran after them as well.

Ryou was about to go too but then…

"ISHIZU-SAN!" Ryou screamed when Ishizu fainted. Quickly, he caught the maiden on his arms.

"Ishizu-san, please wake up!" Ryou shook the other lady. "Ishizu-san!"

Ryou looked around for help, but not even Sehkthi was there.

_Some lover boy! _Ryou frowned.

Maybe Sehkthi was a jerk after all…

***

"MARIK! MARIK! COME BACK!"  Malik was screaming around for his Hikari.

"Marik-chan!" Yugi called.

"Where is he?!" Yami frowned when he heard someone trip, opposite from the trail the trio were on. "MARIK!"

"Ouch…" Marik groaned.

"Marik!" Malik knelt beside his other half. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine…I just twisted my ankle…" Marik said softly.

"Oh hikari why did you do that?" Malik whispered.

"She hates me…onesama doesn't love me anymore…" Marik broke down.

"What's happening to you Marik?" Yami looked surprised. 

"It's always Sehkthi, always him. She doesn't even know what kind of a jerk he is!" Marik whimpered.

"Why are you like that Marik? Ishizu won't choose him if he's like that!" Malik cradled Marik close. 

"She…she doesn't know!" Marik sobbed. "He's so mean to us!"

"Yeah, he's a jerk…" Yugi muttered. Yami seemed to have heard him. "Come again aibou?" 

"When we first met, he picked on Marik. When I tried to defend him, he…" Yugi bit his lip. "He called me puny, weird, and he even tried to hurt me! It took me all that I got so that you won't know! I didn't want trouble so…"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Yami said angrily.

"I know that if I did, you'll beat him up… and Ishizu will be mad…" Yugi said.

"But aibou…"

"Yugi's right Yami, we wanted to handle our problem ourselves because we didn't want to involve you guys." Marik coughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that's a bad habit?!" Malik frowned. "Not all things coming your way are easy to handle!"

"But…"

"And also, you hurt Ishizu Marik. She thought you were making a mistake. Yes you did make a mistake by not telling her what you went through with that jerk! You should've told her. She will listen and understand if you talked to her properly, not in a shouting way." Malik explained, which seemed to be reasonable to the other half.

"Yeah, I'm so stupid reacting this way…" Marik sighed. "I should apologize to onesama…"

"MARIK!" 

"Huh? Ryou what's wrong?!"

"It's-" Ryou panted. "It's Is-shi-zu-sa-n!"

"ONESAN!" Marik stood up from Malik's arms, "What happened to my onesan?!"

"She's-miss-ing!" Ryou swallowed. "When I cam back to bring her water, she's out of her bed! I couldn't find her. Then I saw you!"

"Naze onesan?!" Marik made a mad dash for his house.

"She wanted to find you…"

"Huh?" Marik glanced at Ryou.

"When she woke up, the only thing that she kept saying to me was 'Where's Marik?' Everytime I tell her no, she'll go…uh…devastated. Probably she just can't take it anymore, so she went by herself…she really loves you Marik…she lost herself when you said you hated her, when you said she doesn't care, it hit her too hard…" Ryou whispered.

"Shit I'm so fuckingly stupid!" Marik cursed.

"Marik don't blame yourself." Ryou comforted. 

"No it's all my fault Ryou…" Marik opened the door of their house and gasped.

The house was a total mess. Tables were turned over, curtains were torn, and wares are shattered.

"Oh no!" Marik gasped.

"Look, isn't this…?" Yugi picked up a beaded bracelet from the floor.

"THAT'S ONESAN'S!" Marik quickly ran to get it.

"But what does this mean?" Ryou paused when Yugi picked up something else awfully familiar.

"It means one thing…" Yugi's voice tightened. "Ishizu is kidnapped…" He squeezed a familiar handkerchief. "By a traitor."

"What do you-" Malik was cut when Marik gasped. "IT'S HIM!!!"

"Obviously." Ryou frowned. 

"DAMN IT!!! ONESAMA!!!!! **_ONESAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Marik screamed to the heavens, tears poured freely down his cheeks.

***------------***

**Day 6.2-**

**Strongly Connected**

Ryou stirred some tea for the shocked group as they gathered on the Ishtars' common room.

"Hikari, calm down, it's not your fault…" Malik rocked the extremely heart-broken Marik, who wouldn't stop blaming himself for his onesama's disappearance.

"But it is! If I wasn't so stupid…!" Marik cried.

"It's no one's fault but that loser's!" Yami declared. "Wait till I get my hands on that double crosser…"

"I know what'll happen, but we first gotta find out where to find him!" Yugi said.

"Just great, this thing sucks!"

"YAMI!"  
"Woops! Sorry aibou." Yami blushed when Yugi gave him a glare.

"Never curse in front of a kid!" Yugi stuck out his tongue.

Ryou watched his other friends. _At least Yugi and Marik are going along well with their Yamis, I wish I had their luck…_

Sometimes, Ryou would look back in the past and remember how he met his own Yami…

Bakura wasn't very nice, and is the worst pill to swallow down. The only three things he ever did in his life with Ryou are: 1. Get the Millennium Puzzle, 2. Get rid of Yami in any possible occasion, 3. Hit Ryou minimal of ten times a day. It did more than hurt Ryou physically, it hurt him within his heart. Why would you keep loving a person if he doesn't even care? As if you're wasting everything on nothing. 

****

**_What matters is that you love him…_**

_Oh god Yugi, I really wish I can keep on with this but sometimes it hurts. It hurts to love someone, especially if he doesn't care for you. _Tears stung Ryou's eyes. _Sometimes, I wish I were Shinji, but I can never be him. I can never be anyone to him. Maybe he's better off with someone who'll make him happy…someone better than me…_

Meanwhile…

**_Loosing…_**

****

_Stop it! Stop it! Leave me alone! Help me!_

**_Wandering…_**

****

Bakura couldn't get out of his Soul Room, even call his aibou. He was strangely powerless against a creature consuming the energy within the place. But the creature was about to do more than just steal valuable energy.

**/Come to me, I'm the only power you need. No one cares, no one minds, and you don't care about anything else but power…/**

_NO LEAVE ME ALONE! _ Bakura's mind screamed.

**_Discovering…_**

****

**/I'm the only thing you wanted, not someone from above! They don't care, so do you. You just want to kill them all for your own increase in power. You want to dispose your Hikari, so that you will be supreme in control!/**

_NO! That can't be… I don't want this anymore! I don't want to be alone anymore! Someone help me please!_

**/You don't know love, you never had friendship, you only need power! Yes, Bakura, power. And I will give it to you!!! And with this, you can dispose Ryou's soul to be supreme in power!/**

_Ryou…not Ryou…please…_

**/You're weak, you need me to be stronger…/**

_Ryou… aibou…_

_…please help me…_

//Aibou, please help me…//

/Yami?!/ Ryou got up from his chair, surprised when he heard his Yami's voice in his mind. /Yami, answer me!/

//…//

/Yami, please!/

//…//

_He was begging for help, MY help! What can I do?! What's going on…_Ryou gasped when he recalled what his dream boy said to him before. **__**

****

**_"You're the only one who can help him…"_**

_Shit! What if Seth has begun his work of evil? What if he already took Bakura? Maybe I should check this out…_Ryou concentrated…

"RYOU!!!" 

Yugi caught his friend as his fainted.

"What happened?!" Yami and Malik came up to Yugi.

"He fainted, dunno why." Yugi said.

"Ryou, Ryou are you ok?" Marik checked for his pulse. "His pulse is normal. But there's no sign that someone's in control, not even Bakura…masaka!" Yugi caught the fear in Marik's eyes and gulped. "You're not thinking…"

*In Bakura's Soul Room…*

"BAKURA! ANSWER THIS DOOR NOW! BAKURA! YAMI!!!!"  
Ryou pounded the heavy door of his Yami's soul room. No answer…

"That's it, I'm coming in!" Ryou heaved all his weight on the door, making it crash to the floor.

After the door, a horrific sight crossed the chocolate eyed boy.

The walls were stained with oozing black liquid, the floor was stained with a mixture of blood and oil, the furniture and stuff around the room were shredded, clattered and broken. There was no sign of the Tomb Robber.

"Bakura! Where are you?! BAKURA!!!!" Ryou shouted throughout the room.

Fearfully, he held on his Millennium Ring. It wasn't as warm as before, it looked just like a normal accessory. For some reason it made Bakura seem so far away. __

_NO! I will find Bakura! I must! I've got to find him…he's the only thing I have now…_

_JUDGEMENT DAY!!!_

"Huh?" Ryou gasped as mummy bandages covered the whole room. "What the hell-?" 

Then the mummy bandages parted to show a familiar figure that made the silver headed boy…

"SEKHMETH?!" 

*---------------*

**Day 6.3-**

**Never Ending Sleep**

"Ryou's awake!"

Ryou groaned as he tried to sit up but Yugi forced him still. 

"Oh god, are you ok? You fainted all of a sudden." Yugi said in a worried tone.

"Yeah…" Then it hit Ryou. "Yugi, Bakura's missing."

"What? Are you sure he didn't just run off?" Yugi asked.

"No, his Soul Room was a wreck, and it stated that someone else was there."

"Oh dear…"

"Oh you're awake, Ryou." Yami arrived with Malik and Marik.

"Sorry to worry you…" Ryou noticed the wet pad over his forehead and sighed. "I have to admit my head hurts."

"What happened?" Marik asked.

"Well, you see, Yami's missing so when I decided to look for him in his Soul Room it's a wreck…I bet he's attacked or something, he called for my help, really." Ryou explained.

"That Tomb Robber is always looking for trouble…" Yami frowned to himself.

"But what if it's serious? What if he'll get hurt? What if I'll…" Ryou bit the last words, unsure of himself.

"Ryou I suggest you stop worrying about that Bakura too much, he can take care of himself after all he IS a tomb robber." Malik noted.

"Ok…" Ryou's mind was unsure remembering his dream…

****

**_You're the only one who can help him…_**

_He's counting on me, how can I fail him?!_

Yugi lay down the sofa as he debated on his thoughts. _Everything, everyone is disappearing so fast. First, Ishizu then Yami Bakura, yet the only thing in common is that they're close to us. Is it Seth? Is he using his usually cowardly tactics again? That means people I'm close to are in danger as well! What'll happen to my friends, to Grandpa and Yami? What if they'll get hurt because of me? What if…_

RRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

"Holy God!" Yugi toppled down the floor as he answered his cellphone. "Hello, Yugi here."

"Yu-yugi?"

"Shizuka?" Yugi sat up when he recognized the girl's voice…but it seemed as if she was crying.

"Bad news, Yugi…Jou…nisama's…in a com…a…" Shizuka said between sobs.

"Woah! But why…? Jou's never been that sick before!" Yugi said

"It is strange…all I know is…it just happened…" Shizuka wept.

"I'm so sorry, Shizuka…" Yugi bit his lip. Forcing tears back.  
"Arigatou, ja ne Yugi kun…" Shizuka hung up.

_Jou…_Yugi sighed as he hung up. 

"Yugi!" 

"Huh? Oh Yami what's up?"

"Come on, dinner's ready."

"Right…" Yugi looked over his cellphone that he left on the table. _Oh Jou what happened to you?_

"That's awful, Yugi!" Yami said.

"I know…" Yugi frowned as he swallowed his soup.

"Gee, I wish we could be with Jou now…" Ryou said sympathetically.

"I wonder why that happened. He's not that sick to fall in such a serious condition." Yami said.

"It's stupid! Really stupid!" Marik frowned. "Troubles piling one after another! I can't take this anymore!!!"

"Marik…" Malik rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I guess that I am a bit…" Yugi paused. _Troubles piling up! What if…holy shit!!!_

Yugi jumped away from his chair to his bedroom. "I'm done!"

"Hmm…Yugi?" Yami blinked when he saw the child dart up his bedroom. "whatever…"

/Yami?/

//Eh? What's wrong, Yugi?//

/Gomenasai…/

//Huh?//

/Honto ni…gomenasai…/

//Yugi?//

/…/

Yugi held his Millennium Puzzle. _It's now or never…_

Slowly, Yugi hesitantly removed the Puzzle from his neck, leaving an empty feeling beside him yet he chose to ignore it.

_Gomenasai__ Yami. This is something I don't really want to do…but I have to…for Jou…for you… Yugi held the Talisman…_To protect my friends…to protect you…this is what I have to do…__

_I know you can grant my wishes, Talisman…_

_Take me to Seth…please…._

A cold, severed feeling swept throughout Yami. 

"Yami, what's up?" Malik noticed the other Yami's paled expression.

"Shit you didn't Yugi…YOU DIDN'T!!!" Yami stood up from his chair and darted to Yugi's room.

"YUGI!" Yami banged the door open. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Yami?" Ryou and Marik caught up with him first. "Oh my god…"

"Why?" Malik stared at the Millennium Puzzle abandoned on the white bed sheets.

~~~

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"_

_PLOP!_

_ "OW!" Yugi groaned. "Where am I?"_

**/You've found me Yugi Motou…/**

_"Seth? There you are!" Yugi shouted at the looming wolf headed figure of the evil deity._

**/And let me think of the reason of your arrival…is this for your friend, Jounouchi Katsuya?/**

_"You did do it to Jou! How can I cure him? TELL ME!"_

~~~

Ryou and Marik pondered their problem, Malik stirred them some tea, while Yami held the accessory close, his heart beating with worry and uncertainty each and every moment.

_Yugi, why? Why are you doing this to me? Where did you go, aibou? We're all so worried about you?_

_I love you…_

_~~~_

**/I've long admired your determination, Yugi Motou, and let me inform thee that the cure you seek can only be found at the Kingdom of the West itself, where you can retrieve his soul./**

_"Do you know how to answer questions?"_

**/Your friend's soul, I have taken it away; so it means that he is in a deep sleep, alive in flesh, though dead in soul. You can only retrieve him by heading West. Oh and tell that Ryou too that his Yami is right here with me if he wants to have him back, as for that Ishtar well, I guess that Ishizu is within the depths of the West too…/**

_"You're a BASTARD, Seth! Tell me where this Kingdom of the West is!"_

**/Tut, tut, Yugi Motou. Impatience will lead to downfall…not unless you don't mind your beloved _friend _will die…/ **_Seth held out a huge hourglass as tall as a refrigerator, it was a wonder he could hold it with one hand, but he's a god after all. **/When all the blood from the top vial flows down to the lower vial, your friend will join Osiris in the Field of Reeds. But don't worry, in no time at all, I'll be sending YOU and the other Hikaris too…the same way I did before…only it will bring a more painful, more devastating loss…such effect I've always dreamed of…reminds me when Isis sought for Osiris before along with Nephystis and Anubis…hopeless, devastated, cold. I'll make that Pharaoh feel the same pain AGAIN Yugi, through YOU!/**_

_"You take that back you bakemono! I'll not let you win!"_

**/Yugi it's time to go…/**

_"But…" Yugi recognized the voice of the talisman guardian._

**/He's waiting…they're waiting…/**

_Yugi sighed as he slowly began to fade. "I'll win against your game Seth, and so will Ryou and Marik! We'll see who'll be devastated!_

~~~

With a bright silver light, Yugi re-appeared beside Yami.

"Yugi?" Ryou, Marik and Malik gasped.

"Yugi…YUGI!" Yami threw his arms around the little Hikari.

"Yami…" Yugi looked at the group's worried faces.

"Thank god! We thought we'd never see you again." Smiled an excited Ryou.

"Ra, you're so good!" Malik praised.

"Where have you been? We were so worried about you?" Yami asked, gently ruffling his aibou's hair.

"Yeah, what happened?" Marik sipped his tea.

"Well…" Yugi squeezed his Yami's hand gently as he recollected what he had heard from Seth.

"That teme!" Malik cracked his knuckles. "God or whatever he is, I'm gonna show him who's boss."

"Kingdom of the West? Where could that be?" Ryou wondered. "Yami, Malik ever heard of it?"

"Nope, never heard of a place." Malik nod to the ancient Pharaoh who said in agreement "Same here."

_But the West, it seems so…familiar…have I heard of it before…even read…? _Then it hit Yugi. _The passage about Osiris states that 'Osiris, instead of choosing to rule Egypt, turned to the West' meaning that Osiris, who is the judge of the dead, ruled the Kingdom of the West making THE Kingdom of the West the…_

"GUYS I'VE GOT IT!" Yugi exclaimed, jumping from his Yami's arms.

"What? Where is it?" Malik stared at Yugi, surprised since he was right beside him.

"But it would be rather unbelievable…"

"Well tell us." Yami said.

"Seth wants us to go…"

"Go where? Spit it out Yugi." Marik and Ryou chorused excitedly.

"He wants us to go…

_to the Underworld!"_
    
    ****
    
    **A/N: Hope you've enjoyed my new chap. And sorry if this is a cliffhanger. Anyhow, please RxR, and you'd do me a great favour. OH THE SONG!!! That song is from 'Boys Be' anime entitled 'MEMORIA' © Kazuko Hamano. Mind you, it's one of my personal favorites. I didn't add the translation snippets, since I'm nearly exceeding ff.net's KB limit.**
    
    Anyway, any other questions will be entertained at:
    
    Darkhopemisstress@yahoo.com 


	6. Chapter V: Traps of Apep

**A/N:** Fine! I'm back! Thanks for all your reviews! I am so happy I think I'm gonna cry!!! *sob* Anyway, with no further ado, here comes chap. 5…

**You Are Not Alone**

**DarkStrider******

**Chap. 5:**

**Against All Odds…******

**_The Journey to the Field of Reeds, the greatest challenge ever to be faced by a mere mortal._****_ Sure, the Yamis will survive (we all know they're spirits) but what of the Hikaris? The Millennium Items are not enough to protect them from soul eating demons there. What's worse, what if they split up unexpectedly? Can the Hikaris fight the soul eaters alone, especially since a mortal cannot sense them when they're about?_**

**Traps of Apep-**

**Day 7-**

**The Well of Anubis**

"THE UNDERWORLD?! WHAT IS THAT IDIOT THINKING OF?!" Malik raged when he heard Yugi's words.

"What's wrong with going to the Underworld?" Yugi asked innocently.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!" Malik echoed. "No mortal even DARED to see the Dark Nile River there!"

"Why?" Marik asked.

"Because of the lost Soul Monsters wandering freely about. And the Dark Nile river is the river of souls. All the souls heading to Osiris for judgement flows from there to meet him. If a mortal falls to that river, he can never escape its depths… not even his soul." Yami said softly.

"I'm sorry." Yugi whispered.

"It's Ok aibou. Anyway, did Seth mention anything else?"

"No…"

"How do we get to the Underworld anyway?" Ryou asked.

"Well the Oracles are usually the gates to get there, or Hamunaptra." Malik blinked at Ryou's curious look. "Legendary city of the dead, that' where we will find-"

"THE PAPYRI OF ANI! That's it! We can use the Papyri of Ani to open the Gate!" Marik jumped excitedly.

"Since when did I tell you that?" Malik raised an eyebrow at his Hikari.

"But what about the other oracles?" Ryou asked.

"Speaking of those…" Yugi gasped. "Isn't it time we figure out when…"  
Marik seemed to understand. "…when the Eight Rays of Ra hit those Oracles."

"Hey, you three know too much!" Malik said, surprised.

"What' s so important about the sun hitting those oracles?" Yami asked.

"It will release Seth from the Shadow Realm." The three Hikaris chorused.

"Wow. But how are we gonna find Hamunaptra? It's not on any map…" Yugi paused…

His Millennium Puzzle was flashing…

"Yugi your puzzle is…" Ryou was shocked when the puzzle glowed brightly.

"Not again!" Yami gasped. "AIBOU!"

~*~

_"NOT THIS PART AGAIN!"_

_Yugi landed in a strange new place. "Where am I?"_

_Then his eye caught something. A small trinket lay in front of him. It was red, with a symbol of a hand wrapped in bandages holding what looked like a crystal ball. It looked familiar._

_"A Talisman?" Yugi gasped._

**_/Yes, young Yugi…/ _**_A new figure appeared, he had a falcon's head, his face's left side had a serpent on it instead of his normal left eye. Yet he looked handsome, daring and…a seeker of revenge, he was holding a staff._

_"But who…"_

**_/I am your God Guardian Horus, and that Talisman belongs to Nephystis. She is the Goddess of the Dead. She needs your help…_**

**_By some way, I found a way to break Seth's control of her…so she tried to escape but Seth trapped her in the Talisman, and left it here, broken and weak…/_**

_"How cruel!" Yugi remarked._

**_/Yes, but if you allow her to dwell on your puzzle, her lost energy will be restored…/_**

_"I agree then. I know she needs all help she can get." _

**_/Thank you for being so understanding…you heard the child, mother…/_**

_"But I thought-?"  
**/Anubis is my half brother, so I call her my Mother./**_

_"Oh…" _

_Then a red and green mist rose from the Talisman, and it formed a beautiful woman, except for the fact that her half were half the black hair and half bandages. Her dress was out of bandages too. Her green eyes smiled upon Yugi._

**_/I know of your kindness, Mouto, and I ask nothing for now but it. To thank you, I will help you find what you seek./_**

_"You mean Hamunaptra?" Yugi asked excitedly._

_Nephystis__ and Horus smiled. Then the Talisman of the Dead floated towards Yugi's Puzzle…_

_~*~_

"Ow…" Yugi groaned when he found himself in a fluffy bed with a cool rag on his head.   
"Yugi?"

"Ryou?"

"Thank god you're awake, we were all worried about you. You just fainted, and Yami was already freaking out when you wouldn't wake, speaking of him…" Ryou stood up. "I should tell him you're OK. He'll feel a lot better that way." 

"Tell Yami I'm sorry." Yugi said, ashamed of himself.

"OK…I think…" But before Ryou could finish, the door opened and Yami, Malik and Marik came in.

"Aibou!" Yami hugged his Hikari tightly. "I'm so glad you're OK."

"I'm sorry, Yami, I don't understand what happened…" Yugi said.

"What happened to you...?" Yami was so worried, Yugi can see that.

"Well…" Yugi gasped, remembering that "I think I know a way to Hamunaptra!"

"EH? You do?" Malik gasped.

"You see…" Yugi's Puzzle begean to shake again!

"What's happening?!" Yami gasped.

"I dunno…" Yugi stuttered, then the Puzzle gave out a glowing green light.

"Hey, it's pointing something!" Yugi whispered.

"Ay! It must be Hamunaptra, you said so earlier." Malik pointed out.

"Let's hope so." Yami stood up. "Come on let's get a car."

"Great I'll…"

"Guys, let's just walk, get a horse ANYTHING but you two driving a car."

After thinking, Yami sighed. "Let's get a horse."  
"But there is just one teeny problem…" Yugi squeaked, everyone looked at him.

"…I'm scared of horses…"

"There, see Yugi? It's easy to ride a horse. Just don't kick it too hard." Malik said as Yugi climbed up hesitantly over the animal.

Yugi smiled gratefully at Malik who grinned. "Hey, she's gentle. Yami's the one who had bad luck: he's got a rather fierce male horse to handle. But…I'd say he can handle it." 

"MALIK I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"Eeep! That part I didn't expect."

"Thought so…" Yugi grinned.

"Let's see, left from here…ah! That's to the right from this…" Yugi pointed as they followed the light.

"Yugi, lower your voice, people will think you're…" Ryou glanced at their surroundings.

"Hey, by the looks of that ray thing, they'll think Yugi's already weird enough." Malik said.

"Shut up." Yugi groaned. "AHA! There, we head to…"

"…the desert? Is Hamunaptra halfway across the world?" Malik groaned.

"Oh sop it up and move!" Yami said.

"Someone's unhappy!"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Aww, Yami doesn't like his liddle howsey. How about that?"

"ISHTAR!!!"  
  


"Ever since Malik gave Yami that *horrible* horse, there came a pretty long chain of arguments with not a damn sense on them." Marik groaned.  
"Hey, bear it. I know how it feels, really…" Ryou saddened at the memory. "Bakura was worse…"  
"We WILL find him, Ryou-chan." Yugi said, determined. "Seth cannot stop us, and he certainly will not rule the world."

"You're right…" Ryou smiled. _But my problem is…what will he say when we see each other again?_

"Hey, it ends here…" Yugi pointed a mountainous region not so far from them, in the heart of the desert.

"So that's it? A stupid nothing?" Marik grumbled.

"Marik!" Ryou noted.  
"But seriously speaking, I was expecting more…" Then the Egyptian stopped at the mid sentence.

The sun was sinking; its colors were somehow brightening the mountains…as they slowly took a different shape.

Then suddenly, out of nothing, an image of vast city ruins appeared. An old crumpled earthen wall served as an entrance to the grand city. Words were not enough to describe the miracle.

"What were you expecting Marik?" Ryou asked, stunned.

"Uh…did I say that?" 

"OK, minna! Let's go in!" Yugi who was the quickest to recover from the shock said, making his horse speed up to the city. The others followed after recovering from their shock.

**/Little Yugi, how smart you are. Finding the secrets of Hamunaptra, City of ****Lost Souls****!/Seth said to himself, alighting himself atop a cliff. **/But soon, you cannot any more interfere with my plans, for I will crush you and your fellow Hikaris like a grape!/****

*******

"Ok, so this is Hamunaptra." Malik remarked. "I've never been here all my life."

"Me too." Yami checked the area. "I've heard of it but being here…wow."

"Ok, so where is the Papyri of Ani hidden?" Marik asked.

"Dunno, it was said ot be so secret only Anubis and the other Gods know." Malik replied.

"Hmm…can anyone help figuring out this?" Yugi asked.

**/The Bronze Horus…/**

_Ha? Who's talking…_

**/Find it within the bronze Horus, at the ****Underground****City****…/**

_Bronze Horus…Underground…I GET IT!_

"Guys, let's try looking underground!" Yugi suggested.

"Huh?"

"Trust me mina."

"Ok, but where do we dig?" Ryou asked.

"Hmm, maybe there's a…" Yami stopped when he felt something under his foot. "…passageway." 

Everyone watched curiously as the Dark spirit brushed off some sand revealing a round stone slab.

"Coincidence, but helpful." Malik grinned as Yami pushed the slab off to show the passage towards the Underground City…or as it was called…

The passage seemed so endless, but the group did not lose hope.

"There, I think I see light!" Yugi remarked excitedly as the group drew to the source…

They found themselves in a place with lots of passages. 

"Great, juuuuuust what we need!" Malik groaned, backing off against a wall for support.

"Argh, how long until we find the right path anyway?!" Marik groaned. "WHAT ARE WE LOOKING FOR ANYWAY?"

"I'm sleepy…" Malik did not realize that his hand weighed over what looked like a stone lever…and it went down. "Uh?" 

"Yami?" Marik gasped when the land started to quake.

"Uh oh…" Ryou turned back in horror at the passageway, which was now filled with scuttling scarabs, scorpions and spiders.

"Fuck it all…" Malik cursed.

"Any ideas?" Marik whimpered to the group.

"A good one: RUN!!!" Ryou screamed as the group made way to the stone ramp before them.

"Everyone, get out of the ramp now! Leap anywhere!" Yami shouted. "NOW!!!"

At once, everyone jumped out of the way, leaping onto any platform at sight.

But Yugi jumped on a platform, and leaned against a wall…too hard… so…it came that we hear an…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! YAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

But Yugi disappeared quickly.

"Aibou?" Yami looked around. "YUGI?!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Marik asked.

When the ramp was free of the scuttling creatures, Yami went straight to the platform Yugi once stood.

"It must be a trapdoor." Marik guessed.

"And how are we supposed to get Yugi out of there?" Yami said, trying desperately to open the door.

"Find another way in…" Malik answered.

"But we don't have time to search the whole place for it!" Yami groaned. "And Yugi could be dead by then…"

"If we can only break down that wall, maybe we…" Malik said.

"Break down the wall? Ishtar you are a GENIUS!" Yami stood up.

"I'm a what?" Malik blinked.

"A genius, happy?" Marik rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, this wall's going down…" Yami focused then a wave of energy collided with the wall…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

THUD! Yugi landed on a dark area.

"H-hello?" Yugi trembled. "A-anyo-ne th-there…?"  
Then he heard a sweeping noise. "Hello?" He trembled.   
Then a black shadow swept over the boy. "Shit…" Yugi gasped.

It was a REALLY huge beetle, rather a scarab. It loomed over Yugi, and snapped its mandibles hungrily.

"Aw Ra!" Yugi sobbed when he reached a dead end. "Yami…"

Then the Scarab was about to attack…

WHAM!!!

The next thing Yugi saw was a Scarab being flung away to the opposite direction. At once he knew…

"YAMI!"

"Aibou, thank Ra." Yugi smiled at his Yami's remark when he saw his friends.

"Hey, I think you just solved our problem Yugi…" Marik grinned when he pointed…

"It's the Bronze statue of Horus!" Yugi cheered. "Maybe that Scarab was guarding the Statue!"

"Great, let's find that Papyri now!" Malik said.

***

"Hey, I've got something…a box?" Yami tugged the stone container out slowly for the others to see.

"Hmm…what's in it?" Yugi asked.

"Let's open…Yami?" Ryou was stopped by Yami's hand.

"There's an inscription on this…" Yugi looked over his Yami's shoulder.

"What does it say?" Ryou asked.

"Erm…I can't figure…" Yami said, then he said something in Egyptian…

"What did he say, Yami?" Marik turned to his Yami.

"He said…" Malik swallowed in fear. "'Thief, beware of the evil within the heart. The greed waiting to tear one apart! Unleash death, and you will see, a painful death, worse than death can be…

'Touch not the Papyri, if the terrifying pain is not wished to be felt…'"

"Man, Anubis really hates thieves!" Marik remarked.

"Anyway, we should open it." Ryou took the lid off.

Then WOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!! A powerful wind swished through the group.

"Erm, do you think it's really a good idea?" Yugi trembled. 

"But we did it already, so…" Yami pulled out an old roll of paper with golden designs on it. 

"The Papyri of Ani!" Yugi gasped.

"I don't get it!" Marik groaned. "We feared that inscription...for nothing?!"

Then a growl can be heard…

"Marik, is that a nothing?" Malik said.

"Well…"

"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uhm, Yami, didn't the inscription say: 'The greed waiting to tear one apart…' did 'tear' there mean LITERALY?!" Malik panicked.

"I don't wanna find out…" Yugi pointed a strange creature with a black body, and an all familiar jackal's head.

"It's an…Anubite!" Marik gasped.

"A what?" Ryou asked.  
"ANUBITE! It's one of Anubis' created servant, they…tear their victims apart with their clawed hands…" Marik trembled. "The inscription was warning us! Anyone who opened the chest will be attacked by the Anubite!"

"Or the person holding…" Yugi thought. "THE PAPYRI! Yami, the Anubite wants the Papyri!"

"It wants it back!" Yami said when he realized the Anubite attacked him.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed.

"Shit!" Yami rolled away from the creature, but he didn't escape well, he had a bleeding wound on his chest.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Ryou chanted furiously.

"Wait, Yami's go the Papyri right?" Yugi said as he and Ryou rushed to Yami.

"Yeah so... masaka, Yugi!" Ryou gasped.

"I think I've got it!" Yugi pulled the scroll out of Yami's hand.

"Aibou…what…?" Yami gasped between breaths.

"The inscription too said 'Touch not the Papyri, if the terrifying pain is not wished to be felt…' therefore if Yami doesn't have the Papyri…" Yugi turned around. "Hey, looking for this?!" He waved the scroll at the Anubite.

"YUGI NOOOOOO!!!!!" Yami screamed but Yugi already ran away with the Anubite on his tail.

"That kid is insane!" Marik gasped. 

"How…are we…supposed to save him…?" Yami gasped.

"Calm down, he'll be…" Marik paused at the mid-sentence when Yugi's scream pierced the air.

"Oh god…aibou!" Yami gasped when he tried to stand, but Ryou held him back.

"Ishtars, do something!" Ryou screamed.

"Uh…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Argh! C'mon people!" Ryou helped Yami up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yugi's shoulder was bleeding, his head and neck had marks and bruises as well.

"Ai-aibou!" Yami choked.

"Do something guys!" Ryou said. "Shit, the Anubite's coming!"

"Guys, get out now!" Yugi forced himself up.

"Yugi, give me the Papyri!" Yami shouted.

"NO! You're hurt enough…HE'S HERE!" Yugi screamed as the Anubite leapt over him, claws out to release the final blow.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"  
**/STTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!/**

Then the Anubite stopped, then it looked around.

_It…stopped…_ Yugi's mind panted. _How…_

**/I can order any of my son's followers/**

_Thanks, Nephystis!_

**/Leave the young one be! He will save the ****Nile****, and he needs the Papyri! Guide them to the Gate! He will need to go to the Underworld to fight Seth…/**

As if the Anubite heard, it stopped and mysteriously helped Yugi up.

"HA?!" Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, major attitude change!" Marik said.

"Hey, it worked!" Yugi brightened up. "C'mon guys, he'll show us to the Gate!"

"How?" Yami frowned.

"Trust me on this one!" Yugi smiled as he followed the Anubite.

The others shrugged and followed.

The Anubite stopped then pointed a mysterious well with strange murky water. It didn't look normal, for it gave off a strange color.

"What is this?" Ryou wondered.

"Ah! I've heard of this! This is the Well of Anubis." Malik said. "It's one of the entrance to the Underworld."

"Really? Cool!" Marik smiled brightly.

"Anyway, we have to read the Papyri now…" Yami groaned as he fell back.

"Yami, you ok?" Yugi asked.

"He's fine, just weakened from talking too much." Ryou remarked.

"Hey, that's mean!" Yami frowned.

"Well a Hikari has his 'moments' sometimes."

"You're becoming like that sadistic Theif."

"YAMI!" Yugi frowned.

"What?"

"It's Ok, Yugi, really." Ryou forced a smile.  
"Hey, what's with the bandage?" Yugi asked.  
"Duh, I'm wounded by that…whatever that is!" Yami pointed the Anubite.

"Yami, if you keep on moving, it'll be just worse!" Ryou scolded.

"Yes mommy." Yami teased.

"HEY!"

"Argh quit it you two! I can't read this!" Marik shouted.

"It's his fault!" Yami and Ryou pointed each other.

"I don't care just SHUT UP!!!" 

"…"

"Thank you!" Yugi and Malik chorused.

"Are you sure this is what I'm supposed to say?" Marik asked his Yami.

"It looks all right." Malik assured him. "Just say them right and the portal will open for us."

"Ok…"

"Hey guys, are you done yet?" Yugi asked.

"Uh yeah, where's the Anubite?" Malik asked.

"He's treating Yami with some sort of juice, Yami doesn't seem so comfortable." Yugi grinned.

"I can imagine." Marik grinned. "Anyway… is it safe to just say this in English?"

"It won't work, aibou, if it's in English." Malik stressed.

"Ok…" Marik went off to the well with Malik behind him. Yugi shrugged and followed…

"Guys are you sure this is going to work?" Yugi asked.

"Sure I'm positive." Malik said confidently.

"Uh…" Marik was still nervous.

"Go on." Malik encouraged.

"Erm, call me if you need anything…" Yugi said as he went off.

"Ok, so let's start…" Malik looked over his Hikari who nod and began chanting.

A few minutes later, a bright light shot out from the location of the well. 

"Woah!" Ryou blinked. "Are they OK?"

"Ha? Oh yeah, let me check them out!" Yugi plopped down the ground. "MARIK! MALIK!"

"Finally! GUYS THE GATE IS OPEN!!!!!!!" Announced a weary Marik.

"YATA! Let's go Yami, Ryou." Yugi said as he ran over to the well with the Anubite behind him.

"Ok…can you walk now Yami?" Ryou asked.

"A little, maybe…" Yami got up slowly. "Go on, I guess I can handle this on my own."

"Ok…" Ryou went off with Yami limping behind.

"Hey, the gate's open!" Marik said, pointing a wall of water rising from the Well.

"Who'll go first?" Malik asked.

"Well…"

"I'll go." Yami said.

"I'll go with you." Malik added and soon the Yamis disappeared to the well.

Soon, the Anubite, Marik, Ryou and Yugi finally went in.

and the next thing they knew…

_I'M DROWNING!!!! _

*-------*

**Day 7.2-  
  
**

**The Unlikely Hero**

"YUGI! RYOU! Ack!"

"Marik I'm here!"

"Then where's Ryou Yugi?"

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!! Ryou where are you?" 

"Yu-yugi!"

"Ryou, are you OK?" 

"Yeah, but I can't…get out!" Ryou pushed himself to the surface.

"Me too…hey do you think…?"

"NO WAY! This must be the the Nile River the Yamis are talking about…"

"And if that's true…if we drown…"

"We can never get out!"

**/It's Seth… he made the gate lead you here…/**

_What is it, Horus?_

**/He changed the destination, it was supposed to lead you to the Coast of the Nile, now it lead you somewhere in the CENTER of the river, nearer to the Underworld Palace, though the center is the DEEPEST part of the Nile…/**

When Marik turned around, he found the silver haired Hikari sinking. "RYOU!"

"Yugi, Marik help…"

"No, no…RYOU!"

Bakura woke up with a start…

"What…what happened…?" The pale Yami looked around. "Where…?"

"Ah! You're awake Bakura…"  
Bakura forced his head to turn left. "Sekhmeth, you teme!"

"Hora! You shouldn't say that to me! You're my hostage!"

"Urusei kono bakemono!"

"Hmph! Fine, remain that way!" With that the goddess turned away.

"Some stupid fucking bitch…" Bakura suddenly gasped out, choking. "Holy…"

It was more like drowning, though he didn't feel any water fill his lungs or mouth. "Wha…?"

But the pain vanished, as quickly as it came. 

"But…how…?" Bakura looked around. "Was it Sekhmeth? No way, she just left earlier, and if she wanted to hurt me, she could've made the pain last longer… unless…" Bakura hesitated. "But he's mad at me… argh me and my conscience!" 

//Ryou?//

/…/

//Ryou answer me!//

**/He can't hear you./**

//?! Who're you?//

**/That's not important now. All I want to say is, Ryou is in terrible danger…/**

//What?//

**/You know you're in the Underwolrd now. And you know what happens at any MORTAL who drowns in the river…/**

//Of course I do, I…//

**/Then could you take a look outside your window?/**

//What window, there's…/ Bakura blinked when he saw a glass window at the end of the room. Curious, he came to it, and the sight he saw made him gasp. _Holy Shit no!_

**/And you know that your Hikari is mortal, don't you?/**

"Ryou, I'm coming!" Yugi said as he dived down and took the fellow Hikari up.   
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!! No worries Marik, but…Ryou can you breathe?"

"Un…a…riga…tou…Yu…gi…" Ryou panted.

"We have to get out of here…" Yugi said. "I'm weakening too…"

"But is there a way?" Marik sighed.

"I've got to help them!" Bakura looked up. Sure, he doesn't care for that Pharaoh's Hikari, and especially not that Ishtar Hikari but _his Hikari was there! He can't just stand and watch his Hikari die._

"I won't stand this…" Bakura growled. "But I can't work my magic there…what can I do?"

_Mo… dame you…_

"Huh?" Bakura looked around.

_Kimi__ no chikara ni shinjiteru, kimi no shin ni shinjiteru…_

_You'll not lose anything or anyone anymore…_

Bakura felt a surge of power in his hands: it formed a ball.

_Never again…_

Understanding everything now, he hurled the energy to the metallic (though unreal, it was only made by Osiris) window which blasted it to the scenery. Bakura smiled to himself…

_Souka__…daskete kuretana ne…_

_Shinji…_

"Huh?" Marik blinked.

"What the-?" Yugi saw the waters form a flat surface supporting Marik, Yugi and Ryou.

Then they noticed the Anubite beside them. "Hey!" Yugi smiled. 

The Anubite nod then pointed what looked like an oddly shaped window, and there was a figure there, whose hand is still out and bright from blasting the attack that saved them.

Yugi's eyes widened in disbelief…

_Bakura?!_

***

"Ow…What happened?" Ryou sat up.

"Don't get up too much, Ryou." Marik said gently. "We just got off the Sacred Nile River."  
"H-how?"

"Well, this weird whirlwind came from the water and made us land on the coast. I dunno how that happened…"

"It was Bakura."  
"Come again, Yugi?" Marik blinked.

"Bakura saved us, I've seen it. He did it for Ryou." Yugi said, turning at Ryou and smiling. "Well, looks like your Yami does have a nice side.

"Uhm…really?" Ryou couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah."  
"Wohoo, someone's got a major attitude change!" Marik said.  
"Great."  
"Speaking of Bakura, where's our Yamis?" Yugi asked.  
"Uh…" Marik thought for a while. "Most likely they're separated from us…"

"The Portal usually leads to the Mirror of Anubis. That portal is supposed to be used by Master to travel from the Underworld to the real world."  
"GAH! The Anubite can talk!"

"Calm yourself. My name is Aktu and I'm one of the Guardian Anubites of Master."

"You mean Anubis." Marik said.

"Hmm, if my calculations are correct (which I'm hoping is correct) Yami and Malik must be in Anubis' room then Seth switched the portal, making them inside the Palace where Seth is positively waiting for them!" Yugi guessed.  
"Can't you think of a guess that's less complicated?" Marik complained.  
"Whatever."  
"Most likely, Yugi- sama, you are correct. And if you are correct, then they're far better than we are."

"Uh…yeah…uh-oh…" Yugi blinked. "Mortals are not allowed here, right?"

"Yeah so?" Marik said.  
"Didn't the Yamis just mention there's more Soul Stealing creatures here than the Sacred Nile?" Ryou asked.

"Uhm…"  
"And aren't WE mortals?!"

"Well, I'm not. I'm a creature as well, and I am bound to protect you Hikaris." Aktu said.

"Thanks, Aktu but you'll not always be there to defend us." Yugi stated.   
"Good thing I have my Rod, I can help you guys with this." Marik said, waving his Millennium Item. "I'm worried for my Yami though, I hope he's still Ok."

"But what about us?" Ryou said.

"Hey, we have the Talismans Ryou!" Yugi reminded. "We can defend ourselves by their magic."  
"But how?"

"Well, just say the words that trigger their attack!" Yugi said. "You know, I remember Tempest Wing but that's no attack, but I bet Horus can help me with the other ones."

"Horus?"

"Oh, he's the Guardian of my Talisman, I've got a new one, and she's Nephystis! I'm sure they'll help me."

"Gee I wish I know who mine is." Ryou said.

"Me too." Marik said.

"I'm pretty sure that Marik's God is Master Ra, and Ryou's Master Osiris. I've heard of stories from Mistress Nephystis while we were heading here. And I know some of the attacks used belong to those Gods." Aktu said.

"Cool!" Ryou and Marik exclaimed.

"Ready to go, Hikaris?" Aktu asked.

"Ok!"

"I wish I could contact Malik though, I'm pretty worried…" Marik said disappointed.

"Contact? THAT'S IT MARIK!" Yugi said.

"Of course…" Marik smiled as he and Yugi chorused. 

"THE MENTAL LINK!"  
  


"Ouch…Yow Yami, you OK?"  
"I guess so, Malik… wait, where are we?" Yami looked around a golden room with a bed in one side.  On the other side was a mirror and some cabinets out of old fashioned wood.

"Most importantly…" Malik gasped. "MARIK! MARIK!"

Yami realized. "Where are the Hikaris?" 

"MARIK! YUGI! RYOU!" Malik was going frantic.

"Oh Ra no!" Yami was about to scream for his aibou too when…

"Shhh! The door's opening!" Yami warned Malik.

"Un. That way…" Malik pointed the cabinet.

The pair had hidden before the door fully opened. And from entered Sekhmeth and an upset Seth.

**/Argh, I thought the portal lead to the entrance of the Palace!/** Seth said.  
**/I don't know, but the Yugioh and Malik are still here, that's for sure, but what of Mouto, Bakura and Ishtar?/** Sehkmeth tried to change the topic.

**/Now that part I'm sure! Surely those three are already drowning on the Sacred Nile./** Seth laughed.

**/That means…/ **

**/Their souls have no hope of escape from the ****Nile**** and there they will rot forever!/**

"MASTER SETH!"

**/What is it, slave?/**

"The prisoner is trying to escape!"

**/ARGH! That stupid son of-/**

**/Let's just go, Seth!/ **Sehkmeth rushed out of the room. Seth blinked and followed.

A few minutes later, Yami and Malik went out of their hiding place.

"Did you hear what I think I heard?" Malik fumed.

"Oh good Osiris please let not that be true." Yami whispered. "We've got to get out of here, Malik. Yugi and the others might be in danger!"

"They ARE!" Malik said. "And I agree for one, but where do we go? The Nile's huge and-"

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH DOG HEAD!"

"I think I know that voice…" Yami said, Malik nod. "BAKURA!"

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Argh, he's hard, master!"

**/Let me handle him!/ **Seth took out his Talisman and said. **/DARK SHOCK!!!!!!/**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Bakura fell to his knees. "I –feel-weak…"

"Hmph, you were always weak, Tomb Robber!" The Anubite who held him growled.

"S-shu-t up!" Bakura groaned.

**/As always Bakura you were always weak, unchanging. You know who you're like Shinji really, and like your father. The only thing is that you're father did the right thing…he gave up his soul to me to help me in my vengeance against Osiris and Horus!/**

"Heck, and he was so stupid to trust you! I mean he was already stupid from the start, believing in Heretics!" Bakura said harshly.

"You teme! GO BACK TO YOUE PRISON!" The Anubite kicked Bakura which made him groan.

**/Hmm…trying to escape? I wonder why?/ **Sehkmeth sneered. **/I wonder…you know how dangerous even for a spirit to stay outside? Or is it about…your Hikari?/**

"You bitch!" Bakura growled, forgetting his state for a moment. 

"And that would definitely be the Bakura we all know and hate!" Yami said.  
"Do we really have to save him?" Malik groaned.  
"If it's for me, I'd rather see him rot in jail with Seth, but Ryou will kill us when he finds out…"

/YAMI!/

//Aibou?// Yami said excitedly. //Oh Ra, aibou is that you?//

/Yes, thank God we can still use the mental link!/

//What happened?//

/We nearly drowned at the Nile, man it was murky and tough to swim!/

//Yugi, stop making me worry already! WHERE ARE YOU?!//

/Uh…we're at some coast near the river./

//Maybe I can take over…//

/NO! You're gonna be in danger! It's safer to stay where you are here with us!/

//Yugi, you're in worse danger than I am! A mortal can't survive long in the Underworld…//

/Yami, onegai. We'll find our way in the Palace and help you. Besides we're not alone, we've got Aktu!/

//Aktu?//

/Duh! The Anubite!/

//Eh?//

/I trust him OK?/

//Fine, just be careful…//

/Malik you there?/

//AIBOU!//

/Hoy, calm down, I'm OK./

//Thank Osiris, we've heard you were dragged to the Nile River.//

/Yeah…Thanks to Bakura, he saved us…/

//?! Bakura did?! The unbelievable miracle of the century!//

/Be serious will you?! Yugi saw it himself! He tried to save us!/

//????!!!!! A REALLY unbelievable miracle of the century!//

/Anyway, be careful Malik, because- HOLY SHIT!!!/

//What?!//

/It's Ryou, there' s a beast that looks like a cat and- YUGI!!! Sorry Yami, gotta go!/

//MARIK WAIT!!!//

/…/

"Oh Ra…" Malik paled. 

"What?" Yami asked.

But Malik didn't have a chance to reply when…

"ARGH! INTRUDERS!!!" 

"OUCH!" Malik was pinned down by an Anubite. "TEME!" Malik growled and threw the Anubite off.

Yami groaned. "Get ready for a major fight zone…" Sensing someone behind him, he threw an energy ball. At once, the Anubite flew across the room.

"Shit!" Malik cursed as a new pack of Anubites appeared.

Clearly, the Yamis were winning the fight…but that was until…

**/You fools stop right there!/**

"Sekhmeth!"

"Correct! And  look what I've got!" Sehkmeth raised a dagger against a paler than normal, weakened and half-conscious Yami Bakura.

"Bakura!" Malik gasped.

"You…bitch…" Bakura growled.

"So what's it gonna be: The Prison Cell or this Thief's life?"

"As much as I would like you to cut his throat in half, I guess I should surrender." Yami sighed. He knew Malik would do the same thing.

"I just love humans!" Sekhmeth cackled as the other two Yamis were subdued.

***

"YUGI! RYOU!"  
"This is not good." Aktu said as Yugi and Ryou struggled under the Tail, no actually just one of her NINE pink, tusked tails of what looked like a weird cat beast nine feet tall. She had Saber Tooth Fangs and wide green eyes.  She roared.

"Argh! I can't…get free…OUCH!!!" Yugi felt one of the ivory tusks dig on his shoulder, another one buried itself on his leg.

"Yugi! ARGH!" Ryou felt one of the spikes injure his right leg.   
"What now, Aktu?" Marik panicked.

"That beast is one of the Most Powerful Guardians of the Gates of the Underworld. I'm a guard of the Palace, but I've never encountered a Kyuneko!"

"Come again?"

"A Kyuneko. A cat with nine tails of spikes. It's one of the most powerful Guards of the Gates. It feeds on the lost mortals stranded here, besides the other beasts around."

"What're we gonna do Yugi?" Ryou asked fearfully.

"Let me think…" Yugi groaned. "Someone help me!"

_TOMB PLUNDER!!!_

Yugi's puzzle glowed Red. "What's happening to my Puzzle?"

Suddenly, the Kyuneko was falling apart, piece by piece. It howled and screeched pain. Then blood soaked the ground as the beast's organs, flesh and bones fell.

Soon, Yugi and Ryou plopped down the ground, clutching their injuries.

"Th-thanks Yugi…" Ryou said gratefully.

"You're wel-welcome…" Yugi smiled.

"Yugi! Ryou!" Marik gasped. "You guys OK?"

"A bit…" Yugi said tiredly.

"Here, apply this" The Anubite handed a jar of clear gel. 

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"It will help with the pain and curing. It's a special balm made from the Well of Isis then added with the extract from the Lily of the River of Healing." Aktu informed them.

"Thanks…" Yugi applied the bam and for some reason, the pain lessened and the cut stopped bleeding.

"The healing will be slow but the pain will at once vanish." Aktu said.

"Thanks for everything really…" Ryou smiled as the pain slowly vanished.

"Rest for a while, Hikaris. Even if the pain stopped, the fractures are not yet well. If you force yourselves, the fracture will trigger pain that the medicine cannot block." Aktu advised.  
"Good idea, I'll watch over you guys." Marik announced.

"I as well." Aktu went off to scout the area.

"Now back to what I was doing before…" Marik concentrated slowly…

"Why did you do it? You should've escaped." Frowned an extremely annoyed Bakura.

"For one thing, I really want you to look weak and pathetic, Thief." Yami said.  
"I'LL KILL YOU PHARAOH!"

"Oh just shut up you two idiots!" Malik frowned.

"Really, why did you guys give up? I don't think it's for me, since we're all one for one here." Bakura said.

"If it's just for you, I'd have no second thought to leave you behind Tomb Robber, " Yami growled. "But Ryou wouldn't want to hear that."  
"Ryou?" Bakura echoed.

"Yeah, you should've known  how worried your Hikari was, and let me just tell you that you don't deserve his kindness…" Malik remarked. 

"Fine…" Bakura looked away. _Hikari…_

/Malik!/

//MARIK!//

/Hey, we're OK down here!/

//OK? You said there was some monster that attacked you earlier!/

/Other than some mean fractures and nasty wounds, Ryou and Yugi are Ok./

//That's OK?! Are you sure they're fine?//

/Of course, why?/

/They don't sound like it./

/Erm…we'll find our way to the Palace and try to get you out of there!/

//HEY! We're not some Yami in distress here! We'll figure out a way ourselves while YOU figure out a way to get yourselves OUT of trouble!//

/Yes Mommy!/

//SHUT UP!//

/YIII!!!! Bye!/

"Back in reality?" 

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Don't shock me like that, Pharaoh!"

"Oh, I sound like him do I?" Said a sarcastic-voiced Bakura.

"?! Well you _do_ sound like him."

"You want to die early?"

"HEY! Is that a threat, dumbass?"

"DUMBASS?! Why I…"

"**_Anyway,_ you were talking to your Hikari, right?" Yami asked, snapping the two out of the argument.**

"Yeah, and if you're asking how Yugi is, other than some wounds and mean fractures, he's OK."

"THAT'S OK?! You call that OK?! Do you even know what the word means?"

"That reminds me what I said earlier…" Malik said to himself. "But Marik said they're fine."  
"They?" Bakura looked alarmed.

"Oh, and your Hikari's gone through the same thing!"

"Great, that's what you call FINE!"

"Whatever…"  
"Don't WHATEVER me, Ishtar!"

"And don't shout at me, THIEF!!!"

"(-_-*) You guys are weird." Yami sighed.

"Ouch, how far are we, Aktu?" Yugi groaned as they went up a small hill.

"Uh, most likely a few more kilometers far, do you need rest?" Aktu said, concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried for Yami and the others." Yugi smiled.

"Taking a break is not gonna kill us Yugi." Ryou said. "Honestly, I'm tired too."  
"Ok then…"

"It's nice to take a shade, Hikaris." Aktu warned. "But beware of Fake ones."  
"Come again?" Marik asked, alarmed. 

"Fake trees known as the "Shades". They take form of any types of plants and acts like a parasite, draining the victims their branches grab on to survive, then they'll go to another place. If not on any other forms, they're wearing a black or blue and scarlet robe covering them completely. No one has ever seen their face, and those who do… well they don't survive to tell the tale…"

"Ugh…" Yugi groaned, paling.

"Well, all I know is they only listen to one person…"

"Who?" The Hikaris asked, curious.

"Isis."

"Isis?" 

"Yes. They do listen to Osiris and follow every command. But they'll listen to Isis as well, for Isis' favor can affect Osiris' judgment and favor towards you as well. It helps a lot when Isis smiles upon you."

"Oh…"

"Get your sleep now, I'll keep watch out here."  
"Thanks…" smiled the three Hikaris as they floated to Dream Land...

And as a shadow of Scarlet and Blue swept over their area…

**A/N: **I'm done! Ok, see you on the next Chappie! Hope this is not some cliffhanger! Don't worry, Ishizu and Jou will be saved soon, and Sehkthi will be kicked on the ass by yours truly Marik Ishtar the enraged. But for now, we all hope your enjoyment! Bye!

Pls. RxR!

Darkhopemisstress@yahoo.com

**Chap. 6 Preview:  (Warning: MORE VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND SWEARING AHEAD IN THIS CHAPPIE! ALSO MAJOR SHOCK ATTACKS! *joke*)**

Yugi and the gang finally broke into Osiris' palace, but at the Main Hall, they face Seth, and while doing so, something happens… Now given the task to set two new Talismans free, Ryou and Marik must figure out how to make the two controlled Gods trust them, while Yugi must claim from Seth what he came for in the first place. But as the Hikaris and Aktu finally beat Seth, they find out the Yamis are missing. Holding on their last shred of hope, they head to the Realm of the Undead to find Seth and their Yamis. But while in the strange world, they encounter two surprising figures who reveal a shocking secret about Yugi and Ryou.. and they also find out what Marik's part was in the past…but if things are destined to happen all over again, how will Yugi save the Kaiba brothers, namely Mokuba, from Seth's evil wrath? And is there a single hope of saving Jou and Ishizu from the crazed God?

**Day 8- The Growing Force of Light**

_"Argh!"__ Seth growled as Yugi hit him with the attack._

_"Haven't got enough Seth?" Yugi said._

_"You are SO persistent! Much like Horus!" Seth grimaced as the pain grew._

_"Well you're gonna know how persistent WE are now!" Ryou hit Horus with Green Blast._

_"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"__ Seth, in his confusion, dropped two  of the Talismans. "Argh!" The god cursed as he swooped down to take the pendants but…_

_VENOM WRAP!_

_Bandages wrapped the pendant and one of the Talisman fell in Ryou's hands, the other was tossed to Marik._

_"Ba-bakana!__ Naze…OSIRIS!!!" Seth raged._

_"But…who…" Ryou blinked._

_"How?"__ Marik stared in surprise.  
"AH! That Talisman, it is all to familiar!" Aktu said._

_"Really?"__ Marik said. "They all look the same…"  
"No, I know now why Osiris wants them  back, especially that one Ryou, so badly…within your new Talisman Ryou, is Osiris' beloved wife, Isis, and yours, Marik is Osiris son, Anubis. And now, Marik and Ryou, you are given the task of setting them free…"_

**Day 8.2- Missing?!******

_"Aktu, we've searched the entire castle, yet there is zero evidence that our Yamis are here!" Marik said._

_"Where could they be?" Aktu mused.  
"Maybe Sehkmeth took them away while we were fighting him off in the Main Hall!" Yugi said._

_"Shit, just when we're so close…" Ryou was about to break down._

_"We WILL find them and beat Seth to Hell, Ryou!" Marik said, pretty determined._

_"But what now…?" Ryou asked._

_"Hmm…is there any other place in the World both here and above that Seth can stay?" Yugi asked Aktu._

_"Actually, I have only one place in mind…" Aktu said.  
"Well, it'll be a lot helpful if everyone here in this empty palace would know." Malik said._

_"Well, there's only one other place where Seth could be…"_

_"Where?"__ The Hikaris chorus.  
"Does anyone of you know the **Realm of the Undead**?"_

**Day 8.3- If this is Destiny…**

_"So we are supposed stop Seth from ruling the world." Yugi said._

_"Exactly."__ Akari said.  
"But why Yugi, Marik and I, Shinji?" Ryou asked._

_"Because the Ishtar bloodline were said to be the Priests of Ra. The Bakuras were known to be Seers of Osiris, and The Moutos were Messengers of Horus. You were given the Talismans because they chose you." Shinji explained._

_"But how…I don't have the strength you have Akari!" Yugi said._

_"That is not true, you're every bit as strong as I am." Akari said._

_"So are you Ryou, you're as strong as I am." Shinji said._

_"Why do you say so?" Ryou asked._

_"Because Yugi and Ryou… you are us…" _


	7. Chapter VI: Black Hooded Nephystis

**A/N: **Hello, hello! I'm back in action! Anyway, hope you appreciate my last chapter…guess what some people do! And they're greatly appreciated !!! 

And back to my story…

**You Are Not Alone**

**Chapter VI-**

**Just Your Average Saving the World ****Mission****…right?!**

**Black- Hooded Nephystis**

**Day 8- **

**The Growing Force of Light**

"I am absolutely sure there's something wrong about the aura I'm feeling, I dearly hope it's not a Shade…" Aktu trembled. 

"Aktu?"  
"Ah, Master Marik?"

"You haven't slept for hours yet…would you like me to take over? I'm well-charged plus, I can defend myself."

"A creature like me requires little sleep, but if you say so…" Marik watched Aktu took his position under the tree.

"Ok." Marik stood up and watched around.

_Wwwwwwwwwwwooooooosssssssssshhhhhhhh__!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Huh?" Marik looked around. "Wh-what…?"

_Ssssssswwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!_

"Now this is strange. It must be something weird…" Marik gazed at the tree. "That's weird…really weird…"

The tree waved its branches temptingly. It's as if it wanted Marik to come.

"Very very weird…"  
Marik thought as he drew closer…

Closer…

Closer…

"What on earth is up with this…" Marik stepped so close to the tree, that it was already an inch away from its bark when…it turned into a hooded figure in purple and blue.

"TREE…AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Marik tumbled down, dropping the Millennium Rod.

Yugi, Ryou and Aktu jumped awake. "Marik?"

"The tree changed into something…ACK! LET ME GO STUPID TREE!" Marik growled as the tree…or what was the tree before…choked the blonde.

"It's a Shade!" Aktu swallowed. "And it's very angry…"

"Marik fight it!" Ryou said.

"Argh, why won't it let me go?!" Marik choked.

"Let's just… see how hard headed it really is!" Yugi whammed the Shade's head with the dropped Millennium Rod. The Shade screamed in pain as he let the boy go.

"Geez, nice landing!" Marik groaned as he pushed himself up.

"I'll handle this!" Aktu waved at once his claw, and a strange weapon appeared. Hovering it dangerously to the Shade, he poised to attack. The Shade swept around, wheezing.

"Shut up and go to the hell where you belong!" Aktu attacked the Shade.

The Shade at once jumped away but Aktu swiped at the creature, and it was hit by the blade. The Shade swept away from him.

"Does that thing ever get wounded?" Marik wondered. "It doesn't bleed."

"It's a ghost." Aktu said. "It doesn't get hurt by an ordinary weapon, but I guess with my Blade I weakened it a bit. If it gets too weak if just vanishes."

"Good luck…" Yugi stared as the Anubite struggled against the Shade.  
"Aren't we supposed to help him?" Ryou asked.

"Good idea, can you tell me how though?" Marik asked.

"Any other bright plans?" Yugi asked.

"Uh…"

  
  


THUD!  
  
  
"Kami-sama, Aktu!" Yugi ran to the Anubite.

"He's out." Marik said. "That Shade's mad at us!"

 "What're we gonna do, Yugi-chan?" Ryou asked.

"The Shade…we must beat it…" Yugi said.

"Or at least make it go away!" Marik added.

"And here it comes…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" The Hikaris separated once the Shade attacked them.

BLAG!  
  


"Great, Ryou!" Marik gasped as the shade pinned the ivory haired boy down.

"RYOU!" Yugi screamed.

_Ohno,ohno,ohno,ohno__! WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?!!! Ryou chanted to himself as the Shade raised its clawed hands at him._

Then…the Millennium Ring glowed brightly, in a bright shade of green…

Ryou blinked, Yugi gasped and Marik froze…

The Shade was screaming and twisting in terror, it's as if…

_It's afraid of me…but why? _Ryou thought. But the Shade's reaction didn't end there. Other trees nearby turned into Shades and were filled with terror as they fled their enemy, screaming wildly away.

"And it's not only that Shade that made a get away." Marik noted.

"But…what did I do?" Ryou blinked.

"Your Millennium Ring glowed." Yugi explained. "And when it did, the monsters went running like crazy. Something about the Millennium Ring scared them."

"Thank goodness they're gone, what of Aktu?" Ryou asked.

"Besides some sprains, he's Ok." Marik informed.

Ryou glanced at his Millennium Ring, nod then smiled. __

"Anyway, we'd better be going, those creatures could come back any minute! I'll carry Aktu!" Marik said as he forced Aktu on his back, the heavy body on his shoulders. "Let's move."  
"Un." The others nod as they made their way to Osiris' Palace.

**/I can feel them…/** Seth's voice croaked, echoing down his-I mean, Osiris'-bedroom.

**/Are they coming?/** The Serpent hissed, unwrapping his coils gently from the bedpost.

**/Surely, and…****/ Sehkmeth licked her lips. **/It would be great to taste blood again, after so many years…/****

**/Human blood, yes, but not now. I will handle them, while we will move Phase Two of the Plan./ **Seth said.

**/Damn, and I thought I had the chance!/ **Sehkhmeth growled angrily.

**/You will rip up that Child of Osiris soon, but what is important is that we'll get enough time to complete the spell. / **Seth reminded.

**/Do whatever you want, but remember, the _Bearer of Ra_ is mine to rip!/** The Serpent snickered, whipping his tongue out like a dangerous weapon.

**/And the _Child of Osiris is mine to ruin!/ _**Sehkmeth's eyes were shining with blood lust.

**/But I should deal with the _Avenger of Horus for now, I remember that we had an agreement earlier./ _**Seth said.

**/Oh, and may I forget to inform that I have Sehkti's job well done? That Millennium Tauk bearer will soon have a show of her life…/ **The Serpent growled excitedly.

**/Argh, stop boasting!/ **Sehkmeth said, rolling her green cat like eyes.

**/You're just JEALOUS you stupid feline!/**

**/I'm a GODDESS just to inform you scum bag!/**

**/…Argue all that you want. I'll be doing what I've got to do./** Seth frowned then left. _Sometimes, I'd rather be with that Mouto and his friends than with these two!_

"Well, we're here!" Yugi beamed at the huge black and green mansion at the end of the Nile river, which was obviously the Palace they were seeking.

"?! That quick? I was hoping for more baddies!"

"Marik be thankful that we didn't have to risk our necks more than thrice!"  
"Hmph, that's what you always hope for, baby Yugi Mouto!"  
"MARIK!"

"…Are they always like this?"

"No, but when they see each other all the time, I'd say yes, Aktu." Ryou shrugged. "Hey, they're like our two friends…"  
"Oh, I know, I know!—the seahorse and that baka dog!"  
"That's Kaiba and Jou Marik!" Yugi corrected. Marik in reality just loves, in his nicest way, teasing people.

"Whatever, I don't know those guys too much anyway…"  
"Guys, do you know how to sort priorities?!"

"?!" Marik and Yugi blinked.

"Guys, stop teasing each other for a while and let's bust into that mansion! Our YAMIS need US now, duh!"

"He's got a point there, buddy. Shall we?" Marik said.

"Hmm…OK!" Yugi grinned. "YAMIS, HERE WE COME!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Before all this excitement shouldn't we contact them first?"

"Good point, Ryou…why don't you try yours?" Marik said.  
"Ba-Bakura?" Ryou stuttered. "But…he's mad…at me…"  
"Aw, just do it! It's just the mental link, if he blocks you then so what?! He can't kill you can he?"

"Ok…" Ryou sighed as he concentrated…

"How long are we supposed to sit in this crammy old prison anyway?" grumbled an annoyed Bakura.

"There must be a reason for cooping us up here for so long! I just wonder what!" Yami stood up and glanced at what's beyond the cellar door.

"Hmph, I'm getting bored!" Bakura groaned as he stretched his arms.

"Wanna play something?"

"Anything you play Ishtar means Danger Zone." Bakura said.

"Don't start with me!"  
"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE!" Yami groaned. "The situation is already bad as it is!" 

"Hmph." The other two Yamis turned away. Yami sweatdropped. "You guys are not helping me!"

_Geez__, first I'm stuck with the Idiotic Pharaoh and the Ishtar's Yami who is in a sort of bad mood…how long am I gonna be stuck here?!_

/Ya…/

//?! Was that…?//

/Uh…Bakura…?/

//RYOU WILL YOU JUST TALK TO ME STRAIGHT?!//

/!!!!/

_?! What-did I scare him? _ //Uh—what do you wanna say anyway?//

/Uh…I was wondering…are you OK?/

//Yeah, and you?//

_He's worried…about me?! _Ryou thought. /Uh…a bit…/

//A bit, hmm ok…wait a mi—A BIT?!//

/Well…there was this monster that attacked us…then comes a Shade who nearly killed me…/

//So, where are you now?!//

/Uhm…outside Osiris' Palace why?/ Ryou was glad he and his Yami were friends again. Well at least he thought (and hoped) they were.

//I don't know what Seth is planning, most likely to get you Hikaris.//

/Uh…how did…/

//He mentioned earlier about hurting you. I couldn't do anything…//

/It's OK./

//Just…//

/Hmm?/

Bakura sighed to himself, as if it took courage to say those four words…but finally he said it…//Just take care Ryou…//

_Did he ACTUALLY say that? _Happiness flooded over Ryou. Did his Yami really care? 

But when he was about to respond a cry made him alert. "Doushitanou? [What's wrong?]"

"SETH! SETH'S HERE!"

//Ryou what's wrong?// Bakura stood up quickly, ignoring the looks on the other Yamis' faces, because he sensed Ryou's fear through their link.

/Seth-Oh God, Seth's here Yami!/

//HE'S WHAT?!//

/He's here Yami, he's here to get us and…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!/

//RYOU?!//

/…/

"Bakura? Hey Bakura!" Malik, pushing his foul mood aside, waved his hand in front of the dazed spirit. He had never seen this expression on his fellow Yami's face. He looks so worried and afraid…but what…or FOR what?

"Back in reality?" Yami shook Bakura, a "Is he asleep of what?!" look on his features.

Bakura's eyes snapped open. "Shit…" and hurried to the cellar door.

"Bakura no baka, what's with you?" Malik demanded as he stood up.

Yami stared at the spirit too. It was unusual for Bakura to act so panicky and confused—or worried.

"BAKURA!" Malik shouted for the nth time, impatient and worried.

"They…they're in danger…" Bakura whispered. "The Hikaris…Seth's cornered them…Ryou told me earlier…"  
"WHAT?!" Yami and Malik gasped at the spirit in unison.

"What if…what if…shit how are we supposed to get out of here?!" Bakura growled and fell to his knees, his hands grasping on the bars. "I look like a weak caged animal here!" _Not now…I can't be weak now…_

_…not when my Hikari needs me…_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"RYOU!"

"Ugh…what…SHIT!" Aktu stood up alert.

"Oh god…" Yugi whimpered. Marik swore under his breath.

Seth floated above the air. Beside him was an eerie looking hyena. Its red eyes were on Ryou and Marik.

"How lucky of you to come this far Yugi Mouto." Seth sneered. He obviously took form of a mortal body, which was confirmed by Aktu when he said…

"Taking a form of mortal aren't we Seth?"

"Oh, even in mortality, I'm still all powerful!" Seth snickered.

"Laugh all you want, but you shall soon see that **Master Osiris and Master Horus**_ are indeed stronger than you!"_

"Let me see how strong he is now…" Seth concentrated and shouted…

_Shadow Strings!_

Yugi, Ryou and Marik froze on their tracks.

"What…" Yugi gasped.

"I can't…" Ryou whimpred.

"…move…" Marik concluded in fear.

"What- SETH YOU TEME!" Aktu growled as he attacked.

"Hayen (ha-yeen)!" Seth motioned his hyena.

At once it grew large and it attacked Aktu.

"AKTU!!!!!" Marik and Yugi gasped.

"He's OK!" Ryou said, as he glanced Aktu fighting the Hyena off.

"Hmm…you say Osiris is strong eh? Well we'll soon see if he can defend his little Bearer or not…" Set picked up Ryou by the head and made an attempt to crush his skull.

"RYOU!" Marik screamed.

"Ryou…damn it…" Yugi couldn't move, every part of him hurts when he tries. "RYOU!"

Everything was a blur to Ryou now. He could feel his head slowly creaking, crushing, breaking. Bakura might beat him up before, but it doesn't hurt THIS much…  this wasn't like ANYTHING he felt before…

"Itai…Itai yo…[It hurts, it hurts…] Da…dasketekure…

_Yami… oniichan…_

/D…daskete…kure…Yami…oniichan…/

//RYOU?!//

Bakura stood up from his position. //RYOU WHAT—WHAT'S GOING ON?!//

/…/

Bakura buried his head against his pulled up knees. _What the fuck is happening?!_

"Bakura what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Yami shouted, noticing Bakura's odd behavior again.

"Ryou—Ryou was asking for help a while ago—I don't know what's wrong with him!" Bakura looked up. No matter how hard he tried, the tears brimming on his brown eyes were obvious. 

It's as if it was he was crying for the first time in 5000 years, since Shinji died.  Yami was taken aback. _Bakura—the tomb robber, as in THE cold, sadistic, out-of-this-worldly annoying tomb robber is crying?_

"WHAT?!" Malik stood up and immediately contacted his Hikari. //Marik…//

/MALIK!/

//Marik are you all right?//

/Honestly speaking, you contacted us in the wrong time—SETH'S LITERALLY CRUSHING RYOU'S SKULL RIGHT NOW!!!/

//…SERIOUSLY?!//

/Of course I'm serious—OH MAN GOTTA GO!/

//Marik—MARIK!//

/…/

_I don't want to be weak anymore…I want to be strong…I can't watch Ryou die… _Yugi felt the pain, as if stepping forward was as painful as being wrapped tightly against dozens of barbed wire, but he didn't care.

_I'll save Ryou, I'll save Marik and Aktu, I'll save everyone and Yami, I'll save the world…and this *simple* PAIN can't stop ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YUGI!"  
"Ba-bakana!"

Yugi's body erupted with blood along with the now fading silver aura: he was free from the spell by his will power. It hurts like 'stupid hell' but he cared less for himself and gave Seth a mighty shove.

Seth in surprise dropped Ryou and fell off.

"RYOU!"  Marik was free from the spell and helped the unconscious Ryou up. His head was soaked, even his silver hair, with blood. It was dripping everywhere. He didn't look like he was going to live.

"RYOU!!!!!!!!!" Yugi forced himself to Ryou's side.

Ryou stirred awake. "I…I'm fine…" he choked.

"Can you stand?" Marik asked.

"I guess so…" Ryou forced himself up. "Guys, be ready. Seth's not over with…"

"I think I know…" Yugi's eyes blazed… _Horus_ help me! __

Then his mind was filled with the words…

"LIGHT OF TRUGHT!" 

Yami and Bakura looked intently at Malik. "MALIK WHAT HAPPENED?!" They chorused.

"Ryou's in big bad trouble—Seth thinks he's a grape!" Malik panicked.

"AND IN ENGLISH WHAT IS IT, OH WISE ONE?!" Bakura groaned at Malik's phrase.

"IT MEANS SETH'S CRUSHING RYOU TO DEATH, OH SADISTIC ONE!" Malik shot back.

"WHAT?!" Bakura screamed.

"Can't you two cut it out with the screaming?"  Yami groaned as he patted his ears.  "Screaming is bad for the speakers' throats—not to mention the listener's ears."

"I mean—how—why are they—aren't the Hikaris helping him?" Bakura stuttered.

"No idea, he didn't say anything." Malik shrugged.

"Great now—uh oh…" Yami heard the door creak.

===

"Argh!" Seth growled as Yugi hit him with the attack.

"Haven't got enough Seth?" Yugi said.

"You are SO persistent! Much like Horus!" Seth grimaced as the pain grew.

"Well you're gonna know how persistent WE are now!" Ryou, with Marik's support, hit Seth with Green Blast.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Seth, in his confusion, dropped two of the Talismans. "Argh!" The god cursed as he swooped down to take the pendants but…

"VENOM WRAP!"

Bandages wrapped the pendant and one of the Talisman fell in Ryou's hands, the other was tossed to Marik.

"Ba-bakana! Naze…OSIRIS!!!" Seth raged.

"But…who…" Ryou blinked.

"How?" Marik stared in surprise.

Aktu threw the Hyena off the cliff and with its fatal wound fell off the canyon to the Nile below.

"Hikaris, are you all right?" Aktu rushed over them.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it when Seth got me!" Ryou said sheepishly.

"What matters is you're not dead Ryou…" Aktu said. "And all of you as well, I'm so glad you fought him off anyway."

"Well, then we have a question for you…" Marik gestured over the newly found talismans.  
"AH! That Talisman, it is all too familiar!" Aktu said.

"Really?" Marik said. "They all look the same…"  
"No, I know now why Osiris wants them back, especially that one Ryou, so badly…within your new Talisman Ryou, is Osiris' beloved wife, Isis, and yours, Marik is Osiris son, Anubis. And now, Marik and Ryou, you are given the task of setting them free…"

"Ha?!" Ryou and Marik chorused.

"Don't ask me, ask Osiris!" Aktu shrugged.

"…He's helping." Marik humphed. 

"Hey, I'm not Osiris." Aktu shot back.

Marik ignored this and just stuck out his tongue. Yugi laughed loudly while Ryou sweatdropped.

"Tonikaku [Anyway], this place is not safe—we must leave. Let's go find the Yamis." Aktu advised.

"Wakata, ikuse mina! [I understand, let's go!]" Yugi said.

"Rig—AH!" Ryou stumbled weakly down the ground.

"RYOU!"

"I'm—all right." Ryou choked as he forced himself up.

"No you're not—oh—…" Yugi fell back, clutching his head.

"You guys are tired!" Malik said. "Let's take a—"

"NO! The Yamis need us—AS IN RIGHT NOW!"

"Uh… no comment about the shouting." Marik whispered. 

"Hey, Isis is the Goddess of Healing—she might help you." Aktu suggested.

"Uh—one problem: she doesn't seem to like me." Ryou sighed dejectedly.

"Well, make her like you!" Marik said.

"That's the problem. She doesn't trust me!" Ryou said.

"How many problems do we exactly have?" Aktu mused.

"One, our Yamis are missing; Two, my head hurts, Yugi's weakened and Ryou's tired; Three, our Talisman Gods don't trust us; And Four, your sick sense of humor." Marik rolled his eyes.

"YOU **_REALLY _HATE ME DON'T YOU?!"**

"Really I have no comment about the shouting part!" Marik growled.

"GUYS!" 

"Sorry Yugi."

"*Sigh* I hope Anubis likes me too…" Marik held the golden tan talisman hopefully.

"There's only one way to find out—…" Ryou glanced at Marik who nodded.

"You are not thinking…" Yugi guessed as he watched Ryou and Marik glow then collapse.

~*~

_Ryou stepped on the ground, looking around._

_He was in a brightly pink room, surrounded by drapes and silk curtains._

_There, he approached a pink canopy bed lined with golden designs—most likely ribbons with lilies. It was fit for a princess—or a queen._

_Then Ryou heard a noise and turned around. _

_Behind him was a beautiful young woman dressed in white and gold, her hair adorned with gold and silver jewels. She had light skin, brown eyes and rosy red lips. Ryou had never met anyone so beautiful—yet he reminded himself beauty can be deceiving._

_She stepped up at Ryou, gave a hard stare at him and said. _**/Who are you?/**

_"Me—I'm Ryou, Ryou Bakura." Ryou said, uncomfortable at the woman's—most likely __Isis_' herself—stare.__

**/You must be the one who bear my Talisman, aren't you?/**

_"Uh—hai."___

**/I am not interested at the trouble you caused. I assure you fighting won't win us anything but blood and corpses./**_Isis_ said.__

_"But you don't understand! If we let Seth win, we'll be in big trouble!" Ryou pleaded. "Please come fight with us!"_

**/I don't understand what you see in fighting!/ **Isis said.** /I don't understand what you see in all this useless brawl!/**

_"But will that stop Seth? We tried didn't we? We've come this far! We can't back off now!" Ryou explained. _

**/Can't you see—it will just make you lose more people! And I honestly don't think you can put up with this!/**

**/Mother, can't you give him a chance?/**

**/Anubis?/ **_Isis_ turned around to see the familiar black jackal headed God adorned with a gold and blue robe. Beside him was a smiling Marik.__

_"He does like me!" Marik smiled widely._

_"Mine doesn't." Ryou said dejectedly._

**/I think they can do it, they have reached this far. What's the sense of quitting?/  **_Anubis reasoned. _

**/Do you think THEY can easily defeat Seth when Horus nearly died several times before when he even tried to do so? We can't defeat Seth with only us!/**

**/But Mother--/**

_"LOOK WILL YOU STOP BEING SO PESSIMISTIC?!" Ryou thundered, surprising the trio._

_Ryou ignored their reactions and went on. " LOOK IF YOU WILL JUST SIT THERE AND NOT DO A DAMN THING, YOU KNOW WHAT IT THINK—**FINE! **JUST SIT BACK THERE AND WATCH THE WHOLE WORLD ROT IN FRONT OF YOU! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I FEEL—I THINK YOU'RE DAMN WRONG, BECAUSE HOW COULD YOU KNOW WE WILL BE KILLED—WE HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED YET?! IT JUST SHOWS YOU'RE AFRAID TO STAND UP FOR WHAT YOU THINK AND FEEL IS RIGHT!" Ryou gasped out._

_"He learned something from Bakura, didn't he?" Marik muttered._

_Anubis blinked.  "Who's Bakura?"_

_"The last person you'd wanna meet… but he's nice sometimes—though eerie." Marik harshly described._

_Isis__ shook her head. Ryou stared at everyone then whispered to Marik. "Did I burst out a little TOO much?"_

_"Honestly, I think you're becoming Bakura Jr." Marik said. Ryou made a face._

**/I—I just can't end up facing another battle…/ **_Isis__ collapsed in tears._

_Anubis made a move to comfort her but Marik stopped him and pointed Ryou who moved to __Isis_' side.__

**/All my life the only things I've seen are these stupid fights that end up with loses and killings. I've lost my beloved husband, watched my sons suffer under cruelty and cry at my fallen people's pains. I can't stand seeing all of these happen again—I can't lose what I have now. I  can't be parted from my son Anubis too—this is all too much./**

_Ryou was slowly beginning to realize why __Isis__ was hesitating—she feared losing Anubis._

_Marik gave a "Wow, she really loves you" stare at Anubis while the God blushed. _

_"It's going to be all right." Ryou said soothingly, placing an arm around __Isis_. "You know, I was afraid of fighting too—but when I realized what's at stake—that the people I endear are at stake, I must stand up-- because if I don't, I'll end up losing them without even doing something to protect them.__

_"I know the price of battle: loss, sorrow and pain. But if we'll just let Seth crush us to dirt, what'll become of us? And worst of all, what'll become of the defenseless people that need our help? We can't let Seth win. I know you're very strong—strong enough to help all of us._

_"Bakura had told me of the Goddess __Isis_: she's merciful, compassionate and trusting—like a mother." ___Isis__ looked up at the speaking Ryou who continued. "I never had a mother—she died way too soon—and she never loved me anyway. The pain and emptiness of not having one still aches here. I thought that 'The Goddess __Isis_ was said to be a mother to anyone who are lost, so why can't she be the mother I longed for to me?'" Ryou blushed then looked away. "Sorry for that. Guess I was being too honest here…"__

_To his surprise, he felt his head rest against the Goddess' breast._

**/I'm sorry too, Ryou./**_ He heard __Isis_ whisper.__

_Marik was making a fake crying gesture while Anubis was telling him to cut it out._

_Ryou smiled as he pulled away from __Isis_' embrace and said. "Thanks."__

_Then a green light surrounded the room. __Isis__ stood up and looked bewildered. Anubis looked as if a war was going to happen in the area. Marik rolled his eyes and gave Ryou a 'This guy's weird' look._

_Then in a flash, fresh linen bandages swept throughout the area and from it stepped out—_

_"OSIRIS IS THAT YOU?!" Marik and Ryou gasped._

_What Marik and Ryou heard from their Yamis is that Osiris is a not so handsome guy wrapped in mummy bandages—but this one looked as if he was born to become a chick magnet. He had smooth black hair, shining black eyes and light tan skin. He wore a flowing red robe and on his neck was the familiar shiny Talisman._

_"He doesn't look like the God Card Osiris, does he?" Marik mused. Ryou groaned. 'You're stupid you know that?' he thought._

_"Oh Ra…" Anubis gasped. He had been with Osiris for quite some time but had never seen him in such splendor._

_Isis__' eyes were flooded again with tears. "Osiris?"_

_The God turned and smiled. "__Isis_."__

_It was like any familiar romantic scene: __Isis__ looked as if Christmas had come. She quickly ran and fell against Osiris' arms._

_Marik made the all familiar gesture again, but Ryou and Anubis were holding their fists in the air and threatened him to stop._

_"Geez, you guys have no sense of humor…" Marik sobbed._

_"MARIK!"  
"Sorry, Ryou."___

_"I thought I'd never see you again!" __Isis__ sobbed against his chest. "Why didn't you tell me all this time you were here?"_

_"I need you to learn to trust the boy on your own, __Isis__. I'm sorry." Osiris kissed his wife gently before turning to Ryou and smiled. "Thank you, Ryou and Marik. Send my thanks to Yugi and Horus too."_

_"Horus!" Anubis brightened. "Horus is here?"_

_"With our friend Yugi, why?"__ Ryou said innocently._

_Strangely, Anubis' eyes twinkled mischievously. "Excellent!"_

_"ANUBIS!"_

_"Sorry, Mother, Father."__  
Ryou and Marik blinked. Gods can honestly be so weird._

_"Guess we're going now." Ryou waved as he and Marik were slowly fading. "Bye Isis, Anubis and Osiris."_

_"Wait—I thought Nephystis was with Yugi as well?" Osiris remembered._

_"Oh—I forgot about her. Yeah, she is!" Marik said before he and Ryou faded._

_"MOTHER IS WITH THAT YUGI?" Anubis thought for a while. "I've got to get to know that guy."_

*--------*

**Day 8.2**

**Cross of Sacrifice…**

Yugi and Aktu were glad that the situation between Marik and their new found Talisman Gods' situations are resolved (not to forget the fact that they were all healed of their injuries).  Ryou looked especially pleased.

"You look happy." Aktu finally commented.

"He couldn't be happier." Marik grinned. "And to make Ryou the happiest Hikari in the planet, let's go find the Yamis!"

"Yes sir!"

"Wait, I thought I'm the leader!" Yugi pouted.

Yugi and the others searched the entire castle for their Yamis, but there was no sign of them.  It's as if no one had even stepped in the castle.

"Aktu, we've searched the entire castle, yet there is zero evidence that our Yamis are here!" Marik said.

"Where could they be?" Aktu mused.  
"Maybe Sehkmeth took them away while we were fighting him off in the Main Hall!" Yugi guessed.

"Shit, just when we're so close…" Ryou unexpectedly punched the wall. Yugi and Aktu jumped. 

"We WILL find them and beat Seth to Hell, Ryou!" Marik said, pretty determined.

"But what now…?" Ryou asked.

"Hmm…is there any other place in the World both here and above that Seth can stay?" Yugi asked Aktu.

"Actually, I have only one place in mind…" Aktu said.  
"Well, it'll be a lot helpful if everyone here in this empty palace would know." Marik said.

"Well, there's only one other place where Seth could be…"

"Where?" The Hikaris chorus.  
"Does anyone of you know the **Realm of the Undead**?"

"Realm of the Undead?" Yugi cocked his head.

"It's the Realm where cursed people lie.  Seth was never permitted to step back on the Court of the Nile. So the Realm of the Undead is the most  likely place he should be."

"Yami never mentioned such a realm…" Yugi remembered.

"Ay, it was supposed to be a secret from Mortals.  Anyway, we should head up to the end of the Dark Nile River, then head straight ahead from the void there…then when we finally encounter light *which God knows how long* that's the River of the Fortress of Souls."

"Can you repeat that please?" Marik asked dumbly.

"**_SHUT.UP!_**" Aktu growled, annoyed.

"What—what did I do?" Marik blinked innocently.

"Do we even bother…?" Ryou and Yugi muttered.

"Anyway, let's beat this place! We've gotta find that Realm of the Undead thingy so that we can have our Yamis back." Yugi said.

"But it will take us days to reach the place." Aktu added.

"THIS.TOTALLY.SUCKS!" All Hikaris chorused.

"Isn't that cursing?" Aktu pointed out.

"GAH! I've lost my innocence! Oh why, oh why did I do the hated deed—I've now become one of you peers—peers of cruelty!"

"Yugi—did someone ever tell you that you'd do great in a soap opera?" Ryou sweatdropped while Marik laughed like crazy. Yugi blushed.

"Can we just leave now?!" Aktu said loudly.

"Uh—right…"

Yugi and his friends stood by the murky banks of the Nile River.

"We're near the end, fellas." Yugi pointed a dark gateway.

"Obviously, but I'm tired…" Ryou sighed.

"But we don't have time to rest!" Marik argued.

"Ryou, we've walked for hours.  Give us a break!" Ryou panted as he sat down the ground.

"Marik, calm down! It's not that we'll rest for a week! And why are you hurrying so much?! You know it's senseless—you've got to recharge your power from time to time!"

"But Seth won't give us THAT time we need!"

"Look, if we'll just CHARGE into battle without even being PREPARED, then we're surely FINISHED before Seth can even be in full battle mode!  Can't you just THINK about YOURSELF for a moment?!"

"Ryou why can't—?!"

"STOP ARGUING!" Yugi shouted, standing between the arguing pair.  "You're just making things worse!"

"It's his fault!" Marik pointed accusingly at Ryou.  

"It's no one's fault!" Yugi pressed on. "If we're going to find the Yamis, we're going to find them together, not in solo—and fighting is not one of the things I had in mind!"

"For one thing, I just don't understand," Marik exclaimed.  "I don't know if you guys can sort priorities!"

"Look, we're smart enough to know that doing reckless things is NOT the solution—it's simply spells S-U-I-C-I-D-E, you get me?!"  Ryou explained hotly.

"Uh—" Aktu motioned to say something.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Ryou and Marik shouted.

"Right—"Aktu shushed.

"Well what do you want us to do RYOU?!" Marik growled. "Sit around and wait for Seth to give us an opportunity to fight?!"

"That's not my point, Marik!"

"Well that's what you're showing me!"

"You always have to be judgmental, don't you?!"

"None of your business!"

"Uh guys—" Aktu muttered.

"SHUT UP!"

"Again…" Aktu groaned as Ryou and Marik began arguing again.  
  


The argument went on. Yugi shook his head and forced the tears back… 

…his two best friends were arguing…

…just when he needed them to be together for him the most…

…just when he needed them the most…

…just when he thought he can be a strong and confident leader…

…just when he thought he can do something right for once…

**"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

An air of dreaded silence swept through the scene as Yugi's fists balled up, his voice still ringing against the cold stale sky.

 "**GUYS,** **LISTEN TO ME**" Marik and Ryou stared at the younger boy. "—First of all, shouting at each other will **just make matters worse!  And second, ****your fight is pointless! You're becoming like your Yamis… and of all situations it has to happen ****NOW!  You know, I really **DON'T** think you know how to sort **your priorities**—if you want to change my impression if things, bury the ****DAMN HATCHET and make things straight!"**

With that, Yugi darted away from the group and sped across the sandy shores leading to the far dark void of the Nile.

Yami stirred awake.  "Where am I…?" Then something flashed in his mind.  "Bakura? Malik? Where the hell are you guys?!"

Bakura sat up and groaned.  "Ouch—what did you call me for Pharaoh?"  
"Yeah—we're here!" Malik added.

"What happened? Are you guys fine?" 

"Since when were you worried about us Pharaoh?"

"SINCE NOW, STUPID— SO ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"We're fine, except something still hurts in my head…" Malik rubbed a sore spot on his head.  "And it still does…"

"Ok… since we're all fine I guess…" Yami stated when he heard a voice in his head…

**_/STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/_**

//?! YUGI?!// Yami gasped.  But his light didn't seem to hear him.

**_/You know, I really DON'T think you know how to sort your priorities—if you want to change my impression if things, bury the DAMN HATCHET and make things straight!/_**

//YUGI!//

/…/

Yami reflected on his Hikari's thoughts.  Pain and a huge drop of confidence swept through their link. 

_What's wrong, my Hikari? _Yami thought.  _What's wrong with you?_

/I thought…/

//?!// Yami blinked again.  Yugi must be thinking by himself again without realizing their link was open. He listened intently first.

/I thought… I can be a leader… I thought I can finally do something right, and make what I have always hoped for come true… for once, I can be strong like my Yami… but I was wrong…/

Yami's heart ached at those words.  _Aibou…_

/I thought I can help…I thought I'm up to this challenge… but the farther I go…the worse it gets…oh, how I wish you were here Yami./

//Aibou?//

/?! YAMI!/

//Aibou, is everything all right?//

Sniffles and tears came through the link.  /I'm—I'm all right, Yami./

//You don't sound like so, aibou.//

/You see, Ryou and Marik were arguing a while ago… and… I don't know if I can still face them again…/

//Did you do something wrong?//

/I just can't be like you Yami…you're born to be a leader, I'm born to be a loser./

//AIBOU DON'T SAY THAT!// Yami shouted mentally.  Malik and Bakura noticed the dazed look on Yami's pale face then said.  "He's talking to his Hikari again."

/?!/

//Aibou, charisma and confidence aren't just born within a person—it's developed by and within a person.  Do you think it's easy to be strong? Do you think it's easy to face your fears? I'll answer it for you—**_NO, IT IS NOT_.//**

/You've got to be kidding me Yami!  You're the best leader I've ever known—you're brave, strong and confident.  Almost the whole world looks up to you!/

//Courage isn't something that can be brought out easily! Why do you think am I doing my best to be brave…why am I doing my best to be strong?  Yugi, can't you see that a person only becomes stronger because he has a reason to believe in himself? A person can only become a great person if he has a meaning why to be one!//

/Then why are you striving so hard to be brave? What is behind you being strong, confident and the great you that almost no one can beat?/

//…//

/Yami tell me!/

//Isn't it obvious?//

/…Is it because of me?/

//Why do you have to ask that?//

Somewhere, Yugi paused for a moment.  /Yami, I never thought…/

//People, as I have said, don't just come out as heroes.  NO ONE is born to be heroes…it's them that make themselves heroes.  And I know that I can become strong because of you and your friends, aibou.//

/I'm sorry./

//What for?  Yugi, you have a reason to be strong right now.  Believe it or not, I think the others are worried about you.  //

/Really?  But I—/

//Let's just say you knocked some sense into them aibou. You're their leader—they need you.  Think about it OK?//

Yugi smiled. /I'll wait for them here./

//Wait—where are you ANYWAY?//

/The end of the Nile, why?/

//THE WHAT?!// Yami jumped up from his sitting position.  

Malik and Bakura jumped back surprised. "Ouch, my ass!" Bakura muttered. Malik gave him a look.

/Yami, what's wrong?/

//Yugi, are you near as in about three meters away from the black void at the end of the River?//

/Uhm... most likely only a meter away…/

//SHIT— YUGI GET OUT OF THERE NOW!//

/Yami what's.../ Yugi paused then turned around to see a towering shadow above him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

===

DS: Is it me or this is what yah call a bad cliffhanger?

DCOH: Aww sop it up, Master, you promised the readers that there is one more Day for this chappie!

DS: Oh yeah—but I'm cold hearted so—

DCOH: Just get on with the typing!

DS: Threaten me and I will absolutely remove Ryou from this story!  
DCOH: AY! (Hushes up)

DS: As if I'll stop there… I was just kidding… ^^

===

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_****_  
  
_**

"Yugi?" Marik turned around to the direction where the voice came from.

"Marik, did you hear that?" Ryou shouted.

"Yugi's in danger…shit he can't be…" Aktu bit his lip.

"What's wrong Aktu?!" Ryou and Marik chorused frantically.

"He must be VERY near the end of the Nile River…and there's something lurking down there…something so powerful no one can tame it—not even Lord Ra—and nothing can kill it—but it can be put to sleep…" Aktu trembled.

"Shit…this is all my fault!" Marik stamped the ground.  "If it weren't for me, Yugi would still be with us."

"Marik, we will find him!" Ryou placed a comforting hand on Marik's shoulder.

"—not to mention apologize to him." Marik added.

Aktu smiled.  "Follow me…"

Yugi struggled against the coils of something that looked like a cross between a spider and an octopus…

It was oily black, and its tentacles, which had weird sort of snake heads,  were as if they have minds of their own… and they were slowly strangling Yugi to death.

//Yugi! YUGI!//

/Yami—can't—breath—help—/

//YUGI PLEASE HANG IN THERE—YUGI PLEASE!// Yami wished he could take over now, but something was blocking him from doing so. //YUGI!//

/I—can't—sorry—/

//AIBOU NO!!!!!//

**"SHADOW RAY!"******

The creature wheezed and screamed, dropping Yugi in the process.

"TEMPEST WING!" Yugi shouted involuntarily, and then he floated slowly down the ground.

"YUGI!"  
Yugi turned around at the source of the voice and smiled.  "RYOU! MARIK!"

Ryou darted towards Yugi ahead of Marik held his hands frantically.  "Are you all right? Did that—whatever that is—hurt your or—"

"Woah, Ryou, you're sounding like my Yami in my head!" Yugi grinned, cocking his head.  Obviously, Yami was ranting on Yugi's head questions about his safety…and Yugi wasn't *exactly* enjoying them. 

"Yugi you're OK!" Marik looked as if he was going to hug Yugi, but Yugi beat him to it as he hugged Marik and Ryou tightly.  "I'm like so so glad you're back at being friends again."

"Hey, I can't stand being mad at this guy forever!" Marik poked Ryou's head.  "Can't stand seeing this wimp cry all over me!"

"Shut.up!"

"Haven't I heard that bef—"

"MARIK!"

"Fine, Ryou."

"GUYS HELP ME HERE!"  
"Oh damn…" Marik turned around. "AKTU!"

"Light of Truth!" Yugi raised his hand and attacked.

"Sand Storm!" Ryou hovered the familiar sand whirlwind at the creature.

Aktu slashed the creature again.  The creature screeched, then grabbed Aktu by its tentacles.

"I've been waiting for this!" Aktu shouted then turned to the Hikaris.  "Run to the portal—NOW!"

"But Aktu I—we—no!" Yugi said quickly.

"Just go now!" Aktu struggled against the tentacles tightening grip.

Marik grabbed Yugi.  "Let's go!"

"But—…"

"YUGI! MARIK!" Ryou grabbed his friends' hands and entered the void.

At the corner of his eye, Yugi gasped when he saw Aktu glowing black and red.

**_"Seal of Sacrifice!!!!!!"_****__**

****

****

****

A bright light shot around the area and created a nova that surrounded the area where the creature was.

At once, Yugi knew…

But he dearly wished it wasn't a fact…

But it was…

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_****__**

****

****

****

****

***---------***

**Day 8.3**

**Believe the impossible!**

Yugi pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed lightly.  _He's gone…_

"Yu—Yugi I'm so sorry… I…"  Marik seemed lost for words.  It was just seconds ago Aktu was with them… now…

"NO!" Yugi punched the wall.

"YUGI STOP!" Ryou stood up and forced Yugi away from the wall.

"LET ME GO!!!" Yugi pushed Ryou off and punched the wall again with such force that the rock wall cracked deeply and that Yugi's fist was dipped in crimson blood.

"Yugi…" Ryou pleaded.

Yugi sighed deeply then forced tears back.  "We're moving on."

Ryou and Marik gasped.  "A—are you sure you're all right now Yugi?"  
"Aktu died for us…I'm not going to waste that—and I'm certainly not going to lose anyone of you guys again!" Yugi gave a small smile.  /Yami?/

//Yugi…I'm sorry…//

/It's Ok…/

//Are you Ok? Somewhere in the link hurts—//

/Oh—I just picked a fight with the cave wall…/

//In Egyptian?//

/Uh—I punched the wall?/

//Oh—YOU PUNCHED THE WALL?!//

/Uh—twice?/

//YUGI!//

/Sorry? ^^/

//YUGI JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT THERE DOESN'T ME YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!//

/…I really didn't want to do that you know…/

//Whatever! If I find you did that again I swear to Ra I'll…//

/Fine, I won't do it again… stop being so worried—I'm the one who should be worried about you!/

/Oh fine… be careful out there all right Aibou?/

//I'll contact you soon Yami—I promise.//

Yugi cut off his connection with Yami.  "Guys, let's go!"

"Yeah!"

  
  


~*In another Realm…*~

"I'm winning this!  I'm winning this!"

A wooden stick clashed against the other as two figures clad in armor and linen sparred against each other.

"That's what you think, Celtic!"  the purple armored figure shouted, making an attempt to hit the Elf on the shoulder.

The Celtic Guardian whipped away then made a move to strike again.  "And I send those very words back, Gaea!"

"You two do nothing more than spar all day, don't you?"

A new character dressed in purple and black bearing a staff in one hand and books on the other frowned.

Celtic Guardian rolled his eyes.  "And all you do is to show off to the world what kind of a wet blanket you are, Darky."

"CELTIC GUARDIAN!"

"Dark Magician, you're definitely no fun at all are you?"  The other one, Gaea the Fierce Knight, mock drawled.

The mage sighed and set down his books.  "You just don't know how to appreciate the real specialties of gaining knowledge."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Books-are-my-life."  Celtic Guardian rolled his eyes.

The Dark Magician groaned and walked towards the nearby house.  "Dinner will be set in ten minutes.  You two better get yourselves ready—if you wanna eat."

"That wet blanket!" Celtic Guardian shook his head disapprovingly.

"Celtic, het's just not so interested in our little games."  Gaea pointed out.

"I guess so."

"Never mind niichan!" 

"Hoy, Darky the Second!" Celtic Guardian waved at the sky blue clothed blonde sitting on the branch tree.

"You know niichan!"  The Dark Magician Girl plopped down lightly on the ground.  "He's a very serious mage—always locking himself in the study to dig out scrolls he read probably thousands of times."

"Well, Mr. No-Emotion-Book-Worm seems to only come out of the crummy attic which he considers his bedroom when Yugi-sama and Yami-sama are in need of him."  Celtic Guardian pointed out. 

"Well of course he does!"  Dark Magician Girl raised an eyebrow.  "Yugi-sama and Yami-sama are his masters after all…no, they're our masters."

"He doesn't care about anything!" Celtic insisted.  "It just shows that he is the Mr. I-don't-care-about-the-world we all know."

"That hurts!"  
"Ok—you're his sister—you're different!"

"Yet that's too much to say about someone." Gaea agreed.

"Geez, I was just kidding!" Celtic Guardian shrugged.  "He IS our friend… of course he cares for us…well uh a bit."

"At least he does." Gaea shrugged.

"We go this way!"

"NO I SAY HERE!"  
"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU RIGHT?!"  
"Oh dear—SHE paid us another visit didn't she?" Gaea slapped his hand to his forehead.

"That's not nice." Dark Magician Girl crossed her arms. 

"Yeah, can you blame a feisty, fickle someone with a weird sense of dire—…"

"In the name of Ra Celtic, can you please stop teasing someone for once?!"

"You are becoming like that wet blanket bro of yours!"

"SHUT.UP!"

"…Yow—Change!" Gaea steered up his horse and trotted towards the lone figure at the end of the aisle.

"Hey it's Celtic!"

"No it's Dark Magician!"

"IT'S CELTIC!"

"IT'S THE DARK MAGICIAN!"

"I SAID IT WAS—"

"Guys, I'm Gaea the Fierce Knight—and stop arguing!!!" Gaea groaned at the fickle figure. She had a fair pale face, a long green robe—but with a weird sort of hairdo, not to mention the wings—one half was blonde haired with angel type wings, the other is dark brown haired with leather skin wings. 

"It's her fault!" The girl pointed herself with her high sweet voice shouting.

Then suddenly, her voice changed into a rash cold female one. "NO IT'S NOT!" her "new" self shouted.

"Guys!" Gaea smacked lightly the Change of Heart's head.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" The sweeter voice of Change whispered.

"Right." Gaea muttered then waved at Celtic to come over.

"Where's Dark Magician Girl?" Change asked.

"Currently calling her 'beloved' niichan why?" Celtic asked.

"I came here to talk about something…" Change spaced out a bit then the harsher voice took over. "Are you feeling something strange at the outer world?"

"Like what?" Gaea turned serious.

"Something dark."

Celtic and Gaea stared at each other with a dark look.  "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Change growled something.  "My master gives off the very same aura."

"The Tomb Robber?"

"Ah." Change nodded.  "But this time, it's worse—Master never gave off this type of aura before—well he did before, until he finally stopped beating up Master Ryou—he became nicer…"

"I don't know how to explain this but something is going on at the upper side…" Change said.

"I hope Master Yugi is all right." Celtic said sincerely.

"Oh and Change do us a favor…" Gaea whispered when he noticed Dark Magician and his sister approaching.

"What is it?"

"Don't mention this to Dark Magician."

Change looked perplexed.  "Why?"

"He's having little sleep lately—"

"Which is why he has become a worse wet blanket than the last time…"

"CELTIC!"

"Sorry Gaea." Celtic whispered.

"Anyway," Gaea continued.  "Something's disturbing him for exactly eight days."

"You know how to count?"

"CELTIC!"

"Fine…"

"I'm not so sure what it is…but he's got already enough burden behind him… we're just worried that the stress will—uh—go way too much in his head and all…I mean, we all know how much he cares about our Masters—"

"Especially Master Yugi." Celtic added.

"Finally, the pranks master said something right."

"GAEA!"

"Hey the roles reversed." Change noted then sighed. "I understand."

"Hey what are you doing there—nice to see you here, Change—are you going for dinner?"

Change hesitated then nodded.  "I came to—uh—eat dinner with you guys—the house is so lonely and all—right that's it—…"

Dark Magician raised an eyebrow then turned to the other two.

"Oh—that's what we're talking about!" Celtic grinned.

"Right!" Gaea supported Celtic's answer.

Dark Magician shrugged. "Come on in." He lead the small group to his house. But at the back of his mind he was thinking of something else.

_What could these guys be hiding from me?_

~* Back at Yugi's*~

"We'll be heading upwards now—let's hang in there!" 

"Easy for you to say, shorty!"

"Shut up Marik."

Yugi climbed up the steep rock wall as he headed upwards.  "At least the Talismans provide light…"

Ryou held out his own Talisman of Osiris.  "You're right—we'll be lost without them."

Yugi shook his head furiously as a cloud of dust came out of nowhere.  "Man this place must have scared the janitors out of their noses!"

"Smells like dead bodies." Marik added.  "But they're not yet close to the way embalmers smell—yet."

"How do you know that?" Ryou asked.

"Once you get in one of those ancient embalmment room, you'll get the idea."

"Hey do you guys hear that rumbling thingy?" Yugi looked up.

"Yugi what's—…" Ryou was cut short when Yugi screamed. "BOULDER HEADING NORTHWARD! GET DOWN NOW! _NNNNNNOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!"___

"FUCK!"  Marik swept down the rocky wall first followed by the other two Hikaris.

"Yugi hurry!" Ryou noticed Yugi was slow in catching up.

"I'm trying—I'm try—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Yugi accidentally released his grasp from the rock.

"YUGI NO!!!"

A bright light flashed from Yugi's Talisman…

And the rest of the area glowed…

--In a faraway area…--

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH—OOF!"___

_Yugi rubbed his back and groaned.  "Gee, nice landing!"_

_"For someone who had fallen from something nearly ten feet high, that landing as you call it is more merciful."_

_"Ryou?"__ Yugi looked up._

_"Yes, Yugi?"__ Yugi gasped and turned around. Ryou was right behind him, as well as Marik._

_"Wh—what're you guys doing here?" Yugi asked._

_"When your Talisman glowed, we sort of—uh—went along.  But anyway, why did you call me?" Ryou said quickly._

_"Because I thought you said something—…"_

_"No I didn't!"_

_"But then who—?"_

_"I did, Yugi."_

_Yugi turned around again._

_Before the trio was a silver haired boy in flowing green and blue robes.  He had his hair on a ponytail and he was smiling at them._

_"Who—who're you?" Yugi stuttered in amazement._

_"Shouldn't you guess this by now, Ryou?" The figure stared at Ryou who was digging in his mind for answers, then…_

_"You're—you're the one who appeared in my dreams—meaning you're—SHINJI?!" Ryou guessed._

_"Exactly."___

_"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually meeting Bakura's ototo!" Ryou said excitedly._

_"Hey, the Tomb Robber's got a bro?  Hmm, something I can tease about him later…" Marik said mischievously._

_"For the reincarnation of the calm, kind Haru Ishtar…you're uh rather the opposite version of him."_

_"Judging by your looks—you MUST be Akari."  Yugi guessed._

_"I knew you'd figure it out Yugi—being my reincarnation, you must have some of my sharpness."_

_The new figure who was shorter than Shinji appeared, and he reflected Yugi's tri-colored hair and innocent though clever purple eyes._

_"Akari?"__ Ryou and Marik repeated._

_"Yes, Yami's best friend!" Yugi smiled.  "Nice to meet you!"_

_"Nice to meet you too."__ Akari smiled back.  "Coming this far just to save the world—you're a strong person Yugi, just like your Yami."_

_"Yugioh?"__ Yugi said._

_"Yes.  He was a strong leader—unkind back then, yes, but strong and capable.  He can stand for himself even without the help of his advisors.  But unfortunately, pride and strength can be easily ripped out of a person,"  Akari turned serious.  "when he loses the true meaning to be strong."_

_"Hey you mentioned some guy named Haru, right?"  Marik asked.  "So where is he?"_

_"I'm right here."_

_A platinum blonde haired boy with purple robes approached the group.  "I'm Haru."_

_"And I'm Meiji!" A perky black haired boy with blue robes appeared. And for some reason, he seemed to remind Yugi of the funny and kind Mokuba Kaiba._

_"So I see the whole group is here." Akari mused._

_"__Yap__!_ I wanna see Ryou, Marik and Yugi for myself—" Meiji had his raven eyes at Yugi.  "I have to say he has your qualities Akari—a perfect replica of you."__

_"No, he has Yugioh's confidence and potential…probably even more."  Akari corrected.  Yugi blushed at this._

_"Anyway, you have to get moving.  You have to get on with your mission—…"_

_"We know, we know—stop Seth from ruling the world and all." Marik cut him short._

_"Exactly."__ Akari said.  
"But why Ryou, Marik and I, Shinji?" Yugi asked._

_"Because the Ishtar bloodline were said to be the Priests of Ra.__ The Bakuras were known to be Seers of Osiris, and the Moutos were Messengers of Horus. You were given the Talismans because they chose you." Shinji explained._

_"But how…I don't have the strength you have Akari!" Yugi said._

_"That is not true, you're every bit as strong as I am." Akari said._

_"So are you Ryou, you're as strong as I am." Shinji said._

_"Why do you say so?" Ryou asked._

_"Because Yugi and Ryou… you are us…"_

_"WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"  Yugi screamed._

_"Woah—like that's totally confusion zone!" Ryou added._

_"You, Yugi, are me.  We're each other… I failed my task before, and now you're born to do what I have failed to do.  And I honestly believe you can do what we should've done." Akari said softly. _

_"But—we're incapable of doing so—you just—…" Ryou stuttered._

_"You can be every bit as strong as I am…just believe…" Shinji said supportively._

_"Hey but what the hell is Meiji's and Haru's roles here?" Marik noted._

_"I am you Marik…a Seer to Ra…but I just failed to help the Talisman bearers before…now your mission is to assist them." Haru said._

_"Oh…but what of Meiji?"___

_"I'm…uh…who's that guy with black hair?"_

_"MOKUBA?"__ Yugi guessed._

_"Ah, I'm him…" Meiji said smilng._

_"But—…"_

_"Oh and we don't have much time…I think the barrier's thinning." Shinji noted._

_"Barrier—thinning?"___

_"Uh—this is just a temporary barrier for you…I think you're gonna fall somewhere else…" Akari noted innocently._

_Then, a huge hole appeared and the trio fell right through…_

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"__ Yugi and Ryou screamed as they fell, with Marik adding a "THANKS A LOT!"  
  
_

---

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yugi fell through the hole and landed sharply on a bush.

"Ouch…where the hell am I?" Yugi looked around.  The surroundings were dark and murky.

"What is this—ah!" Yugi screamed when he saw what looked like a nine-foot tall black tiger growl at him.

"Aw man—AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi quickly dashed off as the beast dashed after him.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE, ANYONE PLEASE!" Yugi sobbed as he made way towards a street away from the strange dense forest.

Behind him were now SEVEN tigers, all barring their teeth.

"Of all times, I wish Yami or any of my Duel Monsters were here!" Yugi muttered.  "ACK!" Yugi tripped on a dead end.

And the tigers were surrounding Yugi.

"Aw damn!" Yugi shielded himself by placing his arms before his face.

Then a loud clash of a sword came…

Yugi looked up and he saw four of the tigers hit the wall due to some strange strong force...all stabbed dead.

The other tigers, frightened, ran for their lives back to the forest.

"Are you all right?" a voice whispered.

_Wha__—who is that? Yugi caught a glimpse of his rescuer. But he couldn't believe it. __Oh Ra, this can't be! But it's—_

Then everything for Yugi went blank.

"What's taking him so long?" Gaea muttered.

"For simply buying some stuff from the market…Celtic sure takes his time." Dark Magician said, leafing through a book.

"Where's your sister?" Gaea remembered.  
"Sleeping."

"Oh so—…"

"I'm back!" Celtic Guardian muttered, pushing the oak door open.

"What took you?" Dark Magician asked.

"Yeah, you've been out for minutes!" Gaea piped up.

"Well, I can't believe at the reason myself…Darky, can you do something about Master Yugi?" Celtic asked.

"What do you—…?" Dark Magician wondered aloud, but then…his book came tumbling down the ground at the sight of who it was on the Elf's arms.

Gaea's eyes bulged out of his head. 

"MASTER YUGI?!"

===

DS: YAY! I've added the Duel Monster Cast here!  
DCOH: Oh, and may I remind you that the next chappie will be Yugi-centered?

DS: So Yugi fans out there, you're gonna love the next part of the story…

**Chap. 7 Preview: **

When Yugi woke up, he didn't expect that the realm he's landed in ended up to be where his own Monsters dwell.  He gets to meet his very own Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Celtic Guardian, Gaea the Fierce Knight…and for some strange reasons, Exodia…even the Dragon Osiris himself! But Yugi is definitely not there for vacation—can he find another way to re-enter the world above and at the same time defend his friends from the clutches of the evil that had followed him to the Realm? Find out in **Chap. 7—What a Wonderful World**

****

**Day 9- **One Day with my Monsters

"There's got to be a way to send you back." The Dark Magician said as he shuffled a scroll back up on the rack.

"Does he want me out of here?" Yugi asked Celtic.

"Of course he does."

A flash of pain reflected on Yugi's face.

"No, Master. He just wants you safe up in your own realm, but if we have a choice…well, I'm pretty sure he wants you down here just like everyone else." Celtic said quickly.

"So…he's just—…"

"You might not notice it on first impression but—he cares for you deeply, more than I can remember— and I mean it when I say 'he does'." Celtic said.

"Really?"

"I mean…he's always been there for you hasn't he?" Celtic pointed out while the Mage sat down on his desk again, flipping through a book. "Plus, he's been worried about you and Master Yami lately—that's what's keeping him awake all night—I mean all week."

Yugi patted the Dark Magician on the back.  "Don't worry…we'll find a way back for me together.  Anyway, I don't mind staying with you guys…I think it's rather fun."

Dark Magician turned at Yugi.  "Are you sure you want to stay longer?"

"With all of my monsters here—why shouldn't I?" Yugi grinned.

The Mage sighed and closed the book.  "Oh all right you can stay."

**Day 9.2- **Wavering Decisions…

Yugi backed off from the enslaved Anubite.  "S—Seth, let him go!"

**/Oh but I can't miss the entertainment it'll give me if I don't!/**

"AH!" Yugi rolled off as the insane anubite tried to attack Yugi.

"I've gotta go tell the others!" Yugi dashed off but halted. Damn, what if they get in trouble too?! "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Yugi felt a wound burst up on his shoulder. He got me!

Then the Monster came up at Yugi and was about to give a killer blow.

"AH NO!" Yugi screamed.

Then Yugi felt himself being pulled up.  "GAEA!"

"Are you all right Master Yugi?" Gaea asked, concerned.

"Uhn…I'm ok…" Yugi glanced behind him to see Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian corner the monster.

"Oh no…DARK MAGICIAN!" Yugi screamed but it was too late…

The Magician was struck by the Anubite by his side.  
"DARK MAGICIAN!" Celtic shouted.

Dark Magician stumbled then coughed. "Don't let him get away!"  
The Elf nodded and struck after the Anubite.

"DARK MAGICIAN NO!" Yugi jumped off Gaea and knelt beside his Duel Monster.  "Are you Ok? Please say something!"

"Master Yugi…" The Dark Magician's voice seemed weakened. "I'm glad you're—all right—…" he muttered before collapsing.

"Dark Magician—Dark Magician say something—DARK MAGICIAN!" Yugi screamed.  One of his Duel Monsters, one of his friends got hurt…all because of him.

**/They will all die because of you…/**

And for once, Yugi sighed tearfully in agreement.  "It is my entire fault…"

**Day 9.3- **_______ (Can't decide yet!)

Yugi dashed up the staircase.  "I have to find her—and rescue the Dark Magician Girl!"

He knew his Monster friends would fret at what he had done, but he knew he was doing the right thing.

"Oh please don't go after me any sooner!" Yugi prayed.  "I hope you guys can find my note before going up after me…at least by then I'm either with Dark Magician Girl or dead…"

_Cut it!_ A voice shouted in Yugi's head. _You know they're worried about you! And you're just stressing them even more._

_I've got to do this! _Yugi shouted back. _I know they will be worried, but I'm doing this for them…I can't stand them getting hurt because of me—not anymore!  
  
_

"Ok, I'm awake now—hey Celtic!" Dark Magician called, sitting up from the bed.  "Where's my staff?"

"Here, take it," The Elf threw him his wand. "hug it even!"

The Mage gave him a stern look. "Where's Master Yugi?"  
"Uh… where IS Master Yugi?" Celtic piped at Gaea.

"I dunno…" The Knight said.  "I think I…oh damn I must've fallen asleep earlier!"

"Oh great—none of you thought about watching over Master Yugi?!" Dark Magician frowned.

"Come on, he's not a baby who needs to go to the Daycare Center." Celtic reasoned.  Gaea noticed a folded paper on the coffee table. "Hey guys…it's from Master Yugi…"

At the sound of their Master's name, Celtic and Dark Magician looked up and approached the young mage who read the note:

---

_Everybody—_

_I'm sorry I have to do this, I just want to do something right—what I feel is right.  Seth had taken Dark Magician Girl earlier…and he told me to fight to get her… and that I shouldn't alert you guys about it.  _

_I don't want to risk anyone of you guys getting hurt—worse, lose you.  I've already lost my father and mother…Yami's gone far away…and I don't even know where my friends are.  When I was in the forest…I felt so alone.  And back then I thought to myself 'what if they don't want me for company? What if they just bear with me just because I'm their Master…' But no matter what you answer to that, I've got something to say for that question:_

_You've been great company…I don't how to repay you for your kindness, and I was so happy with each and every second I've spent with all of you. You made me happy not because I'm your Master…because I am your friend…and I'm happy with that…at least I hope it's true—and I hope you agree with me._

_  And Dark Magician, if you're reading this, I'm sorry you got hurt because of me.  I assure you it won't happen again.  _

_I love you all very much…_

_Please forgive me…_

_And thank you for everything…_

_—Yugi_

_PS:  Take care! I'll miss you…always…^^_

_---_

"Celtic, can I worry now?!" Dark Magician paled noticeably, while Gaea trembled with fear by his side. 

Celtic gave a frightened nod. _Master Yugi…_

**===**

DCOH: Everybody just loves Yugi—is that a reason why you want him so much to get hurt?!  
DS: ^__^ Yap, anyway, please RxR to make me happy and love you guys! (Raises her Yugi and DM plushie)


	8. Chapter VII: Crafty Ptah

**A/N:  **What I like best about this fic is that… I don't know what'll happen next! Weird huh?—but it's a fact.  I just type what I think of—and try to link it to the next chappies.  Anyhow, thank you sooooo much for still keeping up with a writer like mwah! Hugs and toddles to all the sweet reviewers out there! ^^

DCOH: And this fic is Yugi-centric—much to my dismay…

DS: I'm not all cold…since you've been a good Guardian…there'll be a great surprise for you soon.

DCOH: I LOVE YOU MY GOOD MASTER! (falls to knees and praises DS)

DS: -__-  Uhm—anyway, stay tuned! And I love you so much guys!

Oh and take note:  

**_Some of the scenes here might be fluffy or dramatic…it may seem romantic…but NOTHING is going on between any of the characters…just plain brotherly/friendship thing.  In this chapter, Yugi considers Dark Magician and the rest of his monsters as his older siblings, and vice-versa (though Yugi is considered as the younger brother, obviously _**^_^**_).  So don't even think about Yaoi in this fic coz I HATE YAOI! GET ME! Thank you…_**

**Chapter 7—**

**What A Wonderful World!**

**Crafty Ptah**

**Day 9—**

**A Day with My Monsters**

"MASTER YUGI!"

In one swift moment, Dark Magician took the boy from the Elf and gently laid him down the couch.

"Is Master all right?" Gaea asked anxiously.

Dark Magician tapped his forehead and whispered.  "He's just out…but he needs rest.  Let's take him to the guest room…"

"I'll get some water and cloth!" Gaea at once left for the kitchen.

"And I'll set the room ready!" Celtic added, rushing upstairs.

After the other two had left, the Magician placed a worried look on his Master.  _Master Yugi, please be all right…_

Yugi's head was swimming.  He wasn't sure of where he was.  All he knew was that his whole body was screaming "Everything hurts" at him…

He shook his head and groaned…then forced himself up.  He was in a cheery bedroom with simple oak furniture, light blue drapes and he was lying down on a soft bed with sky blue and green sheets.

"Wh—where am I?" Yugi mused, standing up.

But as soon as he did so, his head ached again.  It felt as if someone pierced his skull with a knife.  Pain was all over him, and his vision was becoming fuzzy.

"Oh—damn—…"

The boy was swaying.  "S—someone please help me!"

Then he felt strong arms catch him before he hit his head flat on the wooden floor.

Slowly regaining control, he looked up then gasped.  "D—Dark Magician?"

"Has anyone ever told you, Master Yugi, that getting out of bed on your first day of being sick means having 99.9% percent risk of fainting before you can say 'Let's Duel'?" The Magician smiled lightly before helping Yugi back in bed.

"Sorry." Yugi smiled foolishly. 

"It's nothing…compared to the Celtic Guardian, he's worse."

"Celtic—he saved me from those things—didn't he?"

"Things?"

"Those black tigers that tried to kill me when I was on my way out of that murky forest!"

"Wait a—do you mean THE FOREST OF SHADOWS?"  
"What's wrong with that?" Yugi wondered.

"I mean—it's dangerous out there!" Dark Magician heaved a sigh.  "Thank Ra that you didn't hang out there for long."

"I see what you mean." Yugi winced. "Oh and by the way—you never mentioned you have a great sense of humor!"

"Dark Magician + humor = the worst kind of Algebra I've ever seen!"

"CELTIC!" Dark Magician glared at the newcomer.

"I mean—come on!—since when have you changed your identity from being a kill joy to the joy maker?" The Elf sat down beside the mage.  "How are you anyway Master Yugi?"

"Fine." Yugi lied.

"You look paler…I'll go get some medicine." Dark Magician stood up then walked away from the room.

"He can read me, can't he? He's so much like Yami!" Yugi frowned.

"You look cute like that!" Celtic laughed.  "Anyway, he has a younger sister, doesn't he? Of course he can read you clearly! You remind him of Dark Magician Girl."

_Yeah, but does he care about me as much as Dark Magician Girl? _Yugi thought.

"Anyway, you should get breakfast…I'll bring it up here. You get some rest Master Yugi." Celtic smiled before leaving.

"Uh, thanks!" Yugi responded before lying down.  _I hope I'm no trouble._

Celtic came back for Yugi with a tray of egg sandwiches and some juice.

"Thanks, Celtic."

"It's nothing Master." The Celtic Guardian smiled, sitting beside him again.

"Uhm I think I can get up now."

"What for?"

"I want to see Dark Magician."

Celtic nodded then smiled.  "Of course you would—he IS your favorite monster."

"Can I?"

"Well, I know he'll kill me for this but—come on!" Celtic pulled his master up then led him to the room at the end of the dark blue hallway.

Dark Magician looked up at the opening door of his bedroom.

"HEY DARKY!"

"Celtic, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!"

"Niichan just stop thinking about it!" Dark Magician Girl suggested.

"We have different view on humor, imouto-chan."

"Sure, niichan." Dark Magician Girl said flatly.  "As if you have some sense of it…"

"Anyway, what do you want Celtic?" Dark Magician asked.  
"No, it's not me." Celtic pushed Yugi inside the room. "Uh…hi?"

"Master Yugi!" Dark Magician Girl jumped from the bed with excitement and ran to Yugi.  "I'm really meeting you at last!"

"Hi Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi smiled.

"Master Yugi, what are you doing out of bed?!" Dark Magician jumped up from his seat as well.  "CELTIC!"

"What did I tell you, Master Yugi?" Celtic groaned.

"Please, Dark Magician.  I pushed Celtic into this, please don't blame him…" Yugi's pleas got the Magician.

"Oh…if you say so." 

"Awww…niichan does have a heart—didn't I say so Celtic?!" Dark Magician Girl suddenly piped up.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, since you're here, Master Yugi, I think it is the right time to find a way to send you home." Dark Magician said.

"WHAT?!" Dark Magician Girl and Celtic Guardian exclaimed. "And I thought you said he had a heart?" Celtic added to Dark Magician Girl.

Yugi forced a tearful look off his face.  _Wh—what?  Does my Dark Magician want me to go away?_

"A—are you sure Darky?" Celtic perked an eyebrow up.  

"O—of course I am." Dark Magician paled and nodded akwardly.  

"But—do you really wanna go Master Yugi?" Dark Magician Girl said, looking sad.

Yugi forced a smile.  "Hmm… maybe I really need to go now, Dark Magician Girl.  Sorry."

Dark Magician Girl sniffled, and Celtic Guardian slapped his forehead then stared at the Dark Magician.  Seeing the brown eyed elf's look, the Dark Magician stiffly swept away whatever emotion his face held earlier then turned away to the shelf nearby.  Celtic smirked.  He could've sworn his friend's blank look change a while ago.

_He sure is no Man of his words… _Celtic thought.  _Looks like it's not only us that want Master Yugi to stay after all!_

The group had continued searching for answers inside Dark Magician's bedroom with no success.

"That's it— there is really nothing about a way out of this realm in this scroll!" Celtic dumped the 1500th scroll he had read. Dark Magician Girl scowled at him as she placed the scroll back to where it really belonged while muttering what Yugi had made of as "stupid disorganized elf!"

But somehow, Celtic's answer seemed to make Yugi happy.  That way, maybe he can stay more with his Monsters and talk to them.  But the only little joy he mustered soon plummeted when his Dark Magician didn't look like giving up.

"There's got to be a way to send you back." The Dark Magician said as he shuffled a scroll back up on the rack.

"Does he want me out of here?" Yugi asked Celtic as the Elf came up to his side.

"Of course he does." 

A flash of pain reflected on Yugi's face.

"No, Master. He just wants you safe up in your own realm, but if we have a choice…well, I'm pretty sure he wants you down here just like everyone else." Celtic said quickly.

"So…he's just—…"

"You might not notice it on first impression but—he cares for you deeply, more than I can remember— and I mean it when I say 'he does'." Celtic said.

"Really?"

"I mean…he's always been there for you haven't he?" Celtic pointed out while the Mage sat down on his desk again, flipping through a book. "Plus, he's been worried about you and Master Yami lately—that's what's keeping him awake all night—I mean all week."

Yugi looked hopeful.

"Hey, I bet he's just forcing himself to do this.  You should've seen the look on his face when you ACTUALLY agreed with him earlier!" Celtic gave him a wink.  "Just tell him that you wanna stay here and he'll immediately get out of his crap and start a party." He gave Yugi a light shove.  "Come on, Master Yugi.  Whenever Dark Magician throws a party, it's only one of the few times I get to see my fellow warriors,  not to mention plead with Mystic to get me some new robes—man she's the weaver for perfectionists! And he only does when it's his imouto's birthday—which is like twelve months away!  Boy I can't wait that long!"

Yugi patted the Dark Magician on the back.  "Don't worry…we'll find a way back for me together.  Anyway, I don't mind staying with you guys…I think it's rather fun."

Dark Magician turned at Yugi.  "Are you sure you want to stay longer?"

"With all of my monsters here—why shouldn't I?" Yugi grinned.

The Mage sighed and closed the book.  "Oh all right you can stay."

"ALL RIGHT!" Dark Magician Girl and Yugi said at the same time.

"JINX!" Yugi pointed at Dark Magician Girl.

"Hey—why you—…" Dark Magician Girl jumped up after Yugi who ran off down the hallway, their laughter bubbled around the room.

Celtic gave his best friend a light punch on the shoulder.  "Feel like shouting with joy?"

Dark Magician laughed. "Cut it, Celtic!"

"Right—I'll go tell the neighbors we're having a party!"

"SAYS YOU—" Dark Magician couldn't even continue what he wanted to say for his friend darted away from the hall to the street.

"Do I even bother?" He rolled his eyes, and then smiled.  "Hmm…a party ISN'T a bad idea…after all…

_Master Yugi's going to stay…"_

---

"So tell me something about yourself, Dark Magician Girl?"

"Well, Master Yugi," Dark Magician Girl thought for a while; she and Yugi were strolling around the garden.

She never thought that her master was so much fun, and not only that, he seems to understand her best.  An hour before, they chased each other around the house; sneaked out a tray of cookies Gaea had baked ("GET BACK HERE!" Gaea shouted, but soon let the pair run off) and Yugi even cracked up some of the funniest jokes she had ever heard. 

"Hmm…I don't really know where to start but…I can tell you a lot about my niichan." Dark Magician Girl smiled.  "I bet ever since he was born the first word he said was "book".  I mean, wow, the only thing niichan wanted in the world was a new book every year.  He must have every literature collections in his bedroom…and some in the library where he stays half a day.  But he's really nice—he can be sometimes annoying though.  I mean, he treats me like a little child!" she stuck out her tongue.  "Hey, just because he has higher ATK points and I'm weaker doesn't mean I can't defend myself! Man, he's so overprotective at times."

"Much like Yami!" Yugi laughed.  "I understand how you feel.  Having someone who rants at your head all the time whenever Seth comes out to get me certainly isn't something I can call 'enjoyment'!"

"Seth?" Dark Magician Girl's face turned serious.

"Oh…" Yugi mentally kicked himself.  How could he have forgotten that his Monsters don't know that Seth was back?  Hey, they were with Yami since Ancient Times, they ought to know what kind of a maniac Seth is.

"I meant that—it's a game in PS where in I get to be some character and I have to fight this annoying Master God named Seth." Yugi said quickly.  "And whenever I say 'Ouch!' or some other related words, Yami gets like…uh…you get the idea." True enough, Yugi had a game in PS where in he plays a character named Osámi or something and he gets to fight all sorts of angels and finally comes up to the Mega God—though he's not named Seth!

"Well, sorry about that…you see, since Ancient Times, me and my niichan had been with Master Yami.  We fought most of his duels…and we know what Seth did to Master Yami…and I resent that God for that—so does niichan! But he was like so powerful…niichan and I are nothing against him.  At least he's gone now." Dark Magician Girl sighed with relief.

Yugi felt guilty about lying to his Monster, so he decided to make it up to her. "Hey, how about another joke?"

"Oh please, Master, my stomach and lungs are gonna crack!"

"No, no! Hear this out, anyway—…"

"NO MASTER PLEASE!"

"Come on it won't hurt!"

"MASTER YUGI DON'T!"

"They're having fun!" Celtic pointed at the laughing Dark Magician Girl and Yugi.

"I see that…" Gaea muttered while mixing some dough in a dish, still sore about the cookie stealing.

"Anyway, I do hope Master Yugi stays for a while…it can't be that bad…can it?"

"'Course not, Celtic.  If something happens to him, we're all here to protect him, aren't we?"

"Yeah…and I'm positive Dark Magician won't let anything happen to him." Celtic sighed.  "And so would we."

*-----------*

**Day 9.2—**

**Wavering Decisions**

Night time…

"Hey, check it out!"

"Is that really?"  
"Can it be possible?"

Rumors and whispers spread around Yugi when his other Monsters had seen him in the flesh at their Realm.  As what Celtic had predicted, there was a huge party—not to mention commotion—in the house.  All of them were excited to meet Yugi, and some of them even wouldn't give chance to others.  Yugi sure provided them good company.  He cracked his usual jokes, and the whole crowd roared with laugher—even Dark Magician smiled a little.

"Aww…the wet blanket's actually laughing?"

"CELTIC!"

"Right…" Celtic helped himself with some food.  Monsters, much like humans, eat food… and Dark Magician and Gaea are sure good chefs.

Dark Magician Girl and her other friends (not to mention Kuriboh) had Yugi to themselves while their Master chatted about what was happening at the world above…and some interesting things there too.

"An alarm clock?" Dark Magician Girl piped up.  "What the heck is that?"

"It's the most annoying thing in the word!" Yugi said. "It gives this annoying sound, and you have to punch it to make it stop."

"Why don't you just get rid of it?"

"Grandpa wouldn't want that…and secondly I'm a late waker."

Laughter and music rang until nine o'clock in the evening (or as it states in Yugi's watch) and soon everyone went home.

Dark Magician, with a *little* helping of magic, was able to clean the house in no time.  Yugi had never been happier.  But soon the thought of Seth crossed his mind.

"Uh guys, I've got something to tell you…"

Dark Magician, Celtic, and Dark Magician Girl turned at him (Gaea doesn't live with them, he just visits frequently).

"Uhm…" Yugi was panicking.  He didn't know where to start.  They had been with Yami since God knows when and if they know Seth, they MUST know about the Talisman…which leads Yugi back to step one…and his experience with his confession to Yami didn't help encourage him one bit.

"About how I got here…"

_Oh you idiot, just tell them!_

"YouseeSethattackedmeafewmonthsagoandit'sbecauseIhavethistalismanthingysothere,that'showIgothereandI'msurethatI'llbedeadanytimesoon!" Yugi said VERY quickly.

The three other monsters blinked.  "Uh…can you do it a bit slower please?"

_OK…that didn't work…which makes things worse. _Yugi thought glumly.

"I meant that I—really—enjoyed—the—party—and—I've—got—something—to—say—to—you—later."

"Uhm…Master Yugi, I might have not caught all of what you've said…" Dark Magician Girl noted, turning serious once more. "But I think I caught the word 'Seth' earlier."

At once, Dark Magician and Celtic gave each other a serious look.

"Uhm…can we please deal with that inside?" Yugi softly suggested.

So inside, the same scenario with Yami happened.  Yugi explained slowly and clearly (_Like I have a choice… _Yugi thought bitterly), like what happened before—a.k.a Seth's evil plot (except the part that he is the reincarnation of Akari and that he has the Talisman, for he thought _They don't have to worry about that part!_).

And like Yami, you couldn't expect that the Monsters will take it lightly.

"WHAT?!" Celtic Guardian exploded.

"How—how can this be happening?" Dark Magician Girl fell to the couch.  "He CAN'T be back!"  
"But he is!" Yugi bitterly reasoned. "And now he wants me dead.  Countless of times, he tried to kill me…but we always got away…" He added on the lighter note. "…and I'm trying my best to fight him!"

"Master Yugi…" Dark Magician couldn't deny the worried look on his face now. "I…I just can't believe that you would be involved with Seth.  He is one of the master tricksters amongst the gods…"

"I already know that because he's sure damn proud of it (he always tricks us).  Anyway, I'm sorry I got you all in this…" Yugi said sincerely.  "I really wanna stay with you guys…but…" tears began to well up his cheeks as he fell to his knees.  "I can't risk that Seth will even take you from me.  I don't know where my friends are…everyone is gone from side…and if I'll lose you guys…I'd…I'd…"

Celtic and Dark Magician Girl stared at each other sympathetically.

"Master Yugi…" Celtic was unable to think of anything to say right now, but Dark Magician knelt beside his Master and gave a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Dark Magician…" Yugi looked up at him.

The Magician smiled softly.  "It's not your fault Master…we've been involved with Seth ever since we've committed ourselves to Master Yami.  We swore to ourselves that no sort of harm will reach Master Yami, even if it's Seth…and we've made the same commitment with you as well…"

"Yeah, Master Yugi!" Celtic Guardian agreed.  "Whatever Seth's planning to do with you, we're not going to let him even touch you without a fight!"

"Yap!" Dark Magician Girl added.  "We'll kick his ass before he can even do anything to you Master Yugi—or we'd rather die!"

"IMOUTO!"

"!" Dark Magician Girl smiled sheepishly.  "Gomen, niisan."

"Mi'na…" A smile amidst the shining tears glowed on Yugi's face.  "Arigatou!" He hugged his Dark Magician tightly. "I owe you so much, guys! You just don't know how much you mean to me."

Dark Magician ruffled his young Master's hair affectionately, a bright, proud smile playing on his lips.

Celtic Guardian gave Dark Magician Girl a wink.  She laughed. 

_And you just don't know what you mean to us as well, Master Yugi…_

_You just don't know how much…_

Next Day…

Yugi's second day with his monsters was better than ever—he got to meet most of his monsters by now.  Dark Magician even showed him the Magic Maker's Tent…where his Magic and Trap Cards dwell. Oddly, Yugi had taken interest in poking the Magic Cylinder, which nearly caught him.  Luckily, Dark Magician was there to bail him out. 

Next, he went to the house where Gaea lived with Silver Fang, Summoned Skull, Curse of Dragon and strangely, the Flame Swordsman was there for a visit.

When the Flame Swordsman heard what happened to his master, he didn't take it too lightly.  Yugi assured him however that he will help him.  

After having tea and chats with his other monsters, Yugi followed Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, who met them after she had done with her shopping, to meet Kuriboh.  And Kuriboh nearly squashed Yugi when it dashed to give him a friendly hug.  Dark Magician and his sister made Kuriboh finally get off, but Yugi just laughed and thanked Kuriboh for his friendly gesture.

It was already nightfall when Yugi and his companions left Kuriboh's home and headed home…but they were met with a problem…

"Uh…Dark Magician…Dark Magician Girl…where are you guys?" Yugi called, but it was useless…

…he was lost…

~*~

**/Hmm…so Yugi Mouto is trapped there, isn't he?/**

Seth stroked Hayen while musing.  **/No matter, I'll get him for sure!  DAIKU!/**

A shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere.

**/Go to Yugi Mouto…and make sure you'll give him a good _surprise _for me…/**

The figure nodded then vanished.

**/And he must make sure he'll bring with him his head…/**

~*~

"Someone help me, I'm lost down here…" Yugi scratched his head.  How could have he been so stupid not to keep an eye on his companions?  Ok—may be his height is something he can blame on but…

"Argh!" he groaned impatiently.  "Try to remember!  This is an absolutely perfect time to be mugged!"

Yugi trembled.  He was used to bullies coming out of nowhere but… 

Damn, he really wished that he can communicate with Yami now.

But he tried yesterday…and nothing happened.

He swallowed hard.  It _was his fault he got lost anyway._

"Oh well…better get to…UHHHHHNNNN!!!!!" Yugi felt something hard whack him on the head and he was knocked out.

Dark Magician waited impatiently for his sister to return.  The three of them suddenly had split up.  He prayed that Yugi was with Dark Magician Girl.  Celtic was pacing outside the gate.

"GUYS SO SORRY I'M LATE!"

Dark Magician jumped out at once and ran to his sister, staring at her from head to toe.  "Are you all right?"

"As if I can't protect myself." Dark Magician Girl grinned.  "Oh, where's Master Yugi?"

"Wait—he's not with you?" Celtic Guardian dreaded the answer.

"Uh…no…why?" Dark Magician Girl trembled.

Celtic gave Dark Magician a look.  "Oh Ra no…" Dark Magician muttered.

The next day…

Yugi opened his eyes.  "Wh—where am I?"

Yugi tried to sit up, but soon he realized he was chained to the wall.

"Oh no…" Yugi gasped.  He's been captured…and only one person will do this…

"SETH I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!" Yugi shouted.

**/How smart of you, Yugi! You really remind me of Akari!/**

"SETH GET ME OUT OF HERE—NOW!"  
**/Out of those chains—YES! But out of this dome—I'M AFRAID NOT./**

Yugi felt the chains loosen and he plopped down the ground.  "Ouch…"

With him released, he had a better look around at his surroundings. He was trapped in some glass dome…and about five meters from his prison is an unlocked metal door.  If he could only reach it!

Yugi got up quickly.  Sure, Seth released him, but that didn't comfort Yugi one bit.  If it did anything, it made the boy even more nervous than ever. 

"What are you planning, Seth?!"

**/A priceless entertainment planned…and you are one of the participants!/**

"What the hell do you mean?!" Yugi shouted, trying to push the fear in his voice down.

**/Oh…I just want you to meet one of my servants…/**

Yugi turned around when he heard a strange noise and gasped.  "Oh God!"

**/DAIKU!/**

_And it just got worse! _Yugi thought.

"Master Yugi!"

Gaea shouted, his voice echoing across the fields.

"Where could he be? He's been missing for a day now!"  Dark Magician rubbed his temples, obviously trying to calm himself—an effort in which he failed miserably... and he knew it  "Why didn't I keep a better eye on him?! I should've kept him on my sight back then—how could have I been stupid?!"

"Calm down, Darky! He's gotta be around here somewhere!" Celtic tried to fight his against the strong urge of panicking.

"**_Calm down?!_ He's been gone for a day! And Ra knows what happened to him!  If something happens to him…I'd…I'd…"**

"Look, think positive!" Celtic waved his hands near his face, as if Dark Magician was going to attack him and he was doing an effort to defend himself.  "He's got to be all right!  Master Yami will never forgive us something will happen to Master Yugi!"

"He's not the only one…" Dark Magician said softly, holding his head with one hand as he leaned against a nearby tree.

Celtic gave his friend a sympathetic look.  "Look, we're going to have Master Yugi back safe and sound... so stop blaming yourself already!  I'm sure Master Yugi won't like you doing this to yourself as well."

Dark Magician forced a smile. "Thanks, Celtic." Before turning to Gaea and saying "Any luck?"

"None so far but…" Gaea gave a hopeful look.  "I think I can feel him over there, by that dome northeastward."

"That's better! Let's go!" Celtic shouted as the trio went off.

_ Master Yugi, we're coming…please hang on.  _Dark Magician prayed silently.  _If something happens to you, I don't know if I can still forgive myself…_

_We can't lose you…_

Yugi backed off from the enslaved Anubite.  "S—Seth, let him go!"

**/Oh but I can't miss the entertainment it'll give me if I don't!/**

"AH!" Yugi rolled off as the insane Anubite tried to attack Yugi.

"I've gotta go tell the others!" Yugi dashed off but halted. Damn, what if they get in trouble too?! "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Yugi felt a wound burst up on his shoulder. _He got me!_

Then the Monster came up at Yugi and was about to give a killer blow.

"AH NO!" Yugi screamed.

Then Yugi felt himself being pulled up.  "GAEA!"

"Are you all right Master Yugi?" Gaea asked, concerned.

"Uhn…I'm ok…" Yugi glanced behind him to see Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian corner the monster.

"Oh no…DARK MAGICIAN!" Yugi screamed but it was too late…

The Magician was struck by the Anubite by his side.  
"DARK MAGICIAN!" Celtic shouted.

Dark Magician stumbled then coughed. "Don't let him get away!"  
The Elf nodded and struck after the Anubite.

"DARK MAGICIAN NO!" Yugi jumped off Gaea and knelt beside his Duel Monster.  "Are you Ok? Please say something!"

"Master Yugi…" The Dark Magician's voice seemed weakened against Yugi's side. "I'm glad you're—all right—…" he muttered before collapsing.

"Dark Magician—Dark Magician say something—DARK MAGICIAN!" Yugi screamed.  One of his Duel Monsters, one of his friends got hurt…all because of him.

**/They will all die because of you…/**

And for once, Yugi sighed tearfully in agreement.  "It is my entire fault…"

If he hadn't insisted on staying, if he had insisted on going back at once to the other realm…none of this would've happened…

"Damn, he got away—if only his legs weren't so long! Anyway…Dark Magician, you OK? HEY DARK MAGICIAN!" Celtic shook his friend.

"I'll get Dark Magician back, you take care of Master Yugi, ok?" Gaea got the Magician's limp body up his horse and rode off.

"Are you all right, Master Yugi?" Celtic turned to Yugi.

Yugi tried to hide his wound.  "I'm fine."

"Now, Master Yugi, no matter how hard you try to hide that deep wound of yours it won't work on me." Celtic crossed his arms to his chest. "And just to inform you—I do that sometimes.  I might get away with that—but you won't get away with someone who does the same thing you do right now all the time—i.e. me."

"Sorry…" Yugi held out his shoulder for Celtic to examine it.

"Hmm…once we get home, we'll get that cleaned up and then get some of Darky's potions to heal that up, you'll  be better than ever! All you need now is some soup and rest."  
"But I wanna see Dark Magician…" Yugi looked away.  "It's all my fault he got hurt…"

"Master Yugi…" Celtic placed his hands on Yugi's shoulder.  "Darky would've been proud when he gets up.  At least we got here just in time before that wolf guy killed you! We were worried so much about you, Master Yugi… and Darky was the one who was panicking the most.  So stop thinking that Darky will send you to Court for getting hurt just like that! I'm sure he would think of nothing more than being glad to have helped save you."

Yugi gave Celtic Guardian a hug.  "I don't know what I'll be without you guys.  Thanks."   
Celtic smiled and gave Yugi a comforting pat.  "Come on, young Master, let's go home."

"Niichan's pretty weakened, but with the potion I gave him, he'll be better in a few hours." Dark Magician Girl stated, mixing a potion and giving a spoonful to her brother.  He was dressed in a simple blue robe (the armor he's wearing is of course pretty heavy!), his purple hair flowing against his pillow.

"Dark Magician…" Yugi looked away.  A painful shout of guilt overpowered him…and sent a bitter feeling down his stomach.

"Oh, Master Yugi…" Dark Magician Girl gave Yugi an "It's not your fault, don't worry!" look.

"I…I can't…stop thinking…about it…" Yugi forced tears back as he sat beside the Dark Magician, holding his hand.

"I'll go get dinner set…" Dark Magician Girl gave her brother one last worried look then flew down the hall.

Yugi nodded then stared at the Dark Magician.

He never seen his Monster look so pale or weak.  That Anubite sure packed a mean punch.

The patched up wound on his side didn't prove that he'll be all right any sooner.

"Dark Magician I'm so sorry…" Yugi sobbed, squeezing the pale hand tighter.

To his surprise, there was a reaction.

Yugi looked up from his tears and saw the Dark Magician looking back at him.  He's awake.

"Dark Magician?" Yugi called.

The Mage smiled softly. 

"I'm so sorry—I should've tried to fight him off! Then maybe…maybe…"

He felt his Monster grasp his hand tightly. 

"Thanks for everything…" Yugi forced a smile on his face.  Dark Magician tried to speak but Yugi stopped him, since he guessed what he was going to ask.  "I'm fine now, really.  Worry about yourself for the moment… I'll just be downstairs, helping Dark Magician Girl…"

"Hey!" Celtic entered the room with Gaea.

"Hi…" Dark Magician finally spoke up.

"Hey, get some sleep for a while!" Gaea pat his friend's head.  "You've been through a rough day!"

"Th…thanks…" Dark Magician groaned.  "I'm better…don't worry about me…" He mainly addressed this to Yugi. Yugi noticed that and forced himself to cheer up. "Gotcha! Bye!"

"Call us when dinner is ready!" Celtic added.

 "Hey…where's Dark Magician Girl anyway—is—…?"  
"Oh…she's not downstairs…she might be getting some radishes again.  She mentioned it earlier when Gaea and I came in." Celtic noted.

"Thanks!" Yugi went down.

"Master Yugi is not our servant Celtic!" Dark Magician growled.

Celtic gave him an "I'm innocent!" look.  Gaea rolled his eyes.

"Dark Magician Girl! Hey!"

Yugi called as he entered the storeroom.  According to Dark Magician, that was the area where they stored their supplies.

"Dark Magician Girl! Dark—HOLY GOD!" Yugi gasped.  The area where the radishes are stored was a mess!  Barrels and jars were broken and overturned.  And nearby the mess was…

"…the Dark Magician Girl's staff!" Yugi gasped.  It means only one thing: Dark Magician Girl was kidnapped!

"No…Dark Magician Girl…" Yugi trembled.

There could be only one person behind this:  
"SETH!" Yugi growled, holding up his Talisman up.  With that  he shouted: "TALISMAN TAKE ME TO THAT BASTARD!"

~*~

**_"Back again, Yugi Mouto?"_**

**_"Seth you bastard, what have you done to Dark Magician Girl?!"_**

**_"Oh…she's just chained up in the _****_Northern_********_Tower_****_ of this Realm.  If you want your beloved friend back, you've got to get your legs moving. Don't worry," Seth noticed the worried look on Yugi's face.  "By now, I'd say your Dark Magician should be back to normal…and Dark Magician Girl will come back home intact…but you are a so special case!  So…I'm afraid you'll be soulless when you come back!"_**

**_"SHUT UP!" Yugi shouted._**

**_"I'd better go now…and the clock is STILL ticking!" Seth laughed, pointing the hourglass which was nearly half empty, then he vanished._**

**_"Hmm…if he took him to the _****_Northern_********_Tower_****_…Dark Magician showed me that once… I've got to get there! I have to save Dark Magician Girl…" Yugi held the Talisman. "Take me back, Horus…I have to move now…"_**

****

****

~*~

*----------*

**Day 9.3—**

**Let the Chase Begin!**

Yugi re-appeared at the barn, now decided on what to do.

But first…

"A piece of paper and a pen!" Yugi muttered, dashing up to the house, to his guestroom.

There he took out a piece of paper and wrote a long letter to his friends.  After that, he folded the paper then slowly crept to his friend's room.

The Dark Magician lay asleep on his bed, and Gaea and Celtic were snoozing at either side of him.

Gently…he placed the note on the coffee table beside Dark Magician. 

"I'm sorry…" 

Yugi muttered, and gently kissed his Dark Magician on the forehead and held Celtic's and Gaea's hands for a minute then left.

_I'll never forget you…_

~*In the Divine Tower…*~

He glanced at Yugi who was fighting his way up the Northern Tower with admiration.  "How brave is this Master of ours, don't you agree?"

His companion's eyes nodded in agreement. "You are absolutely right."

"What do you say?"

"I say we give him the rightful reward for our brave Master Yugi."  
"He might not be the Pharaoh Master Yugioh…but he's different…in a sense, he might not be able to draw courage at first.  But his potential is high…and this proves how right I am."

"I say it's time for us to move…

_and save our Master before it's too late…"_

Yugi dashed up the staircase.  "I have to find her—and rescue the Dark Magician Girl!"

He knew his Monster friends would fret at what he had done, but he knew he was doing the right thing.

"Oh please don't go after me any sooner!" Yugi prayed.  "I hope you guys can find my note before going up after me…at least by then I'm either with Dark Magician Girl or dead…"

_Cut it!_ A voice shouted in Yugi's head. _You know they're worried about you! And you're just stressing them even more._

_I've got to do this! _Yugi shouted back. _I know they will be worried, but I'm doing this for them…I can't stand them getting hurt because of me—not anymore!  
  
_

"Ok, I'm awake now—hey Celtic!" Dark Magician called, sitting up from the bed.  "Where's my staff?"

"Here, take it," The Elf threw him his wand. "You can hug it even!"

The Mage gave him a stern look. "Where's Master Yugi?"  
"Uh… where IS Master Yugi?" Celtic piped at Gaea.

"I dunno…" The Knight said.  "I think I…oh damn I must've fallen asleep earlier that I haven't follow up on him!"

"Oh great—none of you thought about watching over Master Yugi?!" Dark Magician frowned at his other friends.

"Come on, he's not a baby who needs to go to the Daycare Center." Celtic reasoned.  Gaea noticed a folded paper on the coffee table. "Hey guys…it's from Master Yugi…"

At the sound of their Master's name, Celtic and Dark Magician looked up and approached the Knight who read the note:

---

**_Everybody—_**

_I'm sorry I have to do this, I just want to do something right—what I feel is right.  **Seth had taken Dark Magician Girl earlier…and he told me to fight to get her… and that I shouldn't alert you guys about it.  **_

_I don't want to risk anyone of you guys getting hurt—worse, **lose you**.  I've already lost my father and mother…Yami's gone far away…and I don't even know where my friends are.  When I was in the forest…I felt so alone.  And back then I thought to myself 'what if they don't want me for company? What if they just bear with me just because I'm their Master…' But no matter what you answer to that, I've got **something to say for that question:**_

**_You've been great company__…I don't how to repay you for your kindness, and I was so happy with each and every second I've spent with all of you. You made me happy not because I'm your Master…because I am _****your friend…and I'm happy with that…at least I hope it's true—and I hope you agree with me.**

_  And Dark Magician, if you're reading this, I'm sorry you got hurt because of me.  I assure you **it won't happen again.  **_

_I love you all very much…_

_Please forgive me…_

_And thank you for everything…_

**_—Yugi_**

_PS:  Take care! I'll miss you…always…__^^_

_---_

"Celtic, can I worry now?!" Dark Magician paled noticeably. 

Celtic gave a frightened nod. _Master Yugi…_

Yugi panted as he reached the top of the tower.  He finally made it!

"Man, Seth sure gets some exercise!" Yugi groaned.  

The top of the tower was roofless, and he was surrounded by stony walls.  The floor was nearly scraped, and the marble was faded.

"Dark Magician Girl? Dark Magician Girl, where are you?!" Yugi called.

**/So you have arrived, Yugi Mouto./**

"SETH!" Yugi turned around to find the God in his mortal form again, but beside him was a sphere holding…

"DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Yugi exclaimed.  "If you have hurt her I swear I'll—"

**/You are in no position to threaten me, Yugi Mouto!/ **Seth cut him short.  **/But don't worry—your friend here is safe and sound…she's just asleep for now.  And soon, she'll be back with her brother and friends—too bad you WON'T!/**

"We'll see about that Seth!" Yugi gathered up all his energy.  "Until the bitter end, Seth!"  
**/Until the bitter end, Horus!/**

  
"Where could they be?!"

Dark Magician was obviously out of his head worrying about his sister and his Master, no matter how hard Gaea tried to calm him down, nothing seems to work.

"SIT DOWN ALREADY!" Celtic groaned at his worried friend who was pacing. "We'll think of something—Gaea, just tie Darky to the chair!—and I hope they're not—"

"DON'T—SAY—IT—!"

"Uh—of course I wasn't gonna say that!" Celtic said quickly.  _Note to self: never mention the word 'dead' to a hysterical Darky._

"What're we going to do? Master Yugi and my sister can be anywhere—and before we can even find out where in the city they are, they're probably—" 

"DON'T—SAY—THAT—!!!" Gaea and Celtic shouted.

Dark Magician shook his head furiously then buried it against his hands.  _Don't say that, stupid—they can't be dead—they MUST NOT BE dead damn it!_

"Anyway, we'd better get moving—where do you think will that bastard Seth take Dark Magician Girl hostage?" Celtic finally muttered.

"Well, I think…"

"…in the Northern Tower…" 

"Gaea, what happened to your voice?—It's as if you rubbed your throat against a boulder!"

"But that wasn't me!"

"Dar—?"  
"DON'T—EVEN—THINK—ABOUT—IT—!"

"If it wasn't you, then…"

The trio turned around at the enormous figure outside then gasped.

"Hello, there.  Don't you recognize your old friend?"

**/You made things difficult for the both of us, Yugi Mouto! If you only handed the Talisman earlier, your Monster friends wouldn't have been involved into this!/**

"Oh but I've opened my eyes now, Seth!  All the harm you've caused to my friends, all the chaos that had happened—I've realized it's all **_YOUR_** fault!" Yugi shouted as he blocked Seth's attack with his own.  "MY DESTINY WAS TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM YOU—AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE MATTER WORSE!"  
**/How touching child!/ **Seth rasped.  **/And my destiny is to get rid of you weak minded fools and create a new world—greater than ever!/**

Yugi's shoulder, chest and limbs were now injured and scarred deeply, and Seth did manage to escape with a few deep cuts during their battle.

Yugi growled.  "The world's already perfect enough without you re-designing it, thanks!" 

Seth grinned evilly as he sent murky vines up to Yugi's feet.  **/I know I can't make your simple mind understand that, Yugi Mouto!  It would be better for you to simply fade away in obscurity!/**

"Sorry to break your heart, Seth!" Yugi said as he blasted an attack at the oncoming vines, melting them.  "However, I have some changes to add to your plans!" Then Yugi blasted an attack on Seth.  "SILVER ARROW!!!"

Seth shielded himself from the attack. **/Oh really?/**

"Yeah—it's tactic 'Kick your ass out of this world and send you screaming to hell'!" Yugi shouted.  "**_NOW LET MY FRIEND GO!_"**

Yugi blasted an attack on the orb encaging Dark Magician Girl.

The orb melted and Dark Magician Girl plopped down to the ground, but Yugi caught her.

"DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Yugi shouted, patting her cheek.  "Oh please wake up! Dark Magician Girl!"

The girl groaned.  "M—Master Yugi?"

"DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Yugi hugged her tightly.  "I'm glad you're OK!"

"Master Yugi…" Dark Magician Girl smiled, hugging her master back. 

"Anyway, did Seth hurt you in any way?" Yugi pulled away from the Dark Magician Girl and looked worried.

"Well, I remember getting hit on the head then…" Dark Magician Girl snapped to reality.  "SETH?!"

**/Awake at last, aren't we, my little friend?/ **Seth smiled evilly. **/I know you—you're the sister of that persistent servant who tried to protect Yugioh.  Much like all of you Monsters, you have failed not only to protect Yugioh—but also, what was his name, oh yes—AKARI./**

"Master Akari died with honors!" Dark Magician Girl growled in defense.

**/But he shouldn't have…if you only were quicker in figuring out my REAL target!/ **Seth grinned when he noticed Dark Magician Girl's hat loop-sided as she lowered her head in guilt.

_Th—they must have killed Akari—much like Yami did—and to think I'm his reincarnation! _"Oh but Seth you're forgetting one thing—I WON'T LET YOU SUCEED WITH YOUR NEW PLAN!  Much like Akari did!" Yugi shouted as he attacked.  "SILVER ARROW!"

**/Oh and you'll die the same way your stupid ancestor did—CURVE OF DESTRUCTION!/ **Seth shouted back, hurling the red-silver crescent at Yugi.

_BANG!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  Yugi screamed as the attack unexpectedly him on the back, damaging it pretty badly.

"MASTER YUGI NO!" Dark Magician Girl screamed.

**/How touching… if you want to finish our battle, catch me—if you can!/**

With that Seth summoned a black cloud and soared away from the tower.

"Master Yugi!"

The Dark Magician, Celtic and Gaea appeared from the stairs.

"NIICHAN!" Dark Magician Girl sobbed, running to her brother and pinning him down the ground with a hug.

"You're all right…" Dark Magician said soothingly, hugging the frightened girl back.

"I am…but Master Yugi is not." Dark Magician Girl said tearfully.  "He saved me—but he's weakened."

"Master Yugi…" Celtic whispered.

"Celtic…I'm all right…" Yugi smiled as the Elf helped him up. Then he heard a voice in his head.

**/Let me escape…and your friends won't live!/**

"NO!" Yugi groaned, falling to his knees.

"Master Yugi!" Celtic shouted.  "Please keep still, you're hurt badly."

"Got—to—go—after—Seth—…" Yugi groaned.

Then a growling can be heard.

"Oh no!" Dark Magician Girl gasped.

"What in the name of…" Dark Magician paled as well.

"HAYEN IS THAT YOU?!" Yugi exclaimed.

The hyena appeared from the shadows, but he looked larger than usual—not to mention more ruthless.

"Hayen?" Dark Magician echoed.

"The worst pet in the whole world…" Yugi said simply.

"Well, he's going to meet its tamers! Let's go Celtic!" Gaea shouted as he and the Elf dashed to fight with Hayen. 

**/Don't mind Hayen…you and I have a score to settle…not unless you want all of your friends dead before Hayen can even fight them!/ **Seth sent Yugi another telepathic message.

_DAMN IT! _Yugi cursed.  _And just when I want to be with my friends—oh well, no can do.  When the God says fight, you gotta fight him.  _"VERY WELL,SETH—TILL THE BETTER END!"  
"Master—"

"Dark Magician, take care of that overweight *puppy* for me!" Yugi said as he dashed for the stairs.

"Master, where are you going?" Dark Magician asked again.

"After Seth, that's where!"

"NO! You won't be doing it alone!"  
"I'm strong enough, Dark Magician!" Yugi turned to his friends.

_Really, you don't listen to anything I say to you! _Yugi's conscience groaned again.  _It's obvious—their faces are screaming "Can't you see how much we're worried about you?" Can't you just think about yourself for the moment?_

"I'm doing this for you, guys… please…" Yugi pleaded.  It wasn't an order—it was a plea.

"But Master, I…"

"You heard the Master, Dark Magician and company."  A deep voice boomed from the stairs and heading upwards.  "Let the Master go."

Yugi gasped.  "EXODIA?!"

"Yes, it is I, young Master Yugi."  
"Exodia, I thought…"

"You might have lost me by your cards—but you'll never lose me.  I have dedicated myself to Master Yami…and so to you."

Yugi nodded.  "I thank you…" He turned to the Dark Magician and held his hands.  "I'll come back for you guys…I promise…"  
  


_Don't do it! If you'll let Master go, who knows what might happen to him? _A voice piped in the Magician's head.

_But…if I must…why are decisions so hard to make anyway?! I should let him go but I don't **want to let him go! What should I do?! **_Dark Magician's mind screamed.

But finally he was able to set his emotions aside and said.  "I understand, Master Yugi."  
"NIICHAN!" Dark Magician Girl gasped.

"The Hyena's getting worse guys!" Celtic groaned as he and Gaea tried to hold the beast off.

"Just promise me you're going back." Dark Magician said softly.

Yugi grasped his Dark Magician's hands tightly, meeting his worried gaze.  "I promise you, I'll be all right."

With that, Yugi gave one last smile and dashed downstairs.

"Niichan, why did you let him go? Seth could do anything to him!" Dark Magician Girl argued.

"Master can do this!" Dark Magician said.  "But we have our own battle to face…and you're going to need this.  Master Yugi left it at home a while ago with his note. Are you ready?"

Dark Magician Girl grinned as her brother tossed Dark Magician Girl her staff.  "Am I?!"  
"If you'll help us win this, I'll extend your curfew by an hour."  
"YOU BETCHA! REMEMBER YOUR WORDS, NIICHAN!"  
"I'm a man of my words, dear imouto."  
"YAHOO!!!!"

Yugi sped downstairs.  "Where the hell is he?!"

"Seth is way ahead of you, Master Yugi."

Yugi turned around.  "OSIRIS?!"

"Yes, the one and only." The huge red Dragon loomed before Yugi.  "And I say, you do need a lift."  
"ALL RIGHT!" Yugi cheered as he boarded the Dragon who lowered his head for Yugi.

"I—ABSOLUTELY—LOVE—YOU—OSIRIS!" Yugi gave Osiris a hug—or what he wanted to give to Osiris anyway.

Osiris smiled.  "Hang on, Master Yugi."  
"SETH HERE WE COME!"

**A/N:**

DS: WAH!  It's time to say goodbye folks!

DCOH: So where's my surprise?

DS: THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS YUGI CENTRIC!"

DCOH: Oh…-___-

DS: But watch out guys—I'll be posting two chappies at the same time! One with only one day on it, and the next with three days on it (or four depending on my mood!) this will be—A RYOU-CENTERED CHAPTER!

DCOH: I could hug you Master DS! (Hugs DS tightly)

DS: X_X Uh—bye—now—huggles—and reviews—please!

**Chapter 8—The Power of One**

Yugi and Osiris travel to the Tower of Curses at the Shadow Forest to finish Yugi's duel with Seth.  Back at the Northern Tower, Dark Magician and co. were finally able to beat Hayen.  But Yugi isn't so lucky…

And when Osiris returns to the Northern Tower to inform the Monsters about Yugi's location and life-threatening condition, can they save their Master before it's too late?  Can true friendship win against it all?  And can Yugi face the truth—as well as his REAL destiny.

**Day 9.4—**

**You're More than That…**

_No preview… oooh suspense! _^___^

**Chapter 9— One True Friendship**

(RYOU-CENTERED!)  Ryou falls down straight at the village where his monsters are staying! But while getting in a riot at the Market Square, who came to rescue him but the Change of Heart, his favorite Card!

After Ryou explains his case, the lone Magic Card makes sure Ryou will feel welcome at her house.  But when Ryou realizes that his own monsters except the Change of Heart don't take Ryou's visit too nicely, can he protect his only friend from their plots—not to mention from Sehkmeth's wrath?

**Day 10—**

**Welcome, Unwelcome One!**

"So I'm in your house right now, Change—uh which Change are you?"

"I'm Change." The harsher one said. "And that blonde over there is my younger twin sister, Heart."

"Great, where's 'Of'?" Ryou joked.

"Dunno." Change shrugged.  "Anyway, welcome to our home.  It might be small but it's perfect!  You'll find everything you need here."  
"Yap, and we'll make sure your stay here will be a blast!" Heart added.

"Right you are, sister!"

"Uh thanks!" Ryou smiled._ Unfortunately, the other monsters around here don't seem to like me…judging by their looks earlier._

**Day 10.2—**

**In the Eyes of the Cat**

Suspense!


	9. Chapter VIII: Songs of Hathor

**A/N:**

DS: What's your problem exactly, DCOH?

DCOH: Uh—nothin'! Anyway—isn't Ryou in this chapter?

DS: If you read 8 as "nine"—maybe…

DCOH: Figures! ~_~

DS: Howdy—this is chapter eight of my fic—I don't know how long this story will go but—chow and enjoy while you still can!

DCOH: After this—it'll be a RYOU CENTERED FIC!  
  


**Note:**  I know DMG is really the apprentice of DM who does nothing more than pestering him a lot (but cares about him as if he's the only family she has) but heck—I want them to be siblings in this fic, so there'll be a few changes—but I'm sticking to the real story!

Oh—and DM died because of Bakura I guess—not sure why though—I'll go over the Manga again—if only my c*****will just stop hiding them from oh BLAST IT!  But I'll change that story a bit…only A BIT ok, so don't worry—like what I said, I'm still faithful to the Manga version.

**Chapter 8—**

**The Power of One**

****

****

****

****

**Songs of Hathor**

****

****

****

**Day 9.4—**

**You're More than That…**

-*-

**_Life can be a challenge_**

**_Life can seem impossible_**

**_It's never easy when so much_**

**_Is a lie…_**

-*-

Yugi, atop Osiris' back, finally was able to peek at what the Tower of Curses really looked like.  It was a tall, mold-eaten structure with a skull for a roof, and around it were spiky tall trees that seemed to have life of its own.

"This place is so gross! Does anybody live here?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"If you count shadow beasts as living beings—well yes there is." Osiris said.

"Well, thanks for the ride Osiris…I can beat the crap out of Seth alone now.  You should go and help the others." Yugi said.

"But—…"

"I'm gonna be fine, Osiris! So go on now—run off. I'll be all right!" Yugi smiled.  "They need you there—Hayen's one bad puppy!"

Osiris sighed.  "If you say so Master Yugi."  
  


"I love you Osiris!" Yugi smiled widely.  "Bye ya!" 

With that, Yugi left Osiris who wanted to slap himself if he only had hands.

**_Mahoudo's_**_ going to kill me for this!_

-*-

**_But you can make a difference_**

**_With courage you can set things right_**

**_The gift to dream & make dreams real_**

**_Is yours and mine…_**

-*-

****

****

Dark Magician jumped away from Hayen's laser attack.  "This is one big bad puppy we've got here."

"Right on—but he's not that hard!" Dark Magician Girl waved her wand and hit the hyena.

Hayen growled and attacked the young Mage.

"Shut up sucker!"  Celtic waved his sword and threw Hayen to the wall.

"Serves you right asshole!" Dark Magician Girl stuck out her tongue.

"He's getting up again!" Exodia warned as the dog rose up from the fallen debris he had hit.

"Man, this puppy never gives up, does he?!" Celtic growled.

"Maybe because it misses his mommy!" Dark Magician Girl mused.

 "Hey maybe you can be his new mommy!" Celtic suggested.

"I HATE YOU!" Dark Magician Girl screamed.

"Focus guys!" Dark Magician groaned as he attacked the Hyena.

"Right." Dark Magician Girl waved her wand again.  "You're going down!"

Hayen growled and fired another attack.

"That won't stop me tubby!" Dark Magician Girl fired her own Dark Magic attack.

Hayen groaned in pain for a while then tackled Dark Magician Girl.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  


"Oh damn!" Dark Magician cursed as he fired a stronger attack at Hayen.

Hayen stumbled then Celtic and Gaea dashed after him.

"Ow that beast is gonna pay all right!" Dark Magician Girl growled as she stood up.

Dark Magician smirked.  "You don't look so strong now."  
  


The younger mage stuck her tongue at him.  "Whatever!"

"Don't 'whatever' me stupid and get moving—we've got a beast to beat!"

"Oh—right."

****

-*-

****

**_The Power of One begins with believing_**

**_It starts in the heart, then flows through the soul_**

**_And changes the world!_**

****

**_Imagine how life will be_**

**_When we stand in unity_**

**_Each of us holds the key—to the Power of One._**

-*-

Yugi arrived at the top of the staircase. "Seth, I'm here as promised!"

**/Finally, I thought I'm going to wait forever!/ **Seth was sitting on a dark cushioned throne.

"What is this place?"

**/This was used to be the Kingdom of Light—until a certain someone came and infested the Angels living here with darkness—and did some modifications—so this Kingdom is now known as the Kingdom of Darkness—and this, once the Throne of Hope—is now the Throne of Despair.**

**/This was one of the Kingdoms under the Reign of Horus—the ****Forest**** of ****Divinity****.  You have arrived at the foremost of the ****Forest**—nearest to the Shadow Realm, so you don't need a portal to reach the other Realm.  But this tower is unreachable without going through a portal—and you, who have crossed with Osiris, should know that by now./****

"Stop stating the obvious Seth—I know it's your fault this place became a dump!"

**/One thing I like about you is your sharp mind Mouto.  And as a reward, I'll take you to a place no mortal has ever set foot before./**

Seth clapped his hands.

Yugi gasped—everything around them melted and lights surrounded them. "Wh—where are you taking me?!"  
  


**/To a sacred place—a  forbidden place for you mortals./**

"If it is forbidden, then why am I coming along with you—I'm a mortal just in case you don't know Seth!"

**/I know perfectly well who you are Yugi Mouto.  But in your case, I might as well overlook that rule—/**

The lights disappeared as a new surrounding slowly took shape.  Trees and flowers of different sizes and colors sprouted from the grassy grounds.  A huge blue spring shaped like a flower  was filled with silver liquid flowing from blue hand ornaments with floating energy balls on them—and on from the energy balls came the liquid.

"This is definitely not water." Yugi said aloud. "But judging by the way it looks like—it's some sort of elixir out of energy."

**/Well—I guess I don't need to spoon feed you about what that is—very smart of you Yugi Mouto./ **Seth smirked. ** /That elixir is the Elixir of Light—one drink of that Elixir will give you enough energy to withstand ten thousand enemies at once.  It will also boost your Light Energy to the maximum. Do you see what's on top of the water—the object that absorbs the Elixir from the Spring of Light?/**

Yugi peered closer.  On the spring was a small round barrier bearing a golden crown with an Eye of Ra encrusted Ruby on the center.

**/That is the Crown of Justice—the one Horus wore when he took his Father's place on the throne of ****Upper Egypt****.  It was said to grant its wearer unlimited power—and only Horus and his chosen ones can wear it./**

"And let me guess—I, being the descendant of the Moutos, Seers of Horus, and as the Light He has chosen Himself, am supposed to wear that crown right?"

**/Being the most powerful amongst the Talisman Bearers and being the representation of Horus on Earth—yes, you were right Yugi Mouto—this is your destiny: to be the new Master of the Crown of Justice./**

"Oh great—and I'm the King of this place." Yugi said sarcastically.

**/Oh but you are./**

"HOLY—WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  


**/The Master of the Crown of Justice becomes the Ruler of ALL the Realms under Horus—and once you claim your title, you can fill this realm with the same light and glory it did before./**

"Crap, I can't do that! That can't be true for Ra's sake!"

**/Light of Horus, do you think your job is just to save the world—well just to inform you—NO!  As the representation of Horus himself, you have the responsibility to be the Ruler of ****Upper Egypt****—as well as the realms under him.  As the _reincarnation of Akari, you SHOULD know that./_**

"How—who—how did you know that?!"

**/Oh puleez—even if I am a damned God, I'm still a God—I know what the hell is happening in the Mortal Realm Mouto! And I know that you are the reincarnation of Akari Mouto, Ryou Bakura is Shinji Bakura, Marik Ishtar is Haru Ishtar, Mokuba Kaiba is Meiji Kaiba and Seto Kaiba is Set Kaiba!/**

"Set? Who the heck is that?"

**/Our chat ends here, Yugi Mouto—it's time to finish what we began!/**

-*-

**_Each of us is chosen; _**

**_There's a mission just for you_**

**_Just look inside and be surprised_**

**_At what you can do_**

-*-

"Ok—tubby really needs to exercise more!" Celtic groaned as the oversized hyena tackled him. "GAEA, DARKY!"  
  


"Just great—CELTIC!" Gaea tried to attack Hayen but it growled and fired another laser attack.

Exodia tried to approach as well but Hayen attacked with a huge red ring that surrounded the area, melting anything that approached it.

"Really…is that the only thing it can do?!" Dark Magician growled.

"HELP ME, THIS PUPPY'S CRUSHING ME TO DEATH!"  Celtic shouted.

"As if we're not trying to!" Dark Magician said as Hayen kept on attacking them.  _Darn, it really wants us away from Celtic—what now?!  
  
_

"DARKY AND COMPANY HELP ME!"

Then a huge blue ball fired at Hayen.

The hyena screamed and got off Celtic to run off, his abdomen burned deeply.  But a giant red body squeezed the Hayen, rooting him on the spot.

"' bout time you came to save us Osiris!"  Celtic groaned as he was helped up by Gaea and Exodia.

"Looks like I came on time." Osiris smirked as he squeezed Hayen until the hyena's body burst. Dark Magician Girl made a face.

"And you came when we're about to die—annoying but appreciated." Gaea said.

"Oh shut up." Exodia rolled his eyes.

"Wait—isn't Master Yugi with you?" Dark Magician asked.

"Well he was—but he's currently at the Tower of Curses fighting Seth…"

---

"AH!" Yugi put up a psychic barrier to protect himself, as he and Seth once again dueled.

Yugi ignored his painful wounds and blasted Seth a huge wave of energy.  "So if I'm the Master of his Realm and the bearer of the Crown and Justice—where do you fit in, Seth?!"

**/I am the one who will take all of that from you Yugi Mouto—and once again, I will get rid of Akari just like I did in the past!/**

"Funny, I knew you'd say that. But let me tell you this—**_IN YOUR DREAMS BAKA!_" Yugi blasted another attack at Seth who avoided it.**

**/You should understand that your destiny is not only to wear the crown—but to take the Path of Death!/**

"You're not my mother Seth—I can decide for myself, thank you!"

**/Akari knew that from the start—from the start that he had tapped the powers of the Talisman that he must die!/**

"Oh really—give me one good reason why he must?!"  
  


**/Remember Aktu—remember the Seal of Sacrifice? A more powerful sealing magic can be done by the Talisman of Horus—a sealing magic that is worth a 1000 life force energy level—the life force of a human being: the secret sealing technique—the Seal of Everlasting Salvation.  Unfortunately, since Akari lacked the Crown, his sacrifice to held seal the Shadow Realm Dungeon—where I was imprisoned— went in vain—and I was still able to come out in accordance to the prophecy—which will take place four days from now.**

**/But if you have the Crown of Light as well as the Talisman of Horus—you can seal me in my prison once and for all— in exchange of your life.  But even if you are able to stop me, I will still be in peace—knowing that I have cause even greater pain now that in the past—that I have eliminated Yugi Mouto—the Light of Horus—and the Pharaoh./**

"Shut up!" Yugi growled as he attacked Seth with Silver Arrow, but Seth blocked it and grinned smugly.

**/It's hard to accept the truth isn't it?  But there is no other way—if you want me to stop returning over and over again—you've got to seal me away—along with your life.  Think about it: without me around, Yugioh can find a new light and live in peace, and Mahoudo and his friends can be happy serving a new master that has nothing to do with me!  Can't you see that replacing you is as easy as one, two, three?!  Didn't Yugioh replace Akari by you?  Surely he can do it again with someone else—as well as your Duel Monsters./**

"Will—wait, who's Mahoudo?"

-*-

****

**_The Power of One begins with believing_**

**_It starts in the heart, then flows through the soul_**

**_And changes the world!_**

****

**_Imagine how life will be_**

**_When we stand in unity_**

**_Each of us holds the key—to the Power of One._**

-*-

**/Ah, finally you asked—Mahoudo is Yami's most faithful servant—as well as your favorite Dark Magician.  He along with his sister, known to you as Dark Magician Girl had been under Yami ever since 5000 years ago—and like Yami, they had failed to protect one of the most important people in their lives—Akari Mouto.**

**/As I have said, Akari is smart, friendly and a good companion.  If Yugioh was infected by his warm light, why not Mahoudo?  Apparently, Akari was close with Mahoudo and his friends as well—he told them about the stories that he loved hearing from his grandfather, exchanging facts and stories of real life adventure—in other words he is a pleasant company, always sensible and mature for his age. **

**/But when I had forced Yami to bias against young Akari, Mahoudo and the others were torn—between their loyalty to Yami, and their friendship with Akari.  But since they were too slow, I had finally—convinced them—to be by my side and sadly, the ended up doing what Yugioh too had done—they helped killed Akari./**

Yugi was shocked.  Dark Magician killed Akari as well?! No way!

"AH SHIT!" Yugi cursed as he blocked another unexpected attack from Seth.  But sadly, he was wounded on the side—and it was bubbling hot with acid.

**/In a sense, Mouto, you have reminded Yugioh of Akari—of course he never knew you ARE Akari.  So what makes you think the Duel Monsters won't be reminded of him?  One thing however, that you and Akari differ is that you have that different aura—Akari is more about facts and adult like company—he is like Mahoudo for one: serious, friendly but caring and protective.  You are more of the childish type—sweet, innocent, funny and bubbly—something that those narrow minded fools would endear more./**

"So what you're trying to say to me is that—?" Yugi gasped as Seth suddenly summoned a Staff and rammed it against Yugi's protective barrier.

**/In other words, if I were some mortal speaking to you now, you're type that can charm anyone to loving you. If Akari is pleasant company, you're a valuable one.  And you know how painful it is to lose something VALUABLE!/**

"Seth you ARE sick!" Yugi groaned.  "And the world doesn't need to be infected by whatever virus is contaminating you! SILVER ARROW!" Yugi shot another arrow at Seth who blocked it with his staff.

**/How pathetic—CURVE OF DESTRUCTION!/**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed as he toppled over the Spring of Life. "Oh damn!"

**/Our game ends here Yugi Mouto—and you've lost!/**

-*-

**_The Power of One begins with believing_**

**_It starts in the heart, then flows through the soul_**

**_And changes the world!_**

-*-

The Spring of Life suddenly glowed…and the Crown of Justice shot several lights around the area.

"Wh—what's happening?!" Yugi gasped, backing away from the spring.

**/Oh no!/ **Seth cursed.** /The crown has been awakened./**

The Crown of Justice broke through its barrier and rested protectively in front of Yugi, shooting a powerful ray of light at Seth.

**/AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!/ **Seth screamed as he toppled to the pillar.

"Wow!" Yugi gasped, astonished.

If the crown had that much power alone—what more if it and Horus are combined.

Then the surroundings began to melt again.  After a few minutes, Yugi and Seth along with the crown are back up the Tower.

"What a ride!" Yugi breathed the excitement out of his tensed body.

Then there was a terrible shaking.  The pillars of the tower were slowly swaying.  And the floor and walls were slowly cracking up.

"Shit—the place is going down!" Yugi gasped in realization.

Grabbing the Crown, Yugi bolted downstairs.

"Well, there it is—the Tower of Curses—hey, it's even dancing!" Celtic pointed the faraway tower that was strangely swaying.  

He and the Dark Magician along with Osiris were the only ones that went to the Tower of Curses—since Exodia was too weakened to go on (being the one who fought with Hayen the most), and Gaea and Dark Magician Girl had to be left behind to help him.

"Dancing? Since when does a tower dance?" Dark Magician wondered aloud.  But after taking a closer look, he felt like strangling his friend because of his stupidity.  **_"IT'S NOT DANCING, STUPID, IT'S SHAKING—HAVE THE WORDS 'EARTHQUAKE' EVER ENTERED YOUR DICTIONARY?!"_**  
  


"Shaking—then that must mean…" Osiris said in realization.

"Oh no—MASTER YUGI!" Celtic realized.

**_Imagine how life will be_**

**_When we stand in unity_**

****

Yugi sped up down the tower, panting slightly.  _Damn, can't I go any faster?!_

Then suddenly… 

"ACK!" Yugi tripped. "Oh shit what no—?"

"MASTER YUGI!"

_Am I seeing things—that moving pillar looks like Dark Magician—wait—IT IS DARK MAGICIAN! _Yugi's mind screamed with happiness.  "DARK MAGICIAN OVER HERE!"

Celtic Guardian followed Dark Magician up.  "Master Yugi!"

Dark Magician ran to Yugi's side.  "Are you all right?"

"Judging by my state, what do you think?" Yugi smiled.  "But boy am I glad to see you guys!"

Celtic carried the boy up.  "C'mon, I think this tower's Tango is about to end."

"Let's get out of here!" Yugi said as he and his companions ran away from the collapsing pillars.

Yugi sat down the rock and looked back at the collapsing tower.  He and his friends have made it safely away from the tower and now, Dark Magician was curing him while Celtic sat down, watching the tower slowly fall.  Osiris had gone back to his den, knowing that his Master is safe.

Yugi sighed to himself.  He had a lot of questions to ask the Dark Magician—if all that Seth had said is true, then Mahoudo, as Seth called his monster, might repeat the mistake of the past—he'll have Mahoudo kill him just like what happened to Akari for his Talisman.  

And if Mahoudo found that out—the part that Yugi has the Talisman AND is the reincarnation of Akari—he would surely freak.

"The tower's finally collapsed totally!" Celtic mused as the tower crumpled to nothing.  "Oh well, best be off—…" Then, the Elf noticed the troubled look on Yugi's face.  "Is there something that is bothering you Master Yugi?"

_Shit, am I that obvious?! _Yugi cursed.  He was getting used to this cursing thing—man he was growing up!

"N—nothing of course!" Yugi stammered.  _Oh puleez, that would work—and I'm a 5000 year old mummy!_

"Really, Master Yugi? You don't look _and _sound like it." Dark Magician piped and eyebrow up.

"OK—I was just bothered at what Seth said."

"Care to share?"

"Well—…" Yugi sighed.  _Now or never— "It's about that kid named Akari." __Just act as if you don't know him, OK?_

Dark Magician's eyes narrowed.  Celitc paled.  "And?" The mage pressed on.

"He said that—you killed him?"

If that was an arrow, it would have hit its target in a mercilessly perfect shot.

"Y—yes we did."

****

**_Each of us holds the key_**

**_—It's inside of you and me_**

****

"Oh Ra, I'm so sorry I mentioned that Mahou—I mean Dark Magician." Yugi mentally kicked himself.  _First, I made Yami upset—now I'm putting my Monsters through the same thing—why didn't I just make something up?!_

"It's OK—it's our own fault anyway…" Celtic gave his friend a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"I—I just can't believe it—now I know why Seth was so happy about it!" Yugi frowned.  "I can't believe he'll be using you guys to—…" Then Yugi slapped himself on the forehead. _ Yugi Mouto, you are SO stupid!  They don't know you have the Talisman and they definitely don't know you're AKARI! How could you be so STUPID?!_

Dark Magician looked at his Master, concerned. "What were you trying to say— that Seth was going to use us to?"

Yugi was cornered.  _Damn it—THINK! You got yourself in this mess and you certainly must bail yourself OUT of it, Yugi Mouto! THINK FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!  "—Uhm, Seth told me he has plans to take over the world again—and that he plans using you guys—I just don't want to believe he'll use you all over again like what he did before… Yami told me before that he killed Akari because of Seth."_

"Akari was one of best friends we've ever had."  Celtic remembered. "I sometimes can't believe he's gone now…"

"…because of us."

"Darky, don't say that." Celtic raised an eyebrow.

"But it's the truth!"

"Listen, Seth made us do it!  We didn't exactly volunteer for the job!"  
  


"BUT IT'S BECAUSE OF OUR WEAKNESS—**_MY WEAKNESS_**—THAT MASTER AKARI IS DEAD!"  
  


Yugi noticed tears brimming on his Monster's eyes. _Seth—you bastard—how could you let them go through this?!_

He remembered Yami's words… that he had been bearing all the guilt and pain of Akari's death for who knows how long.  And his monsters are going through the same way.

He couldn't stand his Monster friends arguing.  He knew Celtic was only trying to fight against the urge to agree with Dark Magician, for he could see tears as well.  He held the Crown that he had carried off from the Tower.  _Akari help me…_

\ Is everything all right, Yugi?\

/?! Who's that?/

\Nothing to worry about Yugi, it's me—Akari.\

/Akari? How come you never told me we had a bond?/

\You never called upon me—how can I tell you?\

/I can't believe Mahoudo and the others killed you as well!/

\And I can't believe they still haven't gotten over that.\ Akari mentally sighed. \That's why I always wanted to tell you 'NEVER DIE!' For God's sake, I never knew dozens cried over my death until Haru mentioned it to me… he died last… with Yugioh the one who cried the most, followed by Mahoudo…then the rest of the Monsters there now…\

/Well—they really care for you I guess./

\Remember what Seth said? I was their friend, yes, but you're something different.  To them, I was like Yugioh—but you, you're like a younger sibling to them.\

/So? What makes us different?/

\Being a younger sibling means that they feel not obligated—but dedicated in protecting you.  Your innocence, cheerfulness and charm are the things that made them endear you Yugi.  I was innocent, yes, but I wasn't as sweet or as cheerful as you are—and like what Seth said, losing something VALUABLE hurts more than anything else Yugi—and you are that VALUABLE now.\

/Then what Seth said—all of them are true—including the Self-sacrifice thingy that went in vain?/

\Yeah but—you don't have to die Yugi to seal Seth away—for Seth doesn't know one thing—THERE IS ANOTHER WAY TO SEAL HIM OFF!\

/Really? And what's that?/

\Better cut this off—Darky's shaking you like crazy.\

/?! What happened?/

\No duh—you look dazed, and it looks a lot scarier than when you're in link with Yami… it's as if you're hypnotized and staring at nowhere.\

/YIII!!! Gotta get back!/

Yugi quickly woke up from his daze.

"Master Yugi?" Dark Magician called.

"Uh—sorry, Maho—no, Dark Magician…sorta dozed off." Yugi said.

"Dozed off? Your eyes are half-open and you were staring at nothing minutes ago." Celtic said, worried.

"Uh—sorry guys about making you worry—and about Akari too."

Celtic smiled and gave Yugi a pat on the head.  "It's all right now, Master Yugi.  Dark here just over reacted until I told him something's up with you—and he freaked and shook you for like twenty times."

"Sorry, Dark Magician…" Yugi blushed.

Dark Magician smiled.  "It's all right—let's get you home…"

Yugi smiled then hugged his companions.  "I'll not let Seth do it again—don't worry." With that Yugi walked off.

Dark Magician and Celtic stared at each other.  "What does that supposed to mean?"

Yugi smiled.  _They don't have to bear more guilt and pain on their backs—Yami and the others don't deserve it!_

"Uh Master Yugi, the house is that way."

"Oh, yeah sorry!"

Yugi and his companions laughed as they walked off hand in hand along the sunset.

****

**_Each of us holds the key_**

**_—to the Power of One._****__**

**A/N: **I'm done, I'm done! Anyway, see you at the next chapter and toddles everyone! *tosses bag of Lays chips in the trash can* Love you lots, and take care! :D

-DS the Great (?!)

**Chapter 9— One True Friendship**

(RYOU-CENTERED!)  Ryou falls down straight at the village where his monsters are staying! But while getting in a riot at the Market Square, who came to rescue him but the Change of Heart, his favorite Card!

After Ryou explains his case, the lone Magic Card makes sure Ryou will feel welcome at her house.  But when Ryou realizes that his own monsters except the Change of Heart don't take Ryou's visit too nicely, can he protect his only friend from their plots—not to mention from Sehkmeth's wrath?

**Day 10—**

**Welcome, Unwelcome One!**

"So I'm in your house right now, Change—uh which Change are you?"

"I'm Change." The harsher one said. "And that blonde over there is my younger twin sister, Heart."

"Great, where's 'Of'?" Ryou joked.

"Dunno." Change shrugged.  "Anyway, welcome to our home.  It might be small but it's perfect!  You'll find everything you need here."  
"Yap, and we'll make sure your stay here will be a blast!" Heart added.

"Right you are, sister!"

"Uh thanks!" Ryou smiled._ Unfortunately, the other monsters around here don't seem to like me…judging by their looks earlier._

**Day 10.2—**

**In the Eyes of the Cat**

Suspense!


	10. Chapter IX: Merciful, Healing Isis

****

DS: Hi people!

Kairu: Nice seeing you.

DS: Anyway, here's chapter nine…where is DCOH anyway?  
Kairu: Grabbing some popcorn—she's totally excited about this, with this being a Ryou-centerd fic and all.

Ryou: Did someone call me? I think I heard my name—  
DS: You certainly did—because this chapter I'm writing is all about you!

Ryou: Really?

DS: Yup.

DCOH: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! RYOU-KUN!  
Ryou: YIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs away from the room as DCOH chased him all around the house.)

Kairu: Oooooh, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**You Are Not Alone**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Chapter Nine—**

**One True Friendship**

****

**Merciful, Healing Isis**

****

**Day 10:**

**Welcome, Unwelcome One!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ryou tumbled down a grassy spot, which seemed to be a luckier landing place than the rocky path next to it.

The boy groaned then turned around. The stone path leads to a murky barrier…a barrier with what looked like the White House in USA at the other side.

"Where on earth am I?" Ryou wondered. Then he noticed a lone sign standing on the only two directions the path was pointing.

It read:

-à Ghost Town

-à Rogue Village

-à Forest of Nightmares/Barrier to the Real World

ß- Northern Tower

ß- Magi Town

ß- Forest of Shadows/ Barrier to the Realm of the _Neko__ no Meiro_

WARNING! BARRIERS ARE DEADLY TO THE TOUCH! BE CAUTIOUS, THEY HAVE CLAIMED ESTIMATED 4,500 LIVES TO DATE!

"Come to think of it, I am near a forest here so…" Ryou noticed for the first time the eerie forest draped over by so much fog that nothing is visible. "…this must be the barrier to the real world…but…"

When Ryou touched it, it burned his palm. Ryou quickly flicked his hand off.

"Boy, the sign wasn't kidding with the warning thing!" Ryou blew cool air against his sore hand.

/Ouch, this stings!/

What stings?

/?! Yami, is that you?/

Of course, it's me!

/Wait, I'm in some realm here…why haven't I lost connection?/

Some realm? What are you talking about?!

/I'm not in the real world anymore!/

How sure are you?

/I'm standing in front of a barrier leading to it!/

Shit! What realm do you reckon you are?

/Let me think…might be the Shadow Realm./

THE SHADOW REALM?!

/I honestly don't know how I landed here. All I remember is loads of light. Strangely but thankfully, I'm having not having troubles with my soul being torn…though I am a bit confused about directions./

Maybe that isn't the Shadow Realm—might be a realm next to it.

/What made you guess?/

The Shadow Realm is never merciful with mortals.

/Oh./

Ryou decided to find his way across the foggy road, stepping northward without any particular destination.

Well, he hoped that at least he'll arrive, according to the directions said earlier, at Ghost Town. The name doesn't seem reassuring safety, but it was a lot better than being all alone in this place…right?

Oh how wrong he was…

Ryou stepped near the Town Gates with the huge black and silver sign with bold, crimson letters (which Ryou hinted might be blood): WELCOME, UNWELCOME ONE, TO GHOST TOWN!

"Why do they say 'welcome' when visitors are unwelcome anyway?" Ryou mused. But that's the least of his problems…he just hoped the sign wasn't trying to warn him of anything… at least, he hoped so…

The town was bustling with creepy looking monsters, all who were familiar to Ryou.

Three Mystic Clowns were fighting over what seemed like a grayish orb being sold by what looked like the Baron of the Fiend Sword, while the Witty Phantom didn't seem to make things any lighter for the fight, if anything he made it worse. And some of the spectators of the fight were making bets to see who wins ("Personally, I vote for the green one!" The Sorcerer of the Doomed said to the annoying Witty Phantom)

There were stalls nearby owned by most likely Barons of the Fiend Sword selling weapons ("Sorry, the Fiend Sword is not for sale!"), potions ("Which one would you like—the one that heals quickly or the one that poisons to death with only one drop?"), voodoo dolls ("Easy on the case of the Voodoo Cyber Commander doll, missy. Wouldn't wanna break something, would you?"), even souls trapped in orbs ("The Moth's larva stings, man! If you break the orb, you pay for it!").

One stall was draped completely with dark velvet sheets, and also was the only one that smelled foul. Ryou wrinkled his nose. Just what was the business down there? But deciding that it was safer not to let curiosity take control, he swiftly moved away from the crowded stalls to the town plaza. There was a strange skull statue at the center of the square, surrounding it were smaller skull like lanterns.

_What kind of town is this? _ Ryou gulped. Passersby seemed to be staring at him as if he was some show off at the party, and it didn't help Ryou feel better.

_Great, why don't I just sell tickets? Hey, there's a superstar in the middle of the street and his name is Ryou Bakura! _Ryou thought sarcastically.

Then someone came close to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Ryou shivered. The hand didn't seem even a bit comforting; it felt rather like rock solid ice.

He slowly turned around to face a grey hooded stranger. "C—can I help you?"

"Aren't you Ryou Bakura?"

"Y—yes I am…why?" Ryou answered the stranger.

Then whispers and murmurs erupted. Ryou panicked. _Oh boy, now they're acting as if they've never seen a mortal before!_

"Forgive them. They haven't seen any mortal step into this realm. They don't know what to do in case it happens."

_I hate it when I'm right about these things! _Ryou noted bitterly.

"But I do—"

"Huh?" Ryou snapped back to his senses.

"—mortals who step down here must NEVER survive!"

Ryou gasped. _That part I missed._

Then the stranger threw off his hood.

Ryou's gasp grew even more. _Please tell me this day won't get any worse!_

Dark Necrophia glared at her Master. Her blue head tilting slightly. "But I am interested how you have come this far."

"If the answer's an 'I don't' know', what'll happen next?"

"Well, since you don't have any answers…I don't have a reason to spare your life any longer!"

THWACK!

"AAHH!!!" Ryou gasped, avoiding the ghoul's blade. "Yikes, you sure are angry!"

Ryou, what's going on?He heard his Yami sound in his head.

/You won't believe it! The Dark Necrophia is actually thrusting her knife at me!/

**WHO?!**

/DARK NECROPHIA, asin OUR DARK NECROPHIA IN THE FLESH!/ Ryou echoed. /And she sure wants me dead!/

But isn't she…?

/I know she's our card. But I wish I know why she hates me!/

Can't someone down there help you?

/I don't think they even want to!/ Ryou can only dodge the weird fiend. /But I'm currently hoping for a miracle./

I'm trying to take over but something in this damn prison is blocking me!

/That made me feel a lot better, you know that?/

Ryou rolled over and looked up to find Dark Necrophia leaping up with her knife pointing straight at him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou covered his head with his arms, trying to defend himself.

BANG! 

An energy ball made contact with Dark Necrophia and it sent her to the ground. "Ouch…"

"Who…?" Ryou gasped then turned around.

Standing behind him was a brown haired girl in a green robe with tucked dragon skin-like wings, glaring at Dark Necrophia.

"Damn you, useless Magic Card!" Dark Necrophia growled, getting up. "Who asked you to interfere?"

"Your manners fouler than rubbish as usual, ne?" Change said in her dark pitch. "Didn't your mother teach you how to be hospitable with guests? Oh no, you must have already killed her even before she could've!"

"YOU'RE NEVER OUT OF WORDS, AREN'T YOU?!"

"Too bad I never do." Change said flatly. "And too bad that you've run out of brain cells to think of some nice things to say, you filthy idiot!"

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Dark Necrophia raised her knife and attacked.

"Perhaps you're forgetting what my power is, Chaos maker." Change narrowed her eyes and focused a bit.

Then, Dark Necrophia started screaming and groaning, her head flung up into the air held by her hands, daggers dropped down the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Ryou gasped, astonished.

"You—AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dark Necrophia screamed once more before fainting.

"Oh shut up!" Change rolled her eyes and approached Ryou. "Are you all right, Master?"

"Uh—me?" Ryou stuttered, surprised. "Yeah—pretty OK, I guess…"

"Good, then you can come back home with me!" Change said, grabbing Ryou's hand before he can say anything else and lead him away from the surprised crowd.

Ryou soon found himself in a huge, cozy house painted in light blue and green. The building, thankfully, looked at lot more cheerful than the grey, black and purple painted buildings which seemed drab.

"Come in, Master." Change said politely. "Welcome to our home…"

"Our?" Ryou wondered as he stepped in. He is now at what seemed the living room. There were velvety green couches, a light blue rug and light green furniture. The fireplace with fire burning the logs cheerily, walls and stairs were also painted light green. The pillows on the couch & the beanbags on the floor were colored light blue. __

"Me and my sister's home, Master Ryou."  
"You have a sister?"

"A younger twin sister." Change said. "Heart, come here! We have a visitor!"

"Ok, ok! I'm just fixing dinner! I'll be there!" A sweet, cheery voice floated from a room nearby.

Ryou sat down a couch and gazed at a nearby table.

There was a picture frame on the table. Ryou took a closer look at the photograph.

On the photograph was dark brown-haired Change wearing a light green coat, purple top and purple pants with her arms around a blonde girl who looked a bit younger. She wore a cheery light blue robe, a pink top and a pink skirt and she was smiling brightly with Change.

"Hi, are you the visitor?" Ryou turned around to meet the blonde girl in the photograph.

The girl gasped. "Oh my god, you can't be…"

"Yes, Heart. This is our young Master Ryou."

"Wow, what a lucky day!" Heart said joyfully. "Wait here, I'll get dinner set. Change can keep you company. Don't worry, this'll only take a minute!" After shaking her Master's hand, Heart ran back to the kitchen.

Ryou suddenly understood. This house belonged to his Change of Heart—ok, it belonged to his Change and Heart…hey, that's confusing! "So I'm in your house right now, Change—uh did I get your name right?"

"Yup, I'm Change." The harsher one said. "And that blonde over there is my younger twin sister, Heart."

"Great, where's 'Of'?" Ryou joked.

"Dunno." Change shrugged. "Anyway, welcome to our home. It might be small but it's perfect! You'll find everything you need here."  
"Yap, and we'll make sure your stay here will be a blast!" Heart added.

"Right you are, sister!"

"Uh thanks!" Ryou smiled._ Unfortunately, the other monsters around here don't seem to like me…judging by their looks earlier…and they call this house small? Then what's their point of view of large? A mansion as wide as __Japan__?___

Ryou lay down his bed in the guest room. The guest room had a white color scheme, which Ryou seemed to like. The sight of light blue and light green all over the house seemed to make Ryou sick, because it seemed that they were the only colors in the house.

_Now what could Change and Heart's favorite colors be? _Ryou thought jokingly. But he didn't mind. Change and Heart were so far the nicest people around. And he grew to be attached to them. He liked them instantly, and wished he could spend more time with the twins. Too bad he had Seth to think about…

/Yami, are you asleep?/

I don't sleep.was the sarcastic reply.

/Oh yeah…/

How are you?

/I'm fine. Change saved me./

Change? Who the heck is that?

/Change of Heart, our favorite card./

?! I think I'm coming to conclusion that you're in some place where our cards are.

Ryou sweatdropped. /Ok, that wasn't obvious./

So what happened to that maniac Dark Necrophia?

/She's gone…for now…/

For now? That doesn't sound so reassuring.

/I know…because like what I said, she sure wants me dead. And probably all of the cards here do./

I'm going to burn the deck later after I get out of here and get my hands on it.

/You don't have to. And it was your idea to get this occult themed deck anyway./

/Shut up!/

Ryou grinned. /Good night, Yami. I'm turning in./

Suit yourself.

Ryou tucked himself in, and for the first time this week, he slept soundly.

Meanwhile, Sehkmeth was atop Change and Heart's home.

She glanced at the unsuspecting, sleeping Ryou.

"Enjoy your night for now, Ryou-kun…

_because__ it'll be your last night alive…"_

****

**Day 10.2—**

**In the Eyes of the Cat**

Ryou woke up greeted by the smell of fish and the sound of crackling oil.

He smiled as he remembered that he was with his Change of Heart (I mean, Change AND Heart) today. OK, so the fact that he is living with his cards right now is still freaking him out, but he felt a bit relieved that he had a place to sleep rather than sleeping on rocks again.

"Ohayou…"

Ryou went down the stairs, still rubbing his eyes.

"Ohayou, Master Ryou." Heart, in a blue green apron, served some fish and eggs on the table. "Have you slept well?"  
"Yes, a lot better than most of the days I've been sleeping." Ryou looked around. "Where's Change?"  
"Still in bed, as you can see she's no morning person."  
"Bakura isn't a morning person either, did you know that?"

"Eh? Master Bakura isn't a morning person nowadays?" Heart said thoughtfully. "Back in Egypt 5000 years ago, he would start raiding tombs even before the crack of dawn."

"Really? Guess all the sleep in the Ring for 5000 years affected him." Ryou sat down.

"Please help yourself with breakfast, Master Ryou. Change will come down soon, and I've still got some chores to do."

"Thanks a lot."

Ryou took a sip of tea when his brown eyes flashed open.

"What was that?!" He cried, jolting up from his chair.

"What was…what?" Heart asked.

"That dark feeling…I—AH!" Ryou's head shifted to the stairs. "—it came from over there!"

"MASTER RYOU!!!"

"AH! Who the hell are you?! What do you want from me?!" 

Change growled as magical chains bound her to the bed.

Sehkmeth laughed at the bound Magic Card. "You don't look so tough now, do you Change-chan?"

"CHANGE!"

BANG!

Ryou brought the door down.

"MASTER RYOU!"  
"I was wondering when you'd be coming, Ryou." Sehkmeth smirked.

"This is our fight, we shouldn't involve Change or Heart!"  
"I don't have time to listen to your boring speeches, stupid kid!" Sehkemth waved her hand and lashed magical chains.

Ryou leapt away from the chains.

"You're good. But it'd take more than that to avoid me!"

"HEART WAVE!!!"

The chains were destroyed by a burning wave.

"AH!" Sehkmeth growled as the waved burned her hand.

"Thanks, Heart." Ryou turned around to see the blonde running up the stairs.

"Heart!" Change ran to Ryou and Heart.

"Tsk, more victims to play with. Ryou, I should have you list up some guests for my next sacrifice!!!"  
"Sorry, don't have time to accept job offers!" Ryou held out his hand. _Osiris__, give me strength!_

**_GREEN BLAST!_**

****

"DARN!" Sehkmeth held her injured shoulder.

"Good aim, Master Ryou!"  
"Shit, I didn't expect to use this too early!" Sehkmeth aimed a finger at Change.

**_CAT'S KISS!_**

****

****

"Change!"

The brunette was rooted with shock on the spot.

"CHANGE, WATCH OUT!"  
Heart pushed her sister out of the way and…

"AH!"

Change regained her composure and screamed. "Heart!" She held out her hand, as if trying to reach out to her.

"Change…nee…san…"  
Heart's eyes shut as she collapsed against Change's arms.

"HEART!"

Ryou's brown eyes blazed furiously at Sehkmeth. "You…you…bitch!"

"Just to inform you, Ryou…" Sehkmeth shook her red locks. "I'm a cat."  
"WHO THE HELL CARES?!"

Sehmeth's green eyes narrowed as she sent Ryou a telepathic message.

**_If you want your dear Magic Card to live, see me at the Neko no Meiro…that is if you want to._**

_What?! _Ryou heard the voice just as Sehkmeth disappeared, laughing.

"HEY, WAIT!"  
But Sehkmeth turned to smoke.

"Bitch!" Ryou growled then turned back to a shocked Change. "Heart, Change are you Ok…?"

He caught sight of a steaming wound, gushing blood out, staining Heart's pink robes.

Change's shocked, wide eyes were trembling with tears. "Heart…?"

Heart remained still.

"Change…" Ryou whispered.  
In a sudden motion, Change hugged her sister tightly and screamed.

**_"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

Ryou placed a wet towel on Heart's forehead as he tucked the blonde in.

Heart was sweating rapidly, her temperature higher than normal, her breathing short.

Change was right beside her, holding her pale hand. "She—she'll be Ok—right?"

"I don't know for sure. Her symptoms don't state anything specific. All we can do right now is wait…"  
"Then this is all my fault!" Change cried. "If only I avoided that, that lady's arrow or whatever…Heart would

be…Heart would—"

_No, Change, it's all my fault. _Ryou thought as he watched Change break down again. _For dragging you in this mess after everything you've done for me…I'll save Heart for you…_

_…because I don't want you to go through what I've been forced to go through years ago…___

Ryou exited the window late that night. He left a note for Change & Heart on the table near Heart's bed.

He recalled seeing the sign in his landing spot yesterday that pointed to the Neko no Meiro, or the Forest of Shadows.

_If I can't protect my Magic Card Friends from that monster, how can I ever protect my other friends…and the other person I care for the most…_

Then Bakura's face came into his mind.

_If I can't beat Sehkmeth, if I can't protect them, then I don't deserve to be called his hikari! Never!_

Now more determined than ever, Ryou ran forward, unaware that he kept the link with his Yami open…

Ryou crossed the vast Forest of Shadows, walking down the narrow, rocky path.

"Man, this place sure creep me out."

Ryou then caught sight of a huge building behind the clump of dead trees.

"What's that? Could that be the Neko no Meiro?"

As Ryou stepped closer, he noticed that the building is actually a huge, ruined temple.

After climbing the dust caked steps, he arrived by the Temple gates.

"This is it then…" Ryou said as he entered.

As soon as he took his first step, the earth shook.

"Wha—what the hell?!"

Ryou lost his balance.

"Ah, that hurts." Ryou groaned.

"Glad you could join the party, Ryou."

"Sekhmeth!"

Sehkmeth smirked from her sitting position up the Temple gate. "Now why did you come here in the first place, anyway? Oh, yes, yes, I know…" She drew out a vial containing a magical potion. "You're looking for this little medicine for the damage Cat's Kiss caused on little Heart, aren't you?"  
"You know you're right, so hand it over!"

"Do you take me for an idiot? You're so confident bossing the Goddess of War around like that!"

"I'm scared of someone like you? Maybe it's your looks that I can be frightened of—you look like a sickening joke!"

"Ah, becoming like your Yami now, aren't we?"  
"Maybe, maybe not…" Ryou smirked. "Want to hear some more or would you prefer seeing me in action? I think I'm a lot better now thanks to you and your useless attempts of trying to loop my head off!"

"Laugh while you can, reincarnation of Shinji!" Sehkmeth stood up. "Because this will be the day you will be sent back to the Underworld—AGAIN!"

"You know about me and Shinji? I'm not surprised. A damned God is still a God, I suppose." Ryou smirked. "Too bad a wimpy God is still a wimp."

**_Cat's Kiss!_**

****

Ryou jumped away from Sehkmeth's attack. "That won't fool me again!"

**_Green Blast!_**

****

"AH!" Sehkmeth screamed.

"But I think I just fooled you." Ryou added.

"You little foul creature. And I thought the Tomb Robber was bad!" Sehkmeth jumped again, then she muttered something.

**_Cat's Eye, open yourself!_**

****

At once, the earth shook.

"Wh—what's happening?" Ryou gasped.

"Nothing to worry about, little one." Sehkmeth smirked. "We're just going to move to a newer dueling arena for the both of us to fight properly. And this time I won't guarantee your life."

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

Meanwhile, Change was frantically searching for her master around the house.

"MASTER RYOU, MASTER RYOU ARE YOU HERE?" Change shouted, near in a verge of panic. She had already let Heart down, if something happened to her master Ryou she wouldn't think she'll live with it. "MASTER RYOU, GOOD RA, WHERE ARE YOU, MASTER?!"

Then the trees shook as a scream reached Change's ears.

Her brown eyes widened. "No, Master Ryou!!!"

Change ran out of the house and bolted the door to make sure that Heart be safe while she's out. "Don't worry, Heart. I'll be back."

Then she made a dash to the dense forest, hoping that her master would be there.

Little did she know that after a while, the door she closed was opened again…

OK…I made this chapter short, I know. Writer's block is so not good for me! Can you guys contribute any ideas? Would be really appreciated! Thankies!

Love lots, DS

**Day 10.3— Oh my Ra!!!**

_No, no, no, she can't be winning! _Ryou thought as he jumped away. _I'm getting weaker, but she looks anything but!_

WHAT?! You can't lose to her! She's a bitch!

/A super tough bitch, you should say!/ Ryou jumped away from Sehkmeth's attack. /But I'll try to be tougher too. I won't let her win, Bakura!/

You'd better win! I don't expect anything less from my hikari.

/Oh no, she's coming a—/

**_Cat's Kiss!_**

****

"AH!"

RYOU!

/I'm—fine—/

Ryou fell to his knees in pain.

Sehkmeth smirked. "Looks like it all ends here then…"

_Shit, I can't move…what now…? _

**_CLAWING RENEGADE!_**

**_GOLDEN PYRAMID ATTACK!_**

****

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sehkmeth screamed as she was thrown away, badly injured.

Ryou, Ryou, are you OK?

/Yeah but…woah…/

Ryou, what's wrong…?

/Yami…the one who saved me from Sehkmeth…/

Yeah? WHAT?!

/It's Ra…/

You've got to be kidding me! As in the GOD named RA?

/No, as in the WINGED DRAGON of RA…!/

**Day 10.4—Brave Heart**

The conclusion for Ryou's adventure is here! But no sneak peek!


End file.
